Love Is NeverEnding
by michellemtsu
Summary: Final installment of the Hope Springs Eternal series. Mick and Beth are planning a wedding, but will someone from Mick's past derail it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here it is the first chapter to the final installment of my little series. If you haven't already, you might want to read _Demons_, _Winner at a Losing Game_, and _If Tomorrow Never Comes_ first.I'll be referencing events from all of them eventually. Comments make me happy! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm just taking them out for a spin!

**Chapter One**

There was an incessant knocking on the front door. Mick could hear it clearly, despite the distance and walls. _Supersonic hearing, not always a plus._ Grumbling, Mick climbed out of his freezer, put on his red silk pajama bottoms and headed downstairs. He grabbed one of his shirts from the hook and shrugged it on as he checked the security feed. A tall thin UPS delivery man stood outside the apartment, awkwardly carrying a large box and his scanner. Mick raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering what it could be this time.

In the month since he'd proposed to Beth, their apartment had been slowly taken over by wedding paraphernalia. There were boxes everywhere in the usually neat space. It was driving Mick nuts. He and Beth were both fairly neat people, but somehow boxes full of china patterns, glassware and other miscellaneous items piled up along the walls. _Thank god this'll be over soon,_ Mick thought as he opened the door.

"Delivery for St. John," said the UPS man in a slightly annoyed voice.

"That's me."

"Sign here." He handed Mick the scanner.

After scrawling his name, Mick handed the scanner back and took the box. He surreptitiously smelled the box, checking for anything foul smelling before bringing the box inside. He'd been wary ever since Beth had ordered that basket of over ripe fruit. It took two days to get the smell out of the apartment. Mick was determined not to let anything else like that into the apartment. Fortunately, he didn't smell anything untoward in the box. He nodded his thanks to the UPS guy and closed the door.

Mick carried the box into his office and checked the address. Sure enough it was addressed to him. The return address was in Pasadena. _That's odd,_ Mick thought. _I don't know anyone in Pasadena. __At least not anyone who'd send me something._ Curious now, Mick reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out his letter opener. He cut through the packing tape easily and opened the box, which was filled to the brim with packing peanuts. Mick rolled his eyes skyward. _Someone must really hate me._ He tried to rummage through the box without getting any of the peanuts on the floor, but in vain. Resigned to his fate, he reached both hands into the box and pulled out an object that he'd not seen in over fifty years.

It was his mother's hope chest, made from oak by her father. It wasn't very big, only two feet wide, a foot long and a foot high. Most girls in Maddie's time had chests much bigger. But the Ramseys weren't the most affluent of Los Angelinos, so they made due. Mick sat the chest carefully on the desk and stared at it. Where had it come from? He thought it had been lost. He didn't find it among his mother's possessions after her death; but then again, he didn't really look that hard. He'd just wanted to put that part of his life behind him. Only now here it was staring him in the face. Slowly he traced his mother's initials, MGR, with his index finger. _How?_ He asked himself again in disbelief. That was when he noticed the small envelope taped to the side of the chest. Eagerly, he pulled it off and ripped it open.

_Sport – _

_Your mother left this in my possession before she died. She made me promise not to bother you with it. But as I am not long for this world, I felt it was my duty to rebel against my beloved sister one last time. If the rumors I hear are true, you can surely use it better than me._

_-__Erin_

Mick blinked several times at the letter, convinced that his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way that letter could be from who he thought it was from. She had to be what? A hundred? _At least._ Erin was Maddie's younger sister so it could be possible. He looked at the letter again. Sport. That's what Erin had called him as a child. Living only a few blocks from the St. Johns, Erin visited them often. Consequently, she was Mick's favorite aunt. It helped that Erin Ramsey was a bit of a rebel. She did what she wanted, dated who she wanted and dressed how she wanted. She repeatedly scandalized her family, much to Maddie's chagrin and Mick's delight. The last straw came in 1947 when Erin ran off with a married man. Mick never saw her again.

The letter, of course, led to a whole plethora of questions. How did Erin know he was still alive? Did Maddie entrust her sister with the knowledge of her son's vampirism? What rumors was she talking about? She couldn't mean the wedding, could she? That would just be too bizarre, even for him. One thing was sure though. He had to go see her. Mick was reaching for his car keys when he realized he wasn't properly dressed. Growling in frustration, Mick bounded back up the stairs to shower and dress.

Ten minutes later, Mick was back downstairs. He gulped down a glass of blood while he scribbled down the return address from the box. It appeared to be an assisted living facility in Pasadena. Quickly, he looked up the phone number and called to find Erin Ramsey's room number. It took some fancy wordsmanship but he managed to convince the receptionist that he was a relative who had only recently discovered Erin's illness and wished to see her, which was technically true. Information secure, Mick headed down to the Mercedes. As he pulled out into traffic, he dialed Beth.

"Hey."

"Hey, how's your day so far?"

"Alright. What's up? You're awake early," Beth noted.

"Package came a little while ago."

"Oh, was it my sample invitations?"

"No, it was for me actually."

"Oh." Beth sounded disappointed. "What was it?"

"It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you when I get home. I have something I need to check out in Pasadena first."

"A case?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"OK. I'll see you at home then. Love you."

"Love you too." They disconnected.

Mick realized that he shouldn't have left his mother's chest lying on his desk. If Beth got home before him, her curiosity would get the better of her. She was like a bloodhound when it came to intrigue. _Oh well. Hopefully, there's nothing disturbing in there._ There hadn't been the last time Mick saw it. But who knows what Maddie had put in there over the last thirty years of her life. Cursing his rashness, Mick wove in and out of traffic until he saw the Rose Bowl looming. He turned left, then right and pulled into a community of small bungalows. The words San Marco Assisted Living were emblazoned in front of the office. Each building had a sign in front of it. Mick pulled into the driveway of the third bungalow on the left, number twelve. He shut off the car and climbed out. He strode quickly across the sundrenched sidewalk and up to the door. He knocked and waited. Mick was about to knock again when the door opened. The woman before him was old and frail, but her blue green eyes shown with the same intensity that they always had.

"Took you long enough. Come on in, Sport."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! In honor of the end of the strike, I bring you chapter 2! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Two**

Beth laid her head down on her desk, trying desperately to block out the sounds of the busy newsroom. She was stressed out and exhausted. Between planning a wedding and her regular duties she had almost no time to relax. Her nerves were starting to get a bit frazzled. Mick had offered to help but Beth preferred to do it all herself. However, it appeared that she'd bitten off a little more than she could chew. To make matters worse, Mo had assigned her a newbie reporter to train. Mo wanted to make sure there was someone available to cover Beth's beat while she and Mick were off on their honeymoon. Beth's introspection was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth?" said the slightly nasal voice from behind her. Sighing, Beth lifted her head.

"Yes, Charles, what is it?"

"I have that file you asked for."

"Thanks." She took the manila folder from him. When she realized he was still standing there, she turned and said, "Yes?"

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Not right now. Why don't you go see if Mo has anything for you to do?"

Charles looked crestfallen. "Sure. Holler if you need anything."

Beth sighed as Charles walked away. She realized that Charles had a bit of a crush on her even though she'd done nothing to encourage him. The entire office knew she was engaged. Several of her female coworkers stopped by her desk at random simply to admire her ring. Not that it bothered her. She found herself staring at it a lot too. Her favorite thing about it was that fact that Mick designed it himself. The band was white gold with Celtic Trinity knots on either side of the diamond, which was just the right size for her small hand. She suspected that the Celtic theme meant a lot to Mick. It was another piece of the Mick St. John puzzle that she was going to enjoy putting together for a long time.

Smiling to herself, Beth wrapped up what she was working on and gathered her things. She stopped by Maureen's office to drop off her story on the way out. Free at last, Beth hurried to her car, anxious to get home. She'd come a long way in the last couple of months. She no longer jumped out of her skin at every little noise. Her eyes didn't dart around nervously everywhere she went. She didn't mind being alone anymore either. Most importantly, the nightmares had stopped. Her encounter with Zachary Hobbs had left her temporarily shaken. But with Mick, and surprisingly Josef, at her side she'd taken her life back and was enjoying herself again. It also made her even more aware of her own morality than she had been before. More and more her thoughts turned towards eternity. Was she ready to take that step? Would Mick be able to take that step with her? She didn't know, but the idea continued to linger. Beth resolved to talk to Josef the first chance she got. Hopefully, he'd be able to give her some advice on the matter.

Beth got home about ten minutes later. When the elevator doors opened she could see a couple of boxes sitting on the floor by the front door. _Great.__More wedding stuff.__ Now my day is complete._ Beth dragged the boxes inside and left them by the door. Whatever they were, they could wait. Right then, all Beth wanted to do was curl up on the couch and take a nap. She was about to do just that when she noticed that office door ajar.

Remembering Mick's mysterious package, Beth headed into the office to investigate. Her eyes immediately alit on the oak chest sitting on the desk. Her innate curiosity got the better of her, as Mick suspected it would. Beth walked around behind the desk and read the initials MGR from the top of the chest. She saw the note lying next to it and read. Intrigued, she checked the return address from the box and saw it was in Pasadena. _Well that explains where Mick is,_ she thought as she opened the chest.

Meanwhile, Mick was sitting down in his aunt's living room. The small bungalow was generically furnished: non-descript furniture, white walls and the occasional photo. Mick felt a wave of melancholy wash over him. _It must be lonely living in a place like this._ Mick watched Erin carefully. She moved slowly over to the couch and sat facing her nephew.

Erin got straight to the point. "I'm assuming this visit was prompted by the package I sent?"

Mick nodded. He still hadn't spoken. He honestly had no idea what to say to her. The fact that she was expecting him had taken him by surprise.

"You didn't even look in it, did you? I thought not. You always were headstrong and impulsive."

Finally, Mick found his voice. With a half grin he said, "Look who's talking."

Erin closed her eyes and sighed. "I haven't been that way for many years, Sport." Looking at Mick again, she said, "You must have a thousand questions. So fire away."

Mick knew he should ask about her health and how she'd spent the last sixty years, but instead he blurted out, "How did you know?"

Erin cocked her head at him. "Know what? That you were still alive or that you're a vampire?"

"Both, actually."

"Well, the two kind of go hand in hand there, don't they? Maddie told me about you after your father died. She didn't want the burden of carrying such a secret alone, so she told me. I was the only relative within earshot I guess. Never mentioned it again though. Ten years later, she dropped off her hope chest and asked me to keep it. A week later she was dead."

"Did they tell you how she died?" Mick asked quietly.

"Broken neck. Suspicious circumstances. That's all I could get out of them. Do I think it's a coincidence that she died right after giving me that chest? No, I don't. But that may be the paranoid old lady talking."

"Do you think she was murdered?"

Erin paused. "Isn't that usually what 'suspicious circumstances' means? You're probably better qualified to figure that out. You're the detective, not me."

Mick grinned in spite of himself. The years had not dulled Erin's vitality one bit. She was the same feisty, vivacious woman she'd always been. She always said what she thought and didn't beat around the bush. She reminded him of Beth.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Why did you send me the chest now?"

Erin sighed. "Don't let this girlish figure fool you, Sport. I'm an old lady. My time's coming. I didn't want Maddie's things to wind up in a landfill somewhere. Besides, I thought your young lady would appreciate it."

Mick chuckled. "I'm sure she will."

"So do I get to meet her? I have to meet the woman crazy enough to take you on."

"I'll bring her by soon. You'll like her. She's a reporter."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

Erin reached over to the end table and pulled out a newspaper clipping. It was an article about the Hobbs case. There was a picture of him and Beth. Josef had not been happy about it, but Beth convinced him of the value of hiding in plain sight. Eventually, the hoopla had died down and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as things ever were.

Mick looked at his watch. Beth was probably home by now. He turned to his aunt and said, "I hate to, but I really should go. There're so many things I want to ask –"

"We'll go through our respective life stories when you bring Beth. I'm looking forward to that," Erin said with a glint in her eye.

_Uh-oh._ Mick stood and walked over to his aunt. He bent down and embraced her gently. It felt good to have a member of his family back. But for how long?

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the extreme lateness. My computer died and need to be revived. Plus writer's block, plus that depressing news on Friday. But I'm back now. Remember, reviews are love! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Three**

The first thing Mick noticed when he came home was the light pouring through the doorway of his office. Smiling knowingly, he hung his coat up and headed for the office. There he found Beth, clearly engrossed in a leather bound book.

"I knew I'd find you here," he said as he entered.

Beth gave him a slightly irritated look. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Lots of practice."

"I'm gonna put a bell on you one of these days."

Mick laughed. "Promises, promises. I see you found the package that came this afternoon."

Beth looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I came home and the door was open…"

"Don't worry about it. I was going to show it to you anyway. I just thought I'd have a chance to go through it first."

"You didn't look through it before you left?"

"No, apparently I'm headstrong and impulsive."

"I see." Beth picked up Erin's letter. "I take it Erin said that."

"Yeah. Look, before you go all twenty questions on me, why don't we move all this into the living room. Then you can have at it."

Mick came over to the desk and picked up the chest. His vampire strength made it practically weightless, but he was sure the emotional weight far exceeded the physical. Beth followed him to the living room, still carrying the leather bound book. They settled beside each other on the couch, one looking expectant and the other looking somber.

Sensing Mick's hesitancy, Beth gently placed her hand on his arm. "It's OK, I'm right here."

Mick let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He didn't know what he was so nervous about. He'd seen inside the chest before. When he was ten, he'd snuck a look at it one afternoon while his mother entertained downstairs. _That was over seventy-five years ago. So much has changed since then._ Mick sighed. _Might as well get this over with._

Mick lifted the lid; its hinges creaked. Mick peered cautiously in to the chest. He didn't know what he'd expected. A booby trap? Beth had already opened it without incident. _Get a grip, St. John. You're becoming as paranoid as Josef._ Cursing silently, Mick allowed his eyes to focus finally on the contents of Madeline St. John's life.

There were more items that he remembered. When he was a child, the chest was relatively bare. Now it was filled with all sorts of things. Most surprisingly, most of the contents were his, things he'd long forgotten. There was his worn baseball glove and his yo-yo. There was even his first piece of homework. Why had she kept all these things? Did she gain some solace from keeping her son's belongings? Mick sifted through that chest further. He found his dog tags and army cap. It carried the insignia of medic. Right next to his cap was his father's, which carried the insignia of an aviator. There were dozens of newspaper clippings, each documenting where the First Army was at any given time. Mick was a notoriously bad letter writer, so Madeline had devised another way to keep track of her boy.

Beth continued to watch Mick go through the chest. She found herself fighting back tears as she watched the look of astonishment, nostalgia and heartbreak cross his face as he made each discovery. She knew that looking at the contents would be a profound experience for him. It was evidence of his human life, one that he tried so hard to remember and hang on to. Beth's tears gave way as she reached for his hand. He took it gratefully and looked at her. He was astonished to see her crying. He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"There's nothing to cry about, Beth," he said gently.

"I know."

Mick looked at her skeptically. "Then why are you crying?"

Beth took a deep breath to compose herself. "I haven't seen you like this. Ever. It just got to me, that's all."

Mick smiled one of those I-swear-the-world-stopped-revolving smiles. "Do you want to meet my parents?"

"Yes."

Mick pulled out an old cardboard bond photo album. He opened it to the first page. A black and white photo of a pudgy, blonde baby smiled up at them. "This is my mother. She was a year old when this was taken. Madeline Grace Ramsey." He turned the page. "This one is dad." Andrew St. John had a chock of dark hair and aquiline nose, both of which his son had inherited. Mick turned the page again. "Oh, I'd forgotten about this one." He'd stopped at a photo of Andrew and Madeline sitting in a Model T. "This was taken just before Dad shipped out for France."

"They look so happy," Beth observed.

"Dad had just asked her marry him. They decided to wait until he got back though." Mick frowned. "She spent her entire life waiting for others. Her sisters, my dad, me. Hell, even after everyone thought I was dead, she kept waiting."

"She loved you." Beth took his hand and squeezed. "I know exactly how she felt."

"Do you now?"

"You're a difficult man to get over, Mick St. John." Beth leaned in and kissed him possessively. "Not that I want to or anything."

"Good." Mick turned back to the photo album. There was, of course, a wedding picture, which reminded both of them of their own impending nuptials. There was one flaw in the photograph, however. Harsh light blotted out the best man's face. Beth couldn't tell who he was.

"Is there another picture of him?" She pointed to the best man.

"I think so." Mick flipped a couple of pages. "Here." It was a group shot but faces were distinguishable. "Thomas Masters. My dad's best friend."

Beth huffed. "Well, best friend that wasn't a vampire anyway."

Mick grinned. "Don't tell me you're complaining about our friend, Robert Ernst, now are you?"

"Hardly. He managed to get your head out of your ass about us and I'm grateful for that. I'm just saying that your dad didn't have the best taste in friends," she replied teasingly. Beth peered at the photo again. There was something familiar about that face, but she couldn't figure out what. Instead she turned to the page opposite. "Is this you?"

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

"Four or five, I think."

He was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. His dark hair was cut short. He had on a crisp white dress shirt that was tucked into his short pants. He even had little suspenders. It looked like he was attempting to wave at the photographer; his little hand was slightly blurry.

"Are you waving?"

"Yeah. Our old Kodak box wasn't the greatest thing ever. I couldn't stand still long enough."

"Aw, you poor baby."

"Shut up." Mick made a face.

"Oh, that's mature."

"Eighty-five going on two, that's me."

Beth kissed him before he could say another word. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it, drawing blood. "You know what happens to boys when they're naughty?"

Mick raised an eyebrow.

"They get spanked." Beth ran for the stairs before Mick could fully appreciate what she'd said. With a predatory growl, he set off after her.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I meant to get this up yesterday, but my stupid internet refused to cooperate. But it's here now. This chapter is one of the reasons for the M rating...you do the math. Reviews make me smile! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Four**

Beth ran up the stairs knowing that Mick could catch her in the blink of an eye. Usually, her only hope was to catch him off guard, a surprisingly easy thing to do considering. Tonight was no exception. Beth managed to reach the bedroom door before Mick caught her. He grabbed her wrist from behind and spun her around. Beth gasped, startled by the intense look of desire in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"That was not the smartest thing," Mick said in a low voice.

How Beth remained standing she didn't know, but she suspected the door had something to do with it. Her legs shook, but her voice was steady. "On the contrary, I think it was a _very_ smart thing."

Mick tightened his grip on her wrist. Beth licked her lips in anticipation. Mick lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers chastely. But Beth didn't want chaste. She brought her free hand up behind Mick's head and hauled him back down. Beth kissed him for all she was worth. Her tongue slid over his bottom lip demanding entrance. Mick was stubborn for a second then granted her wish. As their tongues battled she could feel his incisors elongate. She deliberately ran her tongue over them, nicking herself. Mick sucked on the few drops of blood like a man starved. Mick used his free hand to cup her breast, running his thumb over her nipple. He felt it harden under his touch. He let go of Beth's wrist to give the same treatment to its twin.

Somehow Beth had the presence of mind to reach for the doorknob and turn it. The door opened causing Beth to stagger, breaking the connection between them. Mick growled low in his throat at the lack of contact. He wanted nothing more than to feel Beth writhing under him. He stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Beth stalked toward him effectively pinning him between her and the door. She reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest as more skin was exposed. By the time she got to the last button she was squatting in front of him. She eyed the bulge in his pants hungrily, lightly running her hand over his crotch. Mick moaned softly. The moan gave way to a gasp when Beth ran her blunt teeth over his nipple. She continued to lick and suck, moving from one side to the other as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders to the floor.

Before Beth could continue her exploration of his torso, Mick pulled her upright and crushed her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her, fingering the hem of her shirt. His hands slipped underneath it and pressed into the small of her back, which forced her hips forward. Mick abandoned her mouth and ran kisses down along her jaw and throat. He spent special attention to the pulse point on her neck, gently scraping his teeth across it, eliciting a long moan from Beth. She knew that if he kept going she'd loose what little control she had left and there was something she wanted to do first.

Beth dragged herself away from Mick's wandering mouth. He groaned and was about to speak when Beth pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. Mick watched in fascination as Beth disentangled herself from his arms and kneeled in front of him. She ran her hand up his legs slowly before settling over his belt buckle, which was undone and on the floor within seconds. His fly was straining under the pressure; Beth needed a few extra seconds to undo it. She pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and didn't allow him to step out of them. She raised her eyes and gave him a small smile before her tongue darted out to lick the underside of his cock. Reaching the head, she took him into her mouth. Mick banged the back of his head against the door and threaded his hand in her hair. He wanted to keep her right where she was.

As she continued to work her mouth on him, she wrapped her hand around the lower part of his length and stroked up and down. The added sensation nearly caused his knees to buckle. What seemed to be one continuous moan erupted from his throat as Beth alternatively swirled her tongue and scraped her teeth along his length. She was driving him crazy. Just when he thought he couldn't take it another second, she released him abruptly. He groaned at the loss of her warm mouth on him. The moan quickly turned into a hiss as she blew cool air across the head. He quirked an eyebrow at her wondering what she was playing at. Again, she silently asked him to remain still. She leaned forward and rained gentle kisses along his length before taking him back into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat, she inadvertently swallowed around him. Mick's fist went crashing up against the door with the intensity of it. Beth continued to swallow as Mick exploded in her mouth and he cried out her name.

As Beth stood she noticed a fist sized hole in the door. Before she could comment on it, Mick had stepped out of his pants and took a step toward her. He was completely vamped out but Beth wasn't afraid. Mick could smell the intensity of her arousal as he advanced. For every step he took toward her she took a step back. Finally her legs made contact with the bed.

"Looks like you ran out of places to go," Mick said.

"Who said I wanted to go anywhere?" Beth replied in a sultry voice.

Mick tackled her to the bed and began tearing at her clothes. Her shirt and bra were in tatters. Her pants faired little better. Soon she was gloriously naked next to him. Determined to give as good as he got, he lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled gently. Beth moaned as his teeth scraped over the nipple. He quickly turned his attention to the other breast as Beth tangled her fingers in his hair. She could feel him harden against her hip.

Mick's free hand began to wander down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Dear god, she was wet. He slipped first one finger, then another, into her. She was so warm. As his fingers moved, his thumb circled her clit. Beth moaned as her hips bucked haphazardly into his hand. He tore his mouth away from her breast and settled his head between her thighs. As his hand continued to work her core, he placed kisses along the inside of her thighs. When she began to spasm around him, his fangs pierced her inner thigh and Beth let out a hoarse cry as she came.

Beth watched him hungrily as he licked his fingers clean. She shivered when he licked the few remaining drops of blood from her leg. He could taste the intensity of her orgasm. Knowing that he'd caused that pleasure made him happier than he ever thought he could be. _And we're just getting started,_ he thought as he crawled toward her.

Mick kissed her hungrily. She could taste herself in his mouth. Beth wantonly rubbed her hips against his. "Need you," she whispered. "Please." Mick positioned himself at her opening and pushed into her. From the outset she seemed to have a stranglehold on him. As slick as she was, Mick grunted with effort on every thrust. Beth wrapped her legs high on his waist to give him a better angle. He was hitting her right where she needed him. Mick felt his control start to slip; Beth noticed and turned her head to give him better access to her neck. As Beth began to spasm around him again, he plunged his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck and they both exploded. Mick's hips came to a stop as they rode out their high.

Mick placed a soft kiss over the mark on her throat as he withdrew and rolled off her. Looking pleasantly satiated, Beth smiled. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Once or twice." Mick grinned.

"I thought so."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I bring you chapter five! This one is for all the Josef fans! Remember, reviews feed my muse!**  
**

**Chapter Five**

Beth awoke to her shrilling phone. Groaning, she slid out of bed to find her pants. She found them across the room where Mick had flung them the night before. She fished out the phone and hit the accept button.

"Took you long enough." Mo sounded stressed.

"Mo, why are you calling," Beth looked at the clock, "at seven a.m. on my day off.?"

"We have a situation."

Immediately interested, Beth said, "Situation? What's up?"

"Cops got a tip about a bomb at LAX about an hour ago."

Beth was already reaching for some clothes. "OK, I'm on my way."

"I'll have a camera crew meet you there."

Beth hung up. So much for her Saturday plans. She was going to go to the caterers, the courthouse and the dressmakers. _Damn._ She had too many things to do and too little time. Why couldn't they have waited until Monday? _Yeah, Beth,_ she thought. _The terrorists are just trying to inconvenience you._ If it was terrorists. If not, well, let's just say that whoever it was would have a very pissed off reporter on their hands.

Beth finished dressing. She took the remaining clothes to the bathroom and threw them in the laundry. She gave her hair a quick brush and headed for the freezer room. She hated to wake Mick but she knew that he'd be upset of she left without talking to him. The cold air blasted her face the second she opened the door. She walked up to the freezer and rapped lightly on the glass. Mick opened his eyes and pushed the top up.

"It's not twilight already, is it?" he asked groggily.

"No, it's a little after seven in the morning."

"What's up?"

"Mo just called. Apparently, there's a bomb threat at LAX. She wants me down there yesterday."

"You want me to come with?"

"Nah, I got it. I had some wedding errands to run today, but I guess that's out. I'll see you when I get home. Sleep well."

"Be careful."

"I will. Oh, and don't forget to talk to Josef."

"Beth –"

"Don't be such a baby. It can't be that hard. You've known him for like fifty years."

"Yeah, well –"

"Besides, he's probably already planning your party."

"Beth –" She put a finger to his lips. "Go back to sleep." She leaned down and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

Beth closed the freezer lid and strode from the room shutting the door behind her. She headed downstairs, grabbed her purse and left for LAX.

Mick went back to sleep. _Coraline was in one of her moods. There was just no pleasing the woman. __She wanted to go out. There was a new jazz club over on Sunset that she wanted to check out. Mick was reluctant. He still wasn't comfortable around humans. __Especially in crowds.__ It was like his senses were on overload. The worst thing was his hearing. He could hear hearts pumping everywhere. He could hear the blood flowing through veins and arteries. It threatened to overwhelm him. Still Coraline insisted. It would do him good, she said. Try as he might, Mick still could deny her. He was tied to her both emotionally and legally. The rational part of his brain knew that he had to break away from her, but he couldn't._

_No sooner had they gotten to the club than Coraline wanted to leave again. Mick was seething. Sometimes he was convinced that she just wanted to see how high she could make him jump. It was humiliating. Now she wanted to go to a friend's party. Mick drove them to her friend's penthouse. He could hear the music playing even before they go off the elevator. Whoever it was, they were good. Mick had rarely heard such a soulful voice. Maybe he'd actually enjoy this party._

_That thought evaporated almost as soon as the elevator doors opened. There were vampires everywhere. There were humans too. Most of the guests were split off in pairs. __Feeding.__ To the outsider, it would look like couples dancing or huddled in dark corners. But Mick could tell __the truth __by the overwhelming smell of blood and lust that assaulted his nose. He stood in the elevator until he felt Coraline tugging on his arm. He looked at her almost__ crazed grin and knew he'd have to stick it out__ even though the very idea repulsed him._

_Coraline didn't notice Mick's discomfort. She was busy trying to find their host in the crowd. Josef was across the room finishing up his dinner. One of his people took the young girl off to recover. Coraline practically dragged Mick through the throng._

_Josef saw his friend coming. __"Ah, my dear Coraline.__How nice to see you again."__ He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her companion's eyes flash dangerously. Josef straightened and said, "This must be your latest soup de jour."_

_Coraline smiled. "Josef, this is my husband, Mick St. John. Mick__ this is one of my oldest friends, Josef Konstantin."_

_Before Mick could say anything, Josef said, "Husband? You must be special. Coraline's had many paramours in her day, but she's never married them."_

_Mick really disliked this Josef guy. The words pompous ass came to mind. Just who did he think he was? Mick stuck out his hand. Josef took it and they shook, each eyeing the other warily._

_Josef, ever the host, said, "Would either of you care for some dinner? I think we have something that'll suit you."_

_"No, thank you, Josef.__ I'm quite well," Coraline said. "Mick should eat though."_

_"No, Coraline. I'm not hungry."_

_"Nonsense, honey.__ You haven't eaten since this morning. You must be famished."_

_Josef beckoned to one of his girls off in the corner. She sidled up to Josef with expectant eyes. Mick looked at her with barely concealed disgust. Coraline nudged him encouragingly. Mick felt the bloodlust rise. The girl smelled delicious. Mick felt like he was on autopilot. He took the girl's arm and led her to a secluded corner._

_Josef watched them go. "He's a fledgling, isn't he? __Seems kind of…unenthusiastic, if you ask me.__ Honestly, Coraline, I don't think your boy is cut out for this life."_

Mick woke with a start. He hadn't thought about that night in a while. Since falling in love with Beth, he'd avoided thinking about that time in his life. He wasn't that person anymore. Beth didn't know that person and he didn't want her to. He knew she was curious but he was selfish. He didn't want her to see him differently. As a monster. So on the rare occasions she did ask, he'd deflect and change the subject. It had worked so far, but he had a nagging feeling that one day it wouldn't.

Shaking his head, Mick opened his freezer door and climbed out. He didn't bother with his robe as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later, he wrapped himself in a towel, went to the closet and pulled out his customary jeans and Henley. Dressing quickly, Mick headed down to his kitchen and pulled out a bag of A positive. He poured it into a glass and headed for the office. Mick checked his email and pending cases while he drank his breakfast. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Things had been relatively quiet since the Hobbs case. He hoped they'd stay that way until after he and Beth returned from their honeymoon, which they still hadn't decided on. _Maybe we can talk about that tonight,_ he thought. Mick went back to the kitchen, washed out his glass and grabbed his car keys from the counter. He snatched his duster from its hook on his way out the door.

The drive to Josef's was uneventful. Mick found his friend on the phone, deep in conversation. He sat down across from him and waited. About a minute later, Josef hung up.

"What brings you here, my friend? I thought you'd be knee deep in floral arrangements and streamers by now."

"Beth got called in on a story."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Would this something have anything to do with the pending addition of the old ball and chain?"

Mick's eyes flashed. Then he saw the smirk on Josef's face. The older vampire held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm only joking, Mick. You know I like Beth." Mick quirked an eyebrow. "OK, maybe not at first. But she's good for you. And she's pretty, for a human."

"Well, since you're all with the liking, would you like to be my best man?"

Josef's eyes softened. "Of course I would."

Mick smiled. "Good, now I don't have to ask your accountant."

Josef chuckled and looked at his calendar. "He wouldn't have been able to make it. I'm sending him to Rio that week."

They both got a good laugh out of that. After they both calmed down, Josef said, "That's can't be the only reason you're here. You could have asked me that on the phone. What's up?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my aunt Erin?"

"Yeah, a real rebel, you said."

"Well, she's alive."

Josef looked confused. "Alive? Mick, she'd have to be a hundred by now."

"She'll be 101 next month."

"How do you know she's alive?"

Mick dove headlong into the tale of the mysterious package of the day before. When he'd finished, Josef whistled. "Wow. Erin sounds like my kind of human. I'd like to meet her sometime."

"Well, you'll have to get in line. Beth's got dibs."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Beth and I looked through the old photo album. We found my parent's wedding photo."

Josef's eyes shot up. "That means she saw…"

"Thomas. Yeah, she did."

"Did you tell her about him?"

"Just that he was my dad's best friend."

"Mick…"

"I know. I know. I'll tell her."

"If anyone would understand, it's Beth." Josef looked at his watch. "OK, you need to scram."

"Why?"

"Well, I've got my party planner coming over in ten minutes."

"Party planner? What for?"

"Your bachelor party, of course."

Mick laughed. "Beth was right."

"About what?"

"She said you were probably already planning my party."

"Smart girl, that Beth."

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter's a little short, but I'll try and make sure tomorrow's is longer. Thanks for all the comments so far! Keep my muse fed! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Six**

"Carl!" Beth called.

Her contact, and sometime adversary, in the LAPD groaned. He should have known she would be here. Lt. Carl Davis turned to face the intrepid Buzzwire reporter.

"What can you tell me?" Beth asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of berating me for answers you _know_ I can't give you?"

"Nope," said Beth brightly. "Come on, Carl. You know you want to."

Carl caved. He always caved. What was it about her that made him spill? "We don't know much. Homeland Security got an anonymous call saying that there was a bomb in one of the terminals. Security locked down LAX and the feds called us in for backup. Right now we're in the process of evacuating."

"Any idea who called it in?"

"The feds traced the call to a phone booth in Sun Valley. It was near a bank, so we're trying to see if there's any surveillance footage."

"Anything else?"

"Come on, Beth. I've already told you more than I should have." He sighed. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?"

Carl just rolled his eyes and stalked off. Beth headed back to the Buzzwire van. She consulted with her camera man on the best angle to shoot from. She was only slightly annoyed when Charles tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anything I can do?" the newbie asked.

_Yeah, you can leave me alone,_ Beth thought caustically. Instead, she said, "Why don't you help Steve get our feed set up?"

"OK, Beth. You can count on me."

Beth found his enthusiasm grating. She was sure that she had not been the same way as a young green reporter. Also she was not used to having help. When it came to her broadcasts, she was very much a loner. However, she only had three more weeks to train Charles before the wedding. She was grateful when her phone rang.

"Beth Turner."

"Hey, beautiful."

"Mick, hey. What's up? Did you talk to Josef?"

"Yeah, I talked to him. We're good. You were right by the way."

Beth smiled. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah. How's your story going?"

"I was just getting ready to file my report. Why?"

"I was wondering if you were up for some company."

"I don't know, Mick. This might take a while. The cops are still evacuating. Then they have to search all the terminals."

"All the more reason for me to keep you company."

"You're really bored, aren't you?"

Mick chuckled. "That obvious, huh?"

"Just a little. What about Josef?"

"He kicked me out. He's busy planning my party."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while."

Beth disconnected and turned to Steve. The camera man handed her the microphone and they got to work. As she finished her report, she looked around for Charles. For once, he was nowhere to be found. _That's odd,_ she thought, turning to Steve.

"Where's Charles?" she asked.

Steve looked around. "I don't know. He was here a minute ago."

_Great, now I have a MIA intern on my hands._ Beth was about to go look for the newbie when Mick showed up. He took one look at her worried and annoyed face and knew something was wrong.

"Beth, what happened?"

She turned and sighed. "It might be nothing. Remember that guy Mo wanted me to train?" Mick nodded. "Well, he was here a minute ago and now he's gone."

"That's not unusual. I'm sure he just had to go to the bathroom or something."

"No, Mick. Ever since he started he's been following me around like a lost puppy. He would have said something."

Mick ignored the flare of jealousy that rose in his chest. There was no way he was going to lose Beth to some snot nosed kid. He knew that. So he did the honorable thing. "Do to you want me to look for him?"

"I can do it."

"No offense, dear, but you're not exactly known for your stealth. This place is crawling with cops. Plus you still have your job to do."

Beth looked like she wanted to argue with him. She sighed in defeat. "OK, I'll track down Carl and see of he's got anymore information for me. You see if you can find Charles so that I can kill him."

Mick grinned. "What's this guy look like?"

"He's about six feet tall, slight blind, dark hair. He had a Buzzwire jacket on," she informed him.

"OK. I'll be back. Be careful."

Beth rolled her eyes in a way that clearly said, _men._ They headed off in opposite directions. Mick started scanning the crowd trying to find anyone that even remotely matched the description that Beth had given him. He wasn't having much luck. It was like this guy had pulled a Houdini. An hour of searching the gradually thinning crowd yielded nothing. There were police cars surrounding most of LAX. Still no one noticed Mick jump the fence and head toward the main gate. He decided to check inside the terminal even though it was highly unlikely that he'd find anything.

This was one of those times that being what he was actually came in handy. He ducked in and out of the myriad of cops and Homeland Security agents practically unseen. He could move faster than their eyes could see. Mick couldn't help but smile every time he passed an unsuspecting cop. They would turn and look around suspiciously the go back to what they were doing, convinced that they were seeing things. Mick made his way to the terminal where it seemed all the activity was centered. He ducked behind one of the desks and listened.

"Still no clues?"

"None, sir."

"Did the dogs find anything?"

"Nope."

"Damn." Someone threw a file to the ground with a thwack. "All that effort wasted."

"We still have the surveillance to look at."

The Homeland Security agent sighed. "Alright. Let's let them know that they can reopen. Come on, everyone, it's going to be a long night."

As the authorities cleared out, Mick rose from his hiding place, intent on making one final sweep before returning to Beth. As he looked to the left and right to make sure the coast was clear, his jaw dropped.

"Thomas."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter contains the first of several flashback. All flashbacks are in italics. This chapter is also dedicated to my fellow sisters of the VFA on MLF! Thanks, ladies! Enjoy! I live for reviews!**  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Thomas stood there in a Homeland Security jacket. Mick couldn't believe his eyes. _It can't be. I haven't seen him in what? Thirty years? No, it was at least forty._ Mick closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. When he opened them, Thomas, or the person who looked extraordinarily like him, had disappeared. Mick walked to where the Thomas look-a-like had been standing. He inhaled sharply. There was no mistaking that scent. It was Thomas. What on earth was he doing here? And working for Homeland Security no less?

Mick looked at his watch. He'd left Beth nearly two hours ago. She was probably wondering where he was. Deciding that the mystery of Thomas's reappearance could wait, he left the terminal and made his way back to Beth.

_"Come on, Mick."_

_"I told you, Josef. I'm not hungry."_

_"Why do you do this to yourself?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Practically starve."_

_"That's not what I'm doing."_

_"Yes, it is, Mick. You won't feed."_

_"I feed."_

_"On what?__ You wait outside the hospital like some kind of ghoul, hoping they'll throw out some blood. You can't live like that, Mick."_

_"Why do you even care, Josef? We've already established that you don't like me. I'm not particularly fond of you either. So why don't you just mind your own business!"_

_Mick got up abruptly and left. Why he spent so much time with a vampire he could barely stand was beyond him. Problem was that Josef was about the only member of the Tribe that would give Mick the time of day. Since he'd divorced Coraline the previous year, he'd been an outcast. He hadn't realized how much he used her status to shield him from unpleasantness. No matter. He could take care of himself._

_Mick wandered the streets of Los Angeles aimlessly. He acknowledged no one, lost in his own thoughts. It was times like this that he wondered why he didn't end his miserable existence. He hated this life. Wouldn't everyone be better off if the wretch, sometimes known as Mick St. John, ceased to exist? Unbidden, his mother's face rose before his eyes. A crushing wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm him. It had been nearly a decade since he'd seen her last. He forced __himself to avoid his family. It was too dangerous. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he hurt someone he loved._

_His musings were interrupted when he ran into a parking cop. Literally ran into him._

_"Sorry," Mick muttered as he began to walk away._

_"Mick?" the cop called incredulously from behind him._

_Mick recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it in nearly thirty-five years, but he'd know it anywhere. He turned to face the speaker. __Before him stood Thomas Masters, his father's best friend.__ He hadn't aged a day since Mick had seen him last. Mick had been five years old when Andrew's best friend had disappeared._

_"Thomas," Mick said incredulously. "How…"_

_"Yeah, kiddo, it's me." He paused and sniffed the air. "You sure you don't know how I got here?"_

_Mick inhaled. Thomas was a vampire. But that still didn't explain… "That's how you disappeared. You were turned."_

_"Yeah, it's a boring tale that I'll tell you another time. Do you want to go catch up somewhere?" Thomas asked as if they'd been apart for months instead of decades._

_Mick raked his eyes over Thomas's uniform. He cleared his throat. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"_

_"What? __This?__ Trust me, it can wait. The __department'll__ never miss a few less parking tickets. Come on, let's go."_

_Mick allowed Thomas to lead him off into the night. He was still stunned. It seems like too much of a coincidence. Still, he was glad to see a familiar face, especially one from which he didn't have to hide what he was. They made small talk all the way to the warehouse district. Mick felt lighter than he had in years._

_"What is this place?" Mick asked as they prepared to head inside._

_"Don't worry. Our __kind are__ the only customers. It moves around a lot to prevent the human__s from__ catching on. I know the owner, so we'll get a great table."_

_Thomas pushed open the door and Mick was struck by the cacophony of sound. A live band played in one corner. They were dreadful, but no one seemed to care. Most of the clientele was cat calling and waving at the bevy of dancers on the other side of the room. Thomas spoke to the vamp at the door and he led the pair to one of the front tables._

_As they took their seats, Mick said, "Is __this what__ I think it is?"_

_"Sure is. I thought you could use a place to relax."_

_Mick was suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't think that's such a good idea."_

_"Come on. __Just one drink.__ For old times sake."_

_Mick considered. "OK, one drink."_

_Mick ordered a Scotch; Thomas ordered Vodka. As they sat there, Mick's discomfort grew. The cat calling was starting to annoy him. There were five dancers on the stage: a blonde, a couple of brunettes, a red head and a strawberry blonde. All were scantily clad. Mick had never had much trouble in the romance department__. He knew women found him attractive. So he'd never felt the need to frequent places like this, even as a human. His relative inexperience combined with the ever-present bloodlust was starting to get to him. He struggled__to maintain control._

_"Would you like something stronger?" Thomas asked._

_"Stronger?"_

_"You know…" Thomas gestured vaguely toward the stage. "I'm sure we can accommodate whatever you're thirsty for."_

_"No, I'm fine."_

_"What's wrong, Mick?" Thomas looked genuinely concerned._

_"I don't feed from humans," Mick said in a low voice. Even with his vamp hearing Thomas had to lean in to hear him._

_"For heavens sake, why not?"_

_Mick looked scandalized. "You're OK with this? You like what you are?"_

_"Of course.__ You don't?"_

_ "I was turned against my will, Thomas."_

_"So? What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"We kill people. We're monsters," Mick said heavily._

_"Mick, listen to me. I don't know how this rubbish got put in your head, but you have to let it go. Enjoy yourself. Vampires don't have to kill people. They can control themselves. We have just as much right to exist as humans do. The only difference is that we are no longer bound by their rules."_

_Mick looked longingly at the dancers on the stage. It had been so long. He was tired of cast off blood. He was tired of controlling himself. He was tired of hating himself.__ God help him, he wanted to feel a willing donor in his grip. He wanted to feel the sweet taste of fresh blood flow down his throat. He wanted to loose himself in another, at least for a little while. Mick felt his fangs extend. His eyes grew pale._

_Thomas beckoned to the stage. __"Ladies."__ The girls lined up in front of their table. "Which one __will__ it be, Mick?"_

_ Mick extended his hand to the red head. He helped her down from the stage. She looked thoroughly unafraid. The girl settled herself in his lap and tossed her head back, exposing her throat. Mick licked his lips as he lowered his head. As his fangs sliced into her neck, he allowed himself to feel euphoria for the first time in his miserable existence._

Mick found Beth leaning up against his Mercedes. She looked exhausted. All thought of Thomas flew out of his head.

"Where'd everyone get to?" he asked.

"I sent them back. I take it you didn't find Charles," Beth replied with a small grin.

"Nope. Why are you smiling?"

"He showed up a few minutes ago. Turns out he thought about trying to get the story on his own. He thought I'd be impressed with his initiative."

"Were you?"

Beth chuckled mirthlessly. "Annoyed mostly. I gave him the requisite lecture and sent him and Steve back. There's nothing more we can do here tonight."

Mick stepped closer and lifted her chin up. "You look exhausted."

"What happened to the patented Mick St. John charm?"

"It's in my other pants." He grinned.

Beth laughed. "It's been a long day with precious little to show for it."

"I heard." Bath raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "I heard a couple of Homeland Security agents talking in the terminal." That, of course, reminded him of Thomas. _Now is not the time to have that conversation. But it'll have to be soon._

"Come on. Let's go home."

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This chapter may seem a little out place, but trust me, it's not. All with be made clear eventually. Please feed my muse: he's hungry. Enjoy!

PS: Jimmie Reese was a real baseball player. He roomed with Babe Ruth when he played for the Yankees in 1930. He played for the Los Angeles Angels of the Pacific Coast League from 1933-1936.

**Chapter Eight**

Beth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She'd rarely been this nervous. When Mick had asked her earlier that afternoon if she wanted to meet Erin, she had jumped at the chance. However, as they got closer, an irrational dread filled her. Had she been this nervous the first time she met Josh's parents? She didn't think so. Beth twirled her ring nervously. Mick noticed out of the corner of his eye. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

"You're gonna be fine. She'll love you," he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, that's how." Mick grinned.

Beth couldn't help but grin back at him. "Guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, there was that time…"

"OK, OK. I get it. I get it."

Their easy banter hid the uneasiness Mick had felt since the day before. Thomas's return had thrown him for a loop. What did he want? Mick had a feeling that something beyond work brought Thomas back to Los Angeles. Mick hadn't yet had a chance to talk to Josef. Josef had sworn to kill Thomas if the latter ever set foot in LA again and Josef never made idle threats. Unfortunately, Josef wasn't here at the moment. The elder vampire had left Mick a message, something about an emergency in New York. Mick didn't trust a conversation like this to the phone, so he'd have to wait until Monday at the earliest.

In lieu of talking to either Josef or Beth, Mick decided to honor his promise of bringing Beth to meet Erin. They pulled into the quiet San Marco Assisted Living facility and exited the Mercedes. Mick took Beth's hand in his as they ascended the stairs to Erin's front door. He knocked firmly and waited. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Sorry, Sport. Don't move quite as well as I used to," Erin said as she opened the door wide.

Beth raised her eyebrows questioningly. Mick shrugged and said, "No problem. I brought a visitor."

"Well don't just stand there gawking at the old woman. Come on in."

Mick and Beth stepped across the threshold into the small home. Erin had already left for the living room, leaving them no choice but to follow her. The three of them settled into their seats: Erin in her rocking chair, Mick and Beth across from her on the sofa.

Erin spoke first. "So you must be Beth."

_Not one for beating around the bush, is she?_ Beth thought. She squirmed a little under the scrutiny. "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"No need to 'ma'am' me. I always hated formalities. Call me Erin."

Beth smiled. "OK, Erin."

"Sport here tells me you're a reporter, so let's put that curious nature to the test."

Despite Erin's forthright nature, Beth still felt slightly intimidated by her. She wanted to choose a good question to start with, something profound. Instead all that came out was, "Why do you call Mick 'Sport'?"

Mick groaned inwardly. He hated this story. It was one of his most embarrassing moments in his long life. Erin saw the dread on Mick's face. Making her nephew squirm was one of her favorite pastimes when she was young. It was a nice feeling to have again. She smiled broadly.

"I'm glad you asked that, Beth. You see, when Mick was twelve, his father took him to see the Angels play at Wrigley Field. Mick actually caught one of the fly balls. Anyway, after the game father and son wandered down to the exit of the clubhouse. You could do that in those days. Well, none other that Jimmie Reese came out of the clubhouse. Little Mick was beside himself. He walked right up to him and said, 'You played real good sport today'."

Mick wanted nothing more that to sink down in the sofa and never come up. Beth was trying hard not laugh. Erin enjoyed their reactions immensely. She continued, "According to Andrew, Jimmie just smiled, signed the ball and walked away. My dear brother in law couldn't help but tell that story over and over. The words 'sport' and 'Mick' became synonymous and it stuck."

This time Beth really did laugh. She laughed so hard her side began to hurt. As she massaged the stitch, she glanced over at Mick, who was scowling at her.

"It's not funny, Beth."

"Oh, come on, Mick. We all have those embarrassing stories. Yours just happens to feature a famous ballplayer."

"There's more where that came from, missy," Erin said mischievously.

Mick jumped up from the sofa. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you embarrass me in front of Beth. I'll be exploring if anyone needs me."

"Suit yourself, Sport," Beth said with a grin.

Mick furrowed his brow. "Traitor," he said as he stalked off toward the back of the house. He deliberately tuned down the conversation continuing in the living room. He couldn't shut it out completely, of course. But if he didn't concentrate on it, then it just became background noise.

Mick wandered through the rest of the house. It was really tiny. The living room opened up into a small kitchen. At the opposite end, a short hallway ended at the master bedroom. As Beth's laughter rang out, Mick opened the door and entered the bedroom. Inside he found a room very different from the rest of the house. Every other room exuded a feeling of warmth and belonging with the simple but elegant furniture and personal effects. The bedroom looked barren and lonely. A metal twin bed sat in the middle. There was one night stand and one dresser, both painted black. A single chair sat over by the window, which was the only source of light.

The poor light almost made Mick miss the odd shape that sat on the bed. He crossed the room and examined the shape. It was a hope chest; identical to Madeline's except for the initials on the top. The box was open; its contents were largely strewn over the bed. Mick picked up one of the pictures; it was a copy of Maddie and Andrew's wedding photo. Ignoring the happy couple, Mick focused on Erin over in the far right of the picture. She was staring past her sister at the groomsman. Intrigued, Mick picked up another photo; this one was of Erin and Thomas, but it looked like someone else had been cut out of the picture. Next to the picture Mick found a stack of envelopes. He took a deep breath and listened. Erin and Beth were still deep in conversation. _Good._ Mick pulled one of the letters out and began to read.

A half an hour later Mick emerged from the back of the house carrying the box. Beth was telling Erin about one of her stories, when Mick loudly cleared his throat. The two women looked at him curiously.

"I knew I should have locked the bedroom door," Erin said as her face fell.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"It's my hope chest, my dear. Well, don't just stand there, Sport. You brought it out here for a reason."

Mick sat the chest down on the coffee table and resumed his place next to Beth.

"What's going on?" Beth asked Mick.

"She's the one you should be asking, not me." He couldn't help but sound a little accusatory.

"How much did you see?" Erin asked.

"Enough."

Erin sighed. "Whoa. Hold off on the interrogations. Just give an old lady a second."

Mick felt ashamed of himself. This was obviously going to be as difficult for Erin to say as it was for him to read. The least he could do was give her time to collect her thoughts. Erin opened the box and pulled out the wedding photo. She handed it to Beth.

"We have this picture. It's in the photo album."

"Who do you see in the picture?" Erin asked.

"Well, there's Andrew and Madeline, Thomas, a couple of girls that I don't know and, oh my god, is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Who are you looking at?"

"Thomas."

"Why?"

"I fancied myself in love with him. I was twelve at the time. He, obviously, was older, good looking, mysterious. I was young and didn't know any better. Over the course of the next few years I tried to get him to notice me. But he only had eyes for Madeline. He was in love with his best friend's wife. Sport was born when I was fifteen. Thomas was around more, supposedly to help with the baby. I redoubled my efforts. Did a lot of stupid things. My rebellion nearly drove my parents to distraction. Sadly, it was all for naught. I thought I had grown out of it."

Erin paused to collect herself. "One day, shortly after Sport had started school, I headed over to Andrew and Maddie's to take my sister shopping. I walked into kitchen and found Thomas and Maddie grappling. He was trying to force himself on her, I just know it. Maddie tried to laugh it off, but I didn't believe her. When I went to confront Thomas about it, he had disappeared. No one's seen him since."

_That's not true,_ Mick thought. He didn't feel like now was the right time to tell Erin that Thomas was a vampire and very much alive. Telling that story had clearly taken its toll on her. She suddenly looked every one of her hundred years. She replaced the photo in the box and closed it. Beth went to her and gave the frail woman a hug. Erin found Mick's eyes, silently pleading forgiveness. But there was nothing to forgive. The anger coursing through his veins was not directed at her; it was directed at Thomas.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Another flashback, another step down the slippery slope. Please keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Mick threw the pillow across the room in frustration. _I used to be good at this. I guess this is what I get for not practicing for nearly fifty years._ He got up to retrieve the pillow and forced himself to calm down. Josef was going to be there any moment. The elder vampire had called about an hour ago, announcing his return to Los Angeles. Mick asked if Josef could get to his apartment ASAP. The dead, flat tone in Mick's voice hid the anger Josef could sense underneath. Worried about his friend, Josef readily agreed.

Mick returned to the couch and sat down. He picked up the slightly beat up acoustic guitar and began again. He had wanted to write a song for Beth to play at the wedding but he soon realized that was a futile endeavor. Even if he could adequately express his love for Beth in song, he was so out of practice that he wouldn't be able to play it. So he sat in the living room with an open songbook and practiced. _Perhaps if I can get the hang of this again I can still sing. It'll just be someone else's song._

Fortunately, Mick had the apartment to himself. Beth had left a couple of hours before to go to work and attend to a few wedding related errands. She had said something about taking Erin with her; he hoped they were having more fun than he was. After screwing up the chords for the tenth time, Mick decided to try a different song. He flipped through the book trying to find an easy one. Spying a likely candidate, Mick grabbed his guitar pick and began to play. He got halfway through the song when he heard Josef knock.

"Use your key!" Mick yelled.

The lock clicked and Josef strode though the door, shutting it after him. He did a slight double take when he saw Mick sitting on the couch, guitar in hand.

"I haven't seen you do that in a long time," Josef said quietly as he seated himself in a chair.

"I haven't wanted to in a long time," Mick replied.

"It shows."

Mick scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mick, Gandhi could play better than you."

"Gandhi's dead, Josef."

"Exactly." He paused. "What's with the déjà vu?"

Mick shrugged. "I wanted to play at the wedding."

"Well, you're gonna need more practice."

"Thanks for that assessment, Captain Obvious."

"I do what I can. Why'd you call me over here?"

Mick set the guitar aside and sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but…Thomas is alive."

"You're not telling me anything that I didn't already know, Mick."

"How did you – scratch that. I don't want to know. Did you know that he's here? In Los Angeles?"

"That I did not know." Josef's eyes began to frost over and he growled. "That bastard has a death wish. I distinctly remember ordering him out of my city."

"So do I, Josef."

"What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea. I saw him at LAX. He was working with Homeland Security on the bomb threat two days ago."

"Do you know where he is now?" Josef queried.

"I was hoping Ryder could help with that."

"You driving?" Josef said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Mick got up and followed his friend out the door. One the drive back to Josef's office, he told Josef about his visit to Erin the day before. As he finished, Josef said, "It's good to know that the guy was always fucked up. It'll make killing him so much more fun."

A part of Mick couldn't help but agree with him, but he said nothing. Shortly thereafter, Mick pulled into Josef's parking garage. They exited the Mercedes and headed up to Josef's office. Ryder was already at work by the time they got there.

"Find anything yet?" Josef asked.

"I'm almost in, sir."

Mick and Josef stood behind Ryder and waited. A minute later Ryder England had successfully hacked into the Homeland Security mainframe. As he scanned the screen he let out a low whistle.

"This is gonna take a while," Ryder said.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked.

"According to this, there's no Thomas Masters working for Homeland Security."

"Maybe he changed his name."

"Well, if he did, we're going to have to look at the ident photos of all the agents. You know what he looks like?"

Mick and Josef exchanged a dark look. "Yeah, we do," Mick said.

"Pull up a chair, gentlemen. Might as well be comfy."

Together the three of them began to scan the thousands of photos. It was exceedingly boring. Mick allowed his mind to wander…

_Mick grabbed the sheet and slung it around his hips. He was surprised the incessant knocking hadn't woken Coraline. She always was a heavy sleeper. Their latest round of ferocious lovemaking had exhausted her. Mick smiled smugly as he opened the door._

_"I see the little lady is back," Thomas said._

_"Yeah," Mick replied. "What's up, Thomas?"_

_"Murder case."_

_"You're a cop. Why do you need me?"_

_"We're short staffed. They've got nearly everyone working on the President's visit."_

_Mick glanced over his shoulder. Coraline was still asleep. "Alright, come on in."_

_Mick had been a PI for nearly five years. He had taken it up at Thomas's suggestion. They had worked several cases together. Mick was also able to use Thomas's contacts at the department, which came in handy on more than one occasion. This was the first__ time Thomas had come asking for__help;__ usually_ _it was the other way around._

_Thomas pulled out a folder and handed it to Mick. Estelle Walker, 48, was found dead in Beverly Hills. She had been raped and strangled. The police file indicated no leads._

_"Have you checked out the scene?" Mick asked._

_"Not yet. My lieutenant handed me the file a little while ago."_

_Mick headed back to the bedroom and got dressed. Together, he and Thomas went examine the scene. There was little evidence of a struggle, but each of them saw what happened. _

_"That son of a bitch," Mick said as the vision passed._

_"You saw it too, huh?"_

_"Yeah.__ What's our next move?"_

_"We go and deal with him," Thomas said matter-of-factly._

_"Shouldn't we get back up or something?"_

_"You're still thinking in human terms, Mick. We don't need them. In fact they'd complicate things. If we take care of this, there's one less monster running loose. Trust me, it's easier."_

_"I don't know, Thomas."_

_"No offense, Mick, but you haven't dealt with this kind of thing before. This guy will kill again. We have the power to stop it. Don't you want that?"_

_"Yes, but –"_

_"Remember we're not bound by human rules. We can do whatever we want."_

_Maybe it was the headiness of having his beloved Coraline back in his arms. Maybe it was the viciousness of the vision. May be it was the emergence of the beast within. Mick didn't know what it was but he found himself nodding as he and Thomas headed out to Estelle's neighborhood._

"Mick," Josef said loudly.

His eyes came back into focus. "What's going on?"

"You were off on Tatoonine there, boy-o."

"Sorry. Did you find him?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?" He has to be there."

"I'm telling you he isn't. Looks like he managed to dupe you. _Again._"

Mick thought about that, remembering the last time he saw Thomas. He looked sheepish. He said to Josef, "I'm surprised you still spoke to me after that."

"So am I." Josef grinned mischievously. "You do keep me entertained."

Mick managed a smile of his own. "Glad to be of service."

They were interrupted by Mick's phone. It was Beth. "How'd the shopping go?"

Beth's voice shook. "You have to get to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Mick said, suddenly alarmed.

"It's Erin."

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I bring you chapter 10! Enjoy! Please read and **review**! My muse thanks you!**  
**

**Chapter Ten**

_Four hours earlier…_

Beth sighed. She had been calling Lt. Carl Davis every ten minutes for the last hour. Either he was in an interrogation or he was deliberately ignoring her. She hoped it was the former. Beth rubbed her tired eyes and stood up. She still had a myriad of things to do before she could head home. She was worried about Mick. He'd been in an odd mood since their visit to Erin the evening before. There was something he wasn't telling her; she could feel it. The sooner she got home the better.

On her way to the ladies room, Beth nearly ran into Charles. Embarrassed about being distracted, she muttered "sorry" and continued on her way without looking back.

"Hey Beth!" Charles called as she reached the door.

Reluctantly, she turned. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You looked worried about something," Charles observed.

"I was just distracted by this case, that's all."

Charles looked skeptical. "OK, if you say so. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." She paused. "Wait. Can you find the number of an Erin Ramsey for me?"

Beth could have sworn she saw a flash of white in Charles's eyes as she spoke. It happened too fast for her to be sure. "No problem," the young man said.

When Beth returned from the ladies room, she found Erin's number on her desk. She programmed it into her phone and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Erin. It's Beth."

"Hello, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, would you be up to running a few wedding errands with me this afternoon? I'd really appreciate your input on a few things."

"I'm honored that you would ask. I'd love to."

"Are you sure? It's no big deal. I mean, if you're tired or something…" Beth hedged.

"Beth, I'm old, not dead. I've still got a few good outings in me yet."

Beth laughed. "OK. I'll pick you up in a half an hour."

"Alright. Bye, Beth."

"Bye, Erin."

Beth gathered her things, let Mo know she was leaving and headed out to her car. The drive to Pasadena was largely uneventful. She only had one idiot in an SUV cut her off. Promptly a half hour later, Beth pulled into Erin's driveway. The indomitable old lady was waiting for her on the porch. Erin smiled warmly as Beth approached. After sharing a hug, Beth said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Where're we off to?"

"Just a couple of things. I have a dress fitting and then we have to swing by the courthouse. After that, I was thinking you could have dinner with me and Mick."

Erin smiled mischievously. "I think I can handle that."

Together, they walked to Beth's Prius. Beth was slightly surprised at how steady Erin was on her feet. _I hope I'm like that when I'm her age._ They got in the car and drove off into Los Angeles traffic. Twenty minutes later, Beth pulled into the parking lot. She and Erin made their way quietly into the shop. The clerk lit up when she saw Beth approach.

"Beth! Hi! I was wondering when you were gonna get your butt in here! That dress isn't going to fit itself, you know."

"Hi, Amanda. Things have been hectic lately. Today's the earliest I could get here," Beth assured her.

Amanda hopped out from behind the counter and headed to the back. "I'll be right out. Just make yourself at home."

Beth and Erin sat down in the fitting area and waited. Erin kept looking around the room with a wistful look on her weathered face.

"You never got married, did you?" Beth asked quietly.

Erin sighed. "No, I never did. I was never very good at long term relationships."

It seemed to be a sensitive spot, so Beth didn't push. Instead, she reached out and took Erin's hand, squeezing gently. The moment passed when Amanda returned with Beth's dress. Beth couldn't help the grin that crossed her face when she headed into the fitting room to change. When she emerged five minutes later, Erin let out a gasp. "You look gorgeous, my dear."

Beth blushed. "Thanks," she said sheepishly.

Again, Amanda interrupted. "OK, Beth you know the drill. Hop up here and I can fix that hem for you."

Beth climbed up on the stool and stood as still as she could. She'd fallen in love with this dress that second she saw it. It was all satin with a fitted bodice that flared at the waist. It had a beaded cuff at the top of the strapless gown. Her favorite thing was the way it gathered in the back to form the short train. She'd never been a fan of long trains, so this was perfect. Every time she put her dress on she wanted to glide around the room and feel that satin on her skin. It was a real struggle for her to remain still long enough for Amanda to finish adjusting the hem.

"There! All done," Amanda said triumphantly.

Beth stepped down and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm getting married. __To Mick.__In this dress._ It was times like this that she had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't some sort of elaborate dream. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. Erin came over and stood next to her, slipping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"He's going to love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Besides if he doesn't, I'll be there to knock some sense into him."

Beth laughed. "I'm sure you would."

Reluctantly, Beth went back to the fitting room to change. They still had stops to make. Beth handed the dress back to Amanda, who took it back to the storage area. Beth and Erin thanked her and headed out to the car. Next stop was the Los Angeles County courthouse.

"Do you mind if we make an extra stop while we're here?" Beth said as she put the car in park. "I want to check on a source while I have him cornered."

"Don't let me get in the way of your job, Beth."

Beth wanted to check on the status of the marriage license. She was slightly paranoid about it. They'd had to forge Mick's birth certificate, since they obviously couldn't use the real one. Josef had assured her that his guy did excellent work, but Beth wanted to be sure. She waited patiently for the clerk to check, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Beth? What are you doing here?"

Startled, Beth looked up to see Josh standing behind her. _This is in no way awkward._ "Hi, Josh."

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you working on a story or something?" Josh queried.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Beth avoided Josh's eyes. "I have to talk to Carl about a story, but that's not my primary reason for being here."

Before Josh could question her, the clerk returned. "Here you are, Miss Turner. Everything appears to be in order. I was going to send this to you, but since you're here…"

"I'll take it. Thanks." Beth turned back to Josh.

Josh peered at the paper. "Marriage license? You're getting married?" His eyes moved to her left hand. "I see. You're marrying St. John," he said in a hollow tone.

Beth sighed. "Yeah, in a little over two weeks."

"Were you going to tell me?"

Beth shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I've been meaning to call you."

Josh's face softened. "It's OK, Beth. I'm not sure I'd have told me either." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy."

Erin watched the exchange curiously. Beth had mentioned her ex-boyfriend Josh the night before. Erin had gotten the impression that Josh didn't like her nephew very much. She was about to say something when Josh smiled sadly and walked away. Erin turned her attention to Beth.

"Are you alright, Beth?"

"Yes. I was just hoping to avoid that conversation."

"Sometimes it's better to confront our fears rather than run from them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Beth tucked the marriage license into her purse. "You up for one more stop?"

"Lead on."

The two women wove their way through the crowd of cops, lawyers and others. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of the desk of Lt. Carl Davis.

"No," Carl said without looking up.

Beth frowned. "But I haven't even asked yet."

"Whatever you want the answer is no."

"You're no fun."

Carl looked un-amused. "That's me, Carl "No Fun" Davis."

"I just want to know if you've seen the surveillance footage," Beth said coaxingly.

"No, you don't. You want to know what I saw on the tape."

Beth smiled triumphantly. "Ah ha! So you did see it!"

Carl sighed in defeat. Meanwhile, Erin allowed her attention to drift. She glanced around the room watching members of the LAPD go about their day. Her eyes settled on a handsome young cop hunched over his desk. He was clearly engrossed in something. When the young man raised his head to rub his eyes, Erin gasped. Suddenly, it felt like a fist clenched around her heart. The last thing that crossed her mind as she lost consciousness was _it can't be…_

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I got chapter 11 finished! It's got another flashback, Josef's this time. Enjoy! Reviews make me happy!**  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I have to go," Mick said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Josef asked.

"Erin's in the hospital. They don't know how bad it is."

Josef didn't hesitate. "Then let's get the hell out of here. I'll drive."

Mick didn't have the presence of mind to argue. He just followed Josef down to the Ferrari and climbed in. Josef glanced worriedly at his friend. Mick always felt these things so deeply. How Mick managed to retain so much of his humanity was something that Josef had always envied, not that he'd ever admit it…

_"Josef!__ Where are you, man?"_

_Josef emerged from his bath__ wrapping a towel around his waist. "Geez, Mick. Where's the fire?"_

_"No fire. You got any __freshies__ around?"_

_"Of course.__ What's wrong with yours?"_

_"Coraline's back. You know how she can be."_

_Josef rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you keep going back to her. Hasn't she tortured you enough? Do you enjoy being a masochist?"_

_Mick frowned. "It's not like that, Josef."_

_"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. I give it a month tops. And then I'll say I told you so."_

_"You __gonna__ help me or not?"_

_"Calm down, buddy. You're covered." Josef beckoned to one of his girls as he and Mick moved to the living room. Josef suspected that there was more going on then Mick was saying, but he held his tongue. Mick looked at Josef gratefully as the brunette sauntered up to him. Mick closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, clean and wholesome. She would do. Mick held out his hand as his eyes frosted over. The brunette sat herself on the arm of the chair and closed her eyes. Mick ran his fingers lightly over her throat and she shivered. Mick smiled to himself just before he sank his fangs into her throat._

_Josef watched his friend carefully. Even in the short time they'd known each other, Mick had been a study in contrasts. In the beginning, he'd hated what he was so much that Josef was sure he'd off himself one day. But all that had changed in the last few years. Mick had begun to __embrace what he was; at least as far as someone with his sensibilities could. It began after he'd started his PI business. Some weird guilt trip, Josef thought it was. Doing his job allowed him to relieve the underlying guilt Mick felt at feeding. Josef didn't understand it; hell, he wasn't even sure Mick understood it. __At least Mick wasn't starving himself. But tonight was different. Something had happened. Josef was determined to get to the bottom of it._

_"Better?" Josef asked as Mick finished._

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_"So what happened?"_

_Mick averted his eyes. "Who says anything happened?"_

_"Come on, Mick. You never ask for one of my girls. And don't give me some bullshit about Coraline. We both know the woman would be doing __backflips__ to see you enjoy feeding."_

_Mick was reluctant to tell Josef. He wasn't in the mood to be mocked. He wasn't even sure he understood it himself. But then again, Josef was almost four hundred years old. What the hell._

_"Thomas came over tonight. He needed help on a case."_

_"Well, I already know I'm not __gonna__ like this story. You know I can't stand that asshole."_

_"Do you want to hear this or not?" Mick said, irritated._

_"Fine, go ahead."_

_Mick proceeded to tell Josef all about the search of the Walker crime scene and the encounter afterward. He concluded, "I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that but I did. I don't know which way is up anymore."_

_"__So let me g__et this straight. Guy kills girl. You find said guy and kill him. What's the problem?"_

_"You sound like Thomas."_

_Josef scowled at that. "Humans have never dealt with their more unsavory elements adequately. You know that."_

_"That doesn't give us the right to be vigilantes, Josef."_

_"Mick, if it bothers you that much then why did you do it? Think."_

_Mick paused. __"Because it felt good.__ I wanted to end his life the way he'd ended another's."_

_Josef nodded seriously. He was going to have a talk with Thomas. The guy was a bad influence._

Josef pulled into the Sacred Angels Hospital parking lot much the same way he had nearly four months earlier. Only this time there wasn't blood everywhere. He and Mick practically ran into the ICU. The charge nurse directed them to Erin's room. They found Beth keeping vigil by her bedside. Erin was still unconscious and pale.

"How is she?" Mick asked from the doorway.

Beth raised her head. "Stable. She had a mild heart attack. I knew I shouldn't have taken her with me." She sniffed.

Mick crossed the room and gathered Beth in his arms. "This is not your fault. She's one hundred. This could have just as easily happened at home."

"I know. She just looks so fragile."

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Josef suddenly felt like he was intruding. "Do either of you need anything? Coffee? Anything?"

Beth smiled gratefully. "Coffee would be great, Josef, thanks."

Josef gave her a half smile. "My pleasure," he replied and was gone.

Mick and Beth sat in the two uncomfortable hospital chairs. Mick's gaze lingered on Erin's face. Finally he turned to Beth and said, "So what did you do this afternoon?"

"Not much. We went and got my final dress fitting, then headed to the courthouse." She continued, describing her awkward encounter with Josh and her conversation with Carl.

"So while you were talking to Carl, Erin had a heart attack."

"Yeah. There was nothing. No indication that anything was wrong. It was very sudden. We got the ambulance and came straight here."

Josef returned with Beth's coffee. "Any change?"

"No." The three of them continued to keep vigil for the next few hours. Beth dozed on Mick's shoulder. Nurses went in and out checking Erin's vitals and trying to look reassuring. Finally, Erin stirred. Mick shook Beth awake and jumped up to Erin's bedside.

"Welcome back," Mick said, smiling in relief.

"Didn't go anywhere." She glanced around. "And who is this handsome fellow?" Erin said, indicating Josef.

Josef actually looked embarrassed. Mick was shocked. His friend smiled warmly and said, "I'm Mick's friend, Josef. I'm glad you're awake. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"I bet you have."

Beth couldn't contain herself anymore. "Erin, I am so sorry."

Erin cut her off. "Now none of that. This isn't your fault. If you thought you'd seen a ghost at my age you'd have a heart attack too."

Mick and Josef exchanged a look. Mick cleared his throat. "A ghost? What did you see?"

"Well Beth was talking to her friend and I was people watching. Not much else to do at my age. Anyway, I watched this young police officer. He was very engrossed in his work." She shivered. "He looked up from his work and I swore I saw Thomas looking back at me. But that's impossible." Erin saw the knowing look in Mick's eyes. A light bulb went off. "It _is_ possible, isn't it? Thomas is like you. And you knew."

Beth turned to Mick. "Thomas is alive?" Mick nodded. "And you didn't see fit to entrust me with this information? What were you thinking? I'm not a little girl anymore, Mick. When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?"

Josef tried to say something but Mick cut him off. "No, Josef. It's OK. Beth's right. I should have told her days ago."

"What do you mean 'days ago'?" How long have you known?" Beth asked angrily.

"Since the bomb threat at LAX."

"I could kill you right now, you know that." She turned to Josef. "I'm assuming you knew too."

Josef held up his hands. "Hold on there, Nancy Drew. I didn't know until this afternoon. If it helps, I told him to tell you. It's not my fault he's a big coward."

Mick's eyes flashed. "Watch it, Josef."

"Hey, I just call it like I see it."

Erin cut in. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

Mick thought fast. If Thomas was still at the courthouse then he had a chance to deal with him before he caused anymore damage. "Josef, could you stay with Erin? Beth and I need to go the courthouse."

Josef nodded. Beth said, "Wait, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

Mick drew Beth over to the corner. "Beth, I promise that I'll tell you. Everything. But we have to get to the courthouse. This may be my best shot at getting him, do you understand?"

Beth felt her anger dissipate. Mick would never deliberately place her in danger. She knew that whatever history Mick and Thomas had it wasn't pleasant. That was excluding the unsavory things she already knew about Thomas. She glanced over at Erin. Beth felt an overwhelming urge to beat Thomas within an inch of his life for hurting her. Beth looked back at Mick. "OK. Let's go."

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here it is, the big reveal chapter. Don't worry when you get to the end. There are a few more revelations but they come later. This one's more about Mick and his state of mind, especially vis a vis Beth. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. As always, flashbacks are in italics! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

The ride to the courthouse was spent in silence. Mick remained too much of a coward to have the inevitable Thomas conversation. How do you explain to the love of your undead life about the person that led you down the dark path? _And have __her__ not hate me?_ Mick wasn't convinced that it could be done and it terrified him.

_He'd been prowling the streets for over two hours. The unseasonably cold weather made people stay inside. It was maddening. He looked at his watch. Sunrise was in an hour. He needed to get home before that. He had a client meeting promptly at eight._

_Mick stopped on the corner. He sniffed the air searching for an enticing scent. He smelled the usual city smells: sewage, car exhausts, salt air, __fast__ food. He growled in frustration. Surely he could find one good catch in this fucking city. Mick strode down the street, apparently unconcerned. A couple of blocks down the street he paused to sniff again. _Finally!_he__ thought triumphantly. There it is. He scanned the surrounding area. He was in the heart of downtown, much of it still bustling despite the early hour. _And they call New York the city that never sleeps._ He saw it coming toward him. It brushed past a couple of winos with a look of distaste. It was young with long legs and a shock of auburn hair. It was beautiful, probably an actress headed for her call time. Too bad it would never get there._

_Mick quickly crossed the street. He didn't move to fast; he didn't want it startled. As he neared his prey, he put on his most innocent expression. "Excuse me, miss," he said, reaching for its arm._

_It turned, clearly irritated. "Listen, buster –__" It__ stopped sort when it saw Mick. It sucked in a breath. Exhaling, it said, "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"_

_Mick was disappointed. This would be easier than he hoped. He glanced at the horizon; he could feel sunrise approaching. Mick smiled hesitantly. "Yes. I think I'm lost. Do you thing you could direct me to the Capitol Records building?"_

_"You a musician?"_

_Mick nodded. It turned its head, exposing the neck. Mick felt the change begin to overtake him. He used the distraction to strike. He dragged his prey off to the deep shadows to his left. The movement was so fast it didn't have a chance to scream. Mick inhaled; the scent of fear was intoxicating. His prey whimpered softly. Mick ran his tongue over the pulse point on his prey's neck. "It's OK," he said softly into its skin. Inhaling one final time, Mick's fangs sliced into its neck, releasing its sweet blood to his waiting throat. He relished its taste; it had just the right amount of tang. He felt the prey go limp in his grasp as he savored the last few drops of blood. It dropped carelessly to the ground as Mick noticed the first rays of dawn in the eastern sky._

Mick pulled into the courthouse parking lot. Beth was climbing out before the Mercedes had come to a stop. "Beth, wait," Mick called.

"Why? You said it yourself. The sooner we get him the better. Now come on, or you're gonna miss all the fun."

Mick caught up to her easily. Together they strode into the police precinct. Mick gazed quickly around the room but he didn't see Thomas. _Looks like we're too late.__ Damn!_ Beth glanced up at him; he shook his head slightly. She frowned.

"What are you two doing here?"

Mick looked seriously at Carl. The cop shivered inwardly under Mick's gaze. "Well?" said Carl again.

Beth opened her mouth to speak but Mick beat her to it. "Did you notice anyone unusual around here this afternoon? Anyone that shouldn't be here?"

Carl looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about, St. John? Beth, I think your boy here has finally lost it."

Beth said, "Look, Carl, we don't have a lot of time. Did you see anyone or not? It would have been around the time my friend had her heart attack."

"No one was here that wasn't supposed to be. Except you," Carl said nodding to Beth.

"What about Homeland Security?" Mick asked.

"Just their liaison, Roberts. He was sitting over there." Carl pointed.

Mick walked over to the desk that Carl indicated. Thomas's scent clung to the area like a wet blanket. Unfortunately, he was long gone. Cursing under his breath, he returned to Beth.

"He's gone."

"Any idea where he went?"

Mick shook his head. Beth turned to Carl, eyebrows raised. "He wasn't here when I came back from the ambulance. I assumed he left to…you know…liaise."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Carl, may I see the surveillance footage while we're here?"

Mick interjected, "Hold on, Beth. I'm not sure we have time for that."

"Do you have a better idea? It'll take five minutes."

Mick sighed. "Fine."

Carl led the way to one of the interrogation rooms. He turned quietly to Mick and Beth. "You never saw this." They nodded. Carl hit the play button on the VCR. The first ten minutes were pretty mundane. The phone booth was in direct line of sight from the bank. A couple of customers appeared at the ATM but no takers at the phone. Then a dark haired figure came into the frame. The caller was on the phone for only thirty seconds. He looked left and right as he hung up. Beth gasped and Mick stared in disbelief.

"Charles," Beth whispered.

"Thomas," Mick said, just as quietly.

Carl saw the shock on their faces. He was about to question it when Mick abruptly led Beth out of the room. "Hey!" Carl yelled after them. Mick ignored him. As inconspicuously as they could, Mick and Beth returned to the Mercedes. Beth still looked shocked. Mick was faster to recover; scenarios were tumbling through his mind, each more ludicrous than the last. The only thing he knew was that Beth would never look at him the same way again.

They arrived at the apartment a half hour later. Neither had spoken in the car. Silently, they took the elevator up to their floor. As soon as they were inside, Beth rounded on Mick.

"Did I see what I think I saw?"

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Beth. How long has he been at Buzzwire?"

"About a month."

"He's been slowly ingratiating himself. It's what he does. I don't think he counted on his cover being blown this soon though."

"I see him at Buzzwire! Everyday!" Beth paused. "Oh my god! This afternoon! I thought I saw something. I could have sworn that I'd seen his eyes change. How could I have been so stupid?"

Mick wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath. It was more important than ever that Beth know the truth. He would deal with the consequences later. Beth was still berating herself when Mick placed a finger under her chin and met her eyes.

"Beth, look at me. There are things you need to know. Important things. They won't be easy to hear. But I'm asking you not to interrupt until I've finished. Can you do that?"

Beth gulped. "Yes, Mick."

Mick averted his eyes to the floor. Shame, a deeper shame than he'd ever felt, washed over him. He wasn't sure he could do it. But he did. He just started talking. He told Beth about his marriage to Coraline in all its bloody and destructive detail. He told her about being an outcast, the pain, the hunger, Josef's attempts to include him in vampire circles. He told her about the night he reunited with Thomas. He stared determinedly at the floor as he spoke of the pure joy of feeding.

Then came the hard part, explaining how he went from mild mannered PI to a monster that hunted for fun not food. He explained how he destroyed lives, every gory detail. He explained how humans became things instead of people. Of course Thomas was an integral part of the transformation. Thomas reveled in destruction. Josef preferred the more low key approach. Thomas made waves wherever he went. Josef chose to blend in. It was a distinction that Mick didn't appreciate until much later. As he neared the end, Mick's throat began to close up, tears stung his eyes. His emotions got the better of him. Terrified of what he would see if he looked at Beth, Mick ran for it. He ran up the stairs and through the gray door. Shutting it firmly behind him, he put his back to the door and listened to see if Beth had followed him. All he heard was the closing of the front door. Beth had left. She finally understood the monster that he was and she left. Mick slid his back down the door landing with a soft thump. And he wept.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Yep, it's another flashback. Josef's this time. Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Beth didn't remember calling the cab. Nor did she remember the ride to the hospital. Mick's words kept running through her head. He'd been right; it wasn't easy for her to hear. Oddly, it was the Coraline stuff that upset her the most. She knew she should be repulsed by the horrors that Mick described and part of her was. But she was also certain that whatever he'd been in the past wasn't what he was now. She just had to convince him of that. If he didn't let go of the past, if he continued to define himself by _what_ he was rather than _who_ he was, they'd never have a chance. She had no idea how to get through to him. So she turned to the only person who knew Mick better than she did: Josef.

Beth heard laughter coming from Erin's room. Clearly the four hundred year old vampire and the centenarian were getting along. Josef was telling a story as Beth entered. "Would you believe it? So Sinatra says –" He stopped abruptly when he saw Beth. His countenance immediately became serious. "What happened? Where's Mick?"

"He's at home. At least he was when I left."

_They're practically joined at the hip. What's going on?_ Josef came over and stood in front of Beth. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on, Beth? What did you find out?"

Beth's eyes welled up with tears. The thought that had been nagging at her since Mick's admission threatened to overwhelm her. She glanced up at Josef, who was at a loss. Weepy human females were not his forte. Beth's lower lip trembled and she gave in to her doubts. As her sobs wracked her small frame, Josef awkwardly gathered her in his arms, holding her as she cried. _Mick's got some serious explaining to do. Why do I always have to be his Dr. Phil?_

Gradually Beth pulled herself together. She pulled away from Josef and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Josef fished out a handkerchief and handed it to her, "Here, use this."

"Thanks." Josef gestured for her to sit.

Erin took in the scene, worry etched on her features. What had Mick done to make the poor girl cry? She wished fervently to get out of her godforsaken hospital room and knock some sense into her sometimes stupid nephew.

As soon as Beth was settled, Josef said, "Now can you tell me what that was about?"

"It's a long story, Josef."

"Do I look busy?"

"No." Beth paused, tying to figure out how to phrase her words. She took a deep breath and continued. "We headed over to the courthouse, but Thomas was already gone. I asked Carl if we could see the surveillance footage. I don't think I've ever been that shocked. At least not in the last year or so."

"What did you see?"

"Josef, Thomas and Charles are the same person. More importantly, Thomas called in the bomb threat on LAX."

"Back up a sec. Who's Charles?"

"My intern trainee at Buzzwire. Or so I thought."

Josef looked confused. "So you're telling me that Mr. Illusions of Grandeur and your intern are the same person?"

"If by that you mean Thomas then yes."

"That still doesn't explain the crying."

Beth remained silent for a moment then took another deep breath. "He told me, Josef. All those things that I'd wanted to know about his life before…me, in horrifying detail." Beth reached out and took Erin's hand. "And then he ran."

_Dumbass,_ Josef thought. "Look, Beth, I know it must have been hard for you to hear those things. But you have to understand that Mick was just doing what vampires do. We hunt, we feed. Granted, it took Mick a little while to get into the swing of things, but all that changed when he saved you."

"I know that, Josef. That's not why I'm upset though."

"Color me confused. Well, if it's not that, then what is it?"

"Coraline."

"She's dead, Beth."

"Physically, yeah. But what about emotionally? Mick told me, Josef. He told me all about his relationship with her. The intensity of his feelings for her."

Suddenly, Josef understood. "You're worried that he doesn't feel the same way about you." Beth nodded slowly.

Erin decided that this was a good time to reassert her presence. "Are you completely daft?" Both Beth and Josef looked at her in shock; they'd forgotten she was there. Erin cleared her throat. "There is nothing that boy wouldn't do for you, you hear me? Nothing. He'd go to hell and back, if you asked him to."

Beth shook her head. "You weren't there, Erin. He spoke about Coraline with such passion. It was scary."

Josef knelt down in front of her. "Beth, listen to me. I was there. I was a witness to the freak show. And I'm telling you that what he had with Coraline pales in comparison to what he has with you."

Beth smiled half heartedly. "There are times I really hate you."

Josef grinned. "And why is that?"

"For being right."

"I try. Now get your ass over there and straighten him out. We're gonna need him to help track down Thomas."

Beth rose from her chair. Erin squeezed her hand. "Give him hell from me. I'd do it myself, but my warden here," she nodded at Josef, "won't let me out of this place."

Beth glanced at Josef and Erin. "Thanks." She turned and left the room, calling for a cab as she strode down the hall. Josef settled into the chair that Beth had just vacated. He seemed lost in thought.

"Are you thinking about Mick and Beth?" Erin asked. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'm sure they will," Josef said absently. "And, no, I wasn't thinking about them."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"The last time I saw Thomas."

_Two of his people brought the shackled vampire into Josef's office. The silver surrounding his ankles and wrists kept him sufficiently docile. Still, it didn't prevent the venomous look on Thomas's face. Josef was reminded again why he hated the younger vampire._

_"That will be all, gentlemen." The two guards backed off from the prisoner and exited the room. Thomas and Josef continued to look daggers at one another._

_Josef spoke first. "Are you in any way insane?"_

_"Why would you ask me that?"_

_"__Because you tried to kill me and because you threatened the exposure of our world with your antics. I can only conclude that they are the actions of an unstable mind."_

_"Look, just because I refuse to kiss your ass –"_

_"Thomas, that's enough," Mick said from the doorway. "Stop trying to do __yourself__ favors."_

_"Where have you been?" Josef asked._

_"Working."_

_Josef could smell the fresh kill from across the room. _Well done, my friend._ He turned his attention back to Thomas. "Just tell me this. Why? Forget about me for a second. Why would you knowingly endanger the Tribe?"_

_Thomas looked at him with hateful eyes. __"Because I could."_

_Josef scoffed. "You just like destruction. You may hide behind that mask of law and order but deep down you revel in the chaos. You enjoy watching the world go to hell around you." Thomas snarled. "Give me one good reason not to kill you."_

_"Do what you have to," Thomas spat._

_Josef advanced on Thomas, machete in his hand._

_"Josef, wait."_

_"Stay out of this, Mick."_

_Mick ignored him. He took Josef by the arm and guided him to a corner. "Don't kill him, Josef."_

_"Why the hell not?__ He tried to kill me. __Nearly got you too.__ He doesn't give a shit about you. He used you get to me. On top of which, his stupidity nearly exposed us. I refuse to be chased by an axe wielding, torch bearing mob. He needs to die."_

_"I know that, Josef. But I can't."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here.__ I'd have __offed__ myself__ a long time ago, we both know that. I'm asking you, as a favor, not to kill him. Do whatever you must, just don't kill him."_

_Josef knew what he had to do. For his own safety as well as others, Thomas needed to be put down. But Mick's plea touched a nerve Josef thought long dead. In his nearly four hundred years, he'd never had many close friends. He was always surrounded and always alone. Mick was different. He gave Josef a sense of companionship and camaraderie that has been missing in his undead life. Maybe it was because he saw himself in Mick; at least his younger self. Josef nodded slightly and turned back to Thomas._

_"Get out of my city. If you ever set foot in Los Angeles again, I'll kill you myself."_

Just as Josef was finishing the story, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered. It was Beth. "Shouldn't you be talking to Mick and not me?"

"I would if I knew where the hell he was."

_To be continued… _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry about the lateness. Real life sucks. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friends H, GA, and PNW. Thank you ladies for your words of encouragement. They mean a great deal to me! I love you guys! Remember reviews make me happy! Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

The closer Beth got to her destination the angrier she became. _Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? Why can't he allow himself to be happy?_ Well, she'd just have to show him that she wasn't going anywhere. Erin and Josef had put their heads together trying to figure out where Mick had gone. They decided the likeliest place was his childhood home. Josef said that it was a place where Mick liked to go to think. _I just hope he's there,_ Beth thought as the cab turned down the right street.

She needn't have worried. Mick's Mercedes was parked in the driveway. Beth handed the cabbie her fare and climbed out. Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her bag and climbed the stairs. The small house was slightly run down. Paint peeled from the walls and a couple of shutters were broken. An old rocking chair sat motionless on the porch. All in all, the house had seen better days. Beth took all this in as she raised her hand to the door and knocked firmly. Mick didn't answer. Grinding her teeth, she knocked again. There was still no sound on the other side of the door. "Damn it, Mick, I know you're in there. Open up."

Inside the house, Mick sat at the kitchen table staring off into space. His brain barely registered Beth's incessant knocks. He just knew that he didn't want to move. Thus he was startled when the door creaked open and Beth stepped across the threshold.

"There you are," she said.

Mick refused to look at her. "Go away, Beth."

"No, I've had enough of you playing the martyr."

This time he looked at her. "Is that what you think I'm doing? I'm trying to protect you!" he shouted.

Beth threw her bag on the couch. "Protect me from what? Life? You can't protect me from that!"

"I'm trying to protect you from _me!_ Don't you understand what I'm capable of? I could hurt you!"

"Mick, the only way you could hurt me is by shutting me out! We're in this together. You don't get to decide what's best for me. Only I can do that." Beth paused, putting her hands on her hips. "Doesn't the last year mean anything to you? Or was I just convenient?"

That stung. A lot. "How can you ask me that? This last year has meant everything to me!"

"And what? You're willing to throw that all away? Based on something that's never going to happen?"

"But it will, Beth! One day I'm going to loose control. I don't want you to see me that way, ever."

Beth's face was flushed from shouting. Mick had never seen Beth this angry. "Do you have a crystal ball? Are you suddenly Sybil Trelawney? You don't know what the future holds any more that I do, Mick! But I do know one thing. You are _not_ what you think you are."

Mick wanted desperately to believe her, but he just couldn't. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? Didn't you hear about all the lives I've taken? The futures I've destroyed? I'm not a guardian angel or some knight in shining armor! I'm a monster, Beth!"

Beth drew herself up to her full height and took a few steps toward him. "There're a dozen filing cabinets in your office that prove different. What about them? What about _me?_ Don't they mean anything? Don't _I _mean anything? Yes, you were a monster once. But you're not anymore! Do you honestly think I could love a monster? Do you think so little of me?"

Mick, for the first time, focused on the hurt, anger and love in her eyes. _Don't you understand how this kills me? How much it hurts to push you away?_ He'd been deluding himself. He couldn't give her the kind of life she deserved. "You deserve better than me, Beth! You deserve someone who can give you a normal life!"

"Who says I want a normal life! Have I ever said that I want the 2.5 kids and the house with the picket fence? I don't want those things! Everything I want is right here!"

"Beth, you just don't understand."

This was it. Her last chance to get through to him. As painful as it was, she took it. "Why wouldn't I understand? Because I'm not a vampire? Because I'm not your precious Coraline?"

Mick's head snapped up. "Coraline? What makes you think she has anything to do with this?"

"Come on, Mick. I heard you. You were so passionate…so loving. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Mick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You have got to be kidding me! How can you think that I'd possibly choose her over you? She killed me, Beth! She turned me into this!"

"But you loved her!"

"Yes, I did. But she's dead. I killed her for you! If she showed up right now, I'd still choose you! She can't hold a candle to you!"

The idea that Coraline was a match for Beth was laughable and Mick had every intention of proving it to her. He crossed the room in two strides. He grabbed Beth by the shoulders and crashed his mouth down on top of hers. In her anger, she struggled against him for a minute before succumbing to his urgent mouth. He moaned as she opened for him and his tongue entered. Mick pulled her closer as he continued to practically inhale her. There was a desperation to the kiss that neither of them had felt before. It was as if they were each checking the tangibility of the other.

As Beth came up for air, Mick backed them up to the kitchen counter. He ran wet kisses down along the column of her throat. Beth fisted his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Mick released her throat only long enough for the shirt to clear his head then he attacked her neck with gusto. Beth moaned when he laved his tongue over the bite mark on her neck, the mark that so clearly marked her as his. She ran her nails down his back drawing blood. The smell of blood only fueled his ardor as she knew it would. Mick ground his erection into her making her gasp.

Needing to feel her bare flesh against his own, Mick reached into the collar of her shirt with each hand and ripped it from her torso. As the halves of her ruined shirt fell to the floor, Mick moved his assault to her chest. He made quick work of her white lace bra sending it to the floor, also ruined. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit down with his blunt teeth, sending electric shocks straight to her core. Beth wove her fingers in his soft hair willing him closer. At her unspoken command, Mick moved his attention to her other breast. Beth writhed between Mick and the counter, her hips bucking of their own volition.

"Mick, please…"

He released her breast and peered up at her with hooded eyes. "What do you want, Beth? You have to tell me what you want."

All coherent thought had left her. She made some unintelligible sound and clawed at his shoulders instead. Mick chuckled and resumed licking and sucking his way down her stomach. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air, along with something else. Mick's eyes frosted over and his fangs descended. With quick fingers, he undid her pants and pushed them down her legs. There in the crotch of her panties lay the telltale drops of blood. The vampire growled in response. Mick lifted Beth on top of the counter and spread her legs wide. The dual scents of arousal and blood nearly made him come on the spot.

Beth continued to writhe in the counter top, desperate for release. Her eyes implored Mick to save her from this sweet torture. Mick sank to his knees, putting Beth's slit level with his mouth. He licked his lips in anticipation of the feast to come. Mick reached a hand up around each thigh to hold her still. Mick inhaled once more before running his tongue along her wet folds. The taste of her arousal and blood was heady on his tongue. She was so sweet. So rich. So _his._ He needed more of that taste. He delved his tongue inside her, tearing a moan from her throat. She tried to move but he had her in an iron grip. She was completely at his mercy. He drank from her until he was drunk. Beth was teetering on the edge of the precipice, begging for release. Mick unwound his right arm from her thigh and brought his thumb to her clit. He ground his thumb into her nub and she came hard, screaming his name. He continued to drink until she had no more to give.

Beth was still trembling from her orgasm when Mick straightened. The bulge in his jeans had grown to epic proportions and was extremely painful. Mick reached down, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and advanced on Beth once again. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering softly. Mick ran his hands along her legs soothing her. He caught sight of his bite mark from a few days prior on her thigh. He bent his head down and kissed it gently. Beth moaned softly. He wanted to be inside her so badly, but he wanted – no, he needed – to hear her beg. Mick took a step closer to her allowing his cock to rub against her slick folds.

Beth reveled in the sensations. Mick ran his hands along her abdomen. The roughness of his hands on her soft skin aroused her in a way that few other things could. She moaned when his hands reached her breasts; her nipples hardening again. Beth swirled her hips in time with his hands creating delicious friction. But it wasn't enough; she needed him inside her. She wanted him to stake his claim on her once and for all. She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her, his eyes otherworldly. She'd never felt so loved in her entire life.

"Mick…"

"Tell me this is what you want."

She didn't hesitate. "You're what I want. Take me, Mick."

He was inside her in one swift motion. He was home. There was no there was no other way to describe what being inside her meant. This was where he was meant to be. Everything he'd gone through led him to this, to her. This was the closest heaven he would ever get. As he moved in and out of her, her breath came in pants. Her earlier orgasm left her walls sensitive to his thrusts. He hit bottom again and again. Beth clawed at his forearms as he moved faster, harder. As Beth's walls began to flutter around him, the vampire would no longer be denied. Mick roared and lowered his head to her throat. Beth turned her head just in time. As Mick's fangs sliced into her throat, her world ceased to exist. There was nothing but ecstasy as Mick drank greedily from her neck. Mick spilled himself inside her soon after. Sated, Mick released her throat and licked the wound clean.

Wordlessly, Mick carried a boneless Beth to the master bedroom. She whimpered softly at the loss of contact when he laid her in the bed. He crawled in next to her and she immediately curled up next to him, his chest becoming her pillow. Mick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up?" she asked as sleep began to overtake her.

Mick smiled. "Yes, Beth, I'll be here. Forever."

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! On with saga...**  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Beth awoke with a not unpleasant soreness in her limbs. She reached across the bed searching for Mick. He wasn't there. Slightly panicked that he'd broken his word, she climbed from the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. Her legs shook slightly but held. Beth had reached the doorway, when she heard someone moving around downstairs.

"Mick?" she called.

"I'm here, Beth," he called back. In a flash, Mick appeared at the foot of the stairs. He smiled. Even slightly disheveled she was a vision. "I wanted to give you a chance to clean up before we head over to the hospital."

_Clean up?_ Beth felt the wetness between her legs. _Oh. __Blood.__Of course._ Beth glanced down at him. "Are you sure you don't want to take care of that for me?" she asked suggestively.

Mick's eyes faded to whitish-blue. "Beth, as tempting as that is we really need to get to the hospital. Josef has news."

Beth pouted. "You're no fun."

"I know. Rain check?"

Beth simply grinned devilishly as she turned back to the bedroom. At some point Mick had brought her clothes upstairs. In place of her ruined shirt, she found one of Mick's in the pile. Where it came from Beth didn't inquire. She finished cleaning herself up in the dingy bathroom and dressed quickly. Beth descended the stairs where Mick was waiting for her.

"Better?" Beth said as she drew level with him.

"Not yet." Mick captured her lips with his and kissed her breathless. The scent of blood clung to her and caused him to moan with need. Mick wove his fingers in her hair as their tongues fought. Ruthlessly suppressing his desire, Mick pulled away from her and grinned. "Better now."

"Tease."

"But you love me anyway."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I just want to get in your pants."

"Don't let me stop you."

Beth punched him lightly on the arm. "You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

Mick just grinned. "Good thing I have you to keep me in line then."

"Damn straight and don't you forget it." Beth stepped down the last few stairs and followed Mick out to the Mercedes. "So what's Josef's news? Is he still with Erin?"

"Yeah, he is and he wouldn't say. You know him." Mick fell silent.

Afraid that Mick was going to clam up on her again, Beth said, "Mick, we're good, right? I don't want to have to chase after you again." The lightness of her tone belied the tension she felt.

Mick's eyes darted from the road to her and back again. "No more chasing, I promise. You're stuck with me."

Beth grinned with relief. "Good."

They maintained a comfortable silence during the rest of the drive to the hospital. Mick thought about the events of the last day or so. He finally realized that his life wasn't some bizarre dream. The other shoe wasn't going to drop. Barring his own stupidity, Beth wasn't going anywhere. She accepted him for who and what he was and that made him the luckiest man on earth. He knew he didn't deserve her but he'd never let her go again.

When they reached the hospital, they walked hand in hand to Erin's room where they found Josef. Taking note of their joined hands, Josef said, "So are mommy and daddy finished fighting?"

Mick tried to glare at his friend but failed miserably. "Yeah." He paused. "Thanks, Josef."

"You through being a moron?"

"I wasn't –" He sighed. "Yes."

"Good, then I don't have to kick your ass."

Beth and Erin exchanged a look. _Boys,_ they silently said to one another. Beth decided that a change of topic was in order. "So, Josef, I hear you have news. What's up?"

Before Josef could answer her, the charge nurse came in. "How are we doing today, Miss Ramsey? You ready to get out of here?"

Erin sighed in relief. "I was ready to leave the minute I got here. How soon?"

"A couple of hours. We're just waiting on a few test results." The nurse turned to Josef. "Mr. Konstantin, will you be taking her home?"

"I'll have everything taken care of," Josef assured her.

Mick interrupted. "Josef, you don't have –"

"I know, Mick. I want to. So don't look a gift horse in the mouth, OK?"

"OK." Mick glanced down at Beth, who shrugged. She had seen the night before how fond Josef had become of Erin. It didn't surprise her one bit that Josef wanted to help out. He was very protective of those he considered family. Beth knew that better than most.

The nurse left and Erin yawned. "I hate being old," she groused.

Josef took the old lady's hand. "You're still young yet, my dear." Erin looked quizzically at him. "Well compared to me anyway. You rest. We'll talk someplace else."

Erin started to protest. Josef silenced her with a grin. "I'll keep you in the loop, I promise. But you need your rest if you plan on helping, OK?"

Erin yawned again. "I suppose you're right. Don't let my nephew do anything stupid now."

"I won't." Josef grinned at her. "Come on, you two. Let's get this over with."

Josef strode quickly fro the room. Beth and Mick followed silently wondering where Josef was leading them. Their question was answered when Josef walked into one of the hospital's conference rooms.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Beth asked.

"When you donate generously, you get a few perks," Josef replied as he held the door open for his friends.

The three of them settled into the plush office chairs at the head of the long conference table. Mick spoke first. "You said you had news."

"So I did. Based on what you told me about your encounter at the police station, I had Ryder do some digging. Turns out Thomas has been playing everyone. LAPD, Homeland Security, you. He's been manipulating the system. Call in the bomb threat, direct the investigation and influence the news coverage."

"Sounds elaborate, but why go to all that trouble?" Mick asked.

"Probably the same thing as last time. Me."

Beth interjected. "Wait, I'm confused. Why would Thomas come after you? When was this?"

Josef looked at Mick. "You didn't tell her? I'm disappointed in you, my friend. I thought that would have come up during True Confessions."

Mick glared at Josef. "Are you going to tell the story or not?"

"Touchy. Anyway, about forty years ago, Thomas tried to kill me. Mick too. Although I always thought that was more for spite than anything else."

Beth, ever the reporter, questioned, "Why would Thomas want to kill you? I thought he was your friend."

"Friendships come and go amongst the Tribe, my dear." Josef glanced at Mick. "Your sweetie over there and I are the exception, not the rule. Vampires can and do turn against each other. Frequently."

"So what does that mean?"

"Thomas and I never got along. He was always jealous of my money, my connections. He asked me to use my influence to fast track his career in the department. I'd heard rumblings about his behavior on and off the job, so I refused. Needless to say, he wasn't happy."

Mick continued, "He tried to get me to reason with Josef. But I didn't want to get in the middle of that. Thomas accused me of taking Josef's side and refused to have anything to do with me after that."

"Turns out the bastard was just biding his time," Josef said bitterly. "There were a series of brutal killing a few months later. Call girls found with their throats torn out. One of them was carrying my business card."

Mick picked up the story. "Thomas killed the girls and planted evidence. When Josef was accused, it threatened our existence. A vampire can't survive in prison. If Thomas had succeeded…I shudder to think about it."

"So what happened?"

"My lawyer did some fancy maneuvering. Mick was my alibi and Thomas lost. Then he tried to kill me."

"How?"

"Car bomb. But he didn't count on Mick's nose."

Beth raised her eyebrows. Mick said, "From the war. You get used to the smells of gunpowder, sulfur, things like that. Josef came to pick me up and I smelled it. When I checked under the hood, there was a very rudimentary bomb sitting in a crevice near the engine."

"Did it explode?"

Mick looked down at the table. "Yeah, when one of the bomb squad guys tried to defuse it."

"So why is Thomas after you now? After all this time?"

"That I don't know." Josef was interrupted by his phone ringing. He spoke briefly to the caller and hung up. "I know where Thomas is."

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Enjoy! **  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mick looked at Josef expectantly. "Well? You gonna fill us in or not?"

Josef said nothing as he jumped out of his chair and made a beeline for the door. Mick and Beth looked at each other worriedly and followed Josef out.

"Josef, what's going on?" Mick called at Josef's retreating back. The elder vampire didn't answer him. A minute later the three of them returned to Erin's room. "Alright, Josef, where's the fire?" Mick asked.

"It's Thomas, isn't it?" Erin asked worriedly.

Josef's eyes softened at her question. "Yes, it is. But there's no need to worry, Mick and I will handle it."

"Handle what? You're not going anywhere without me," Beth cut in.

"Beth –" Josef said. He looked to Mick for support.

Mick held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. You know as well as I do how stubborn she is. Besides you still haven't told us what the hell is going on."

Josef sighed. "Fine. That was Ryder on the phone. I had him run down Thomas's various aliases to figure out where he was staying."

"So where is –"

"No dice, my friend. They were all linked to the same post office box."

"But that shouldn't matter. Those are always tied to a street address," Beth said.

"They are. The box in question is in Chicago."

"Oh," Beth said, defeated.

"But you said you know where Thomas is," Mick reminded him.

"You didn't let me finish. Apparently, your intern showed up for work today, Beth. When you didn't show up, your boss sent him to your apartment looking for you."

Mick's growl was faint but distinct. "Calm down, Mick. Obviously neither of you was there. When you told me that Thomas was back, I put one of my people on your building, just in case. He followed Thomas to a townhouse on the outskirts of the city. He's still there."

"So what are we waiting for?"

Josef looked away. "Mick, we can't just go barging in guns a-blazing, so to speak. You have to learn a little finesse."

Beth had gotten pretty good at reading Josef. She had the feeling that he wasn't being entirely truthful. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Josef glanced at Erin. A shadow of worry crossed his face. He didn't speak for a long minute. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. Spill it, Josef," Mick said.

"Ryder found someone hacking into the hospital's database. He traced it to the townhouse." Josef took Erin's hand and said gently, "He knows where you are. He won't hesitate to come after you."

Erin looked confused. "Me? Why would he come after me?"

"The only people who know Thomas's true identity are in this room. I think he's after me and Mick specifically. But you and Beth, you know us, you know what we are. He'd use you to get to us."

Mick was getting more frustrated by the second. "Again, what are we waiting for?"

"Listen, we're gonna send Erin and Beth to my penthouse. They'll be safer there than at your place. I've got a security detail all around it."

Beth looked livid. "I'm going with you. I'm not some damsel in distress, Josef."

Josef looked from her to Mick in exasperation. "Welcome to my world," Mick said with a tiny smile.

Erin cut in. "Beth, maybe you should listen to Josef. Besides I need someone to keep me company, right?"

Beth smiled at Erin. She couldn't leave the old woman alone in a strange place. "Alright."

Mick looked at her like she was a pod person. "Who are you and what have you done with Beth Turner?"

Beth laughed. "No, Josef's right. Besides I can help Ryder figure out what Thomas's master plan is. At least I'll be useful."

"So you'll listen to Josef, but not me. That's just great. Next thing you know, you'll be asking him what color to paint our bedroom," Mick groused.

"Hey, if you'd rather I went along…"

"No, no. I'll feel better if you stay with Erin." Remembering the last time he left Beth alone, he said to Josef, "You're sure that your place is safe?"

"Like Al Capone's vault."

"There was nothing in Capone's vault, Josef."

"Yeah, but wasn't it funny watching them open it?" The Josef turned serious. "Don't worry, Mick. Thomas is stupid, but he's not that stupid. They'll be safe."

"OK."

Erin's doctor came in a few minutes later. All of her tests were normal and she could be discharged. Mick and Josef waited in the hall while Beth got Erin ready to leave. Josef insisted on pushing Erin's wheelchair out to the waiting limousine. Mick and Beth followed the limo all the way to Josef's. Erin protested when Josef went to carry her up to the penthouse, but he ignored her. Together the four of them passed through Josef's security detail and took the elevator upstairs. Josef didn't put Erin down until they reached the couch. Ryder was hard at work at his computer; he paused long enough to greet them perfunctorily.

"Now if there's anything either of you need, don't hesitate to ask. My staff is on standby."

"Thanks, Josef."

Mick drew Beth over to one of the darker corners of Josef's brightly lit living room. "Thanks for staying with Erin. I know how much you hate being left behind."

Beth smiled. "It's OK. She really shouldn't be alone right now anyway. We'll make our selves useful." She paused. "You guys be careful. Please."

Mick bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We will. I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back to Josef and Erin. Josef gallantly kissed the back of Erin's hand before turning abruptly and heading for the elevator. Mick smiled reassuringly at Beth and Erin before following his friend.

The two friends were quiet on the way to Thomas's townhouse. Mick could tell that Josef was angry. He wasn't used to being disobeyed and now Thomas was threatening those few people that Josef held dear. Mick didn't fancy being in Thomas's shoes when they found him. Mick pulled alongside the curb across the street from the address that Josef's man had provided. Josef got out, walked up to the non-descript car in front of the Mercedes and tapped on the window.

"He still in there?" Josef asked the driver.

"Yes, Mr. Konstantin. No one's gone in or out since I got here."

"Good. Wait here."

Josef and Mick crossed the street and approached the front door of the townhouse. It was locked. Before Mick could even reach for his lock pick, Josef kicked the door in.

"Jesus, Josef. What happened to finesse?"

"Finesse is boring. You coming?"

They crossed the threshold into the dark foyer. Their superior eyesight allowed them to navigate their way through the empty first floor fairly easily. Thomas's scent hung all over the house, but Mick didn't sense him anywhere.

"Um, Josef?" Mick said as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "I don't think he's here."

"Gee, you don't say." Josef said through gritted teeth. "Come on, I saw a light on upstairs."

The light came from the master bedroom. The only furnishings were a freezer and a writing desk. Josef started going through the drawers of the desk, while Mick examined the manila folders on the top. As he flipped through them, his blood ran cold. _The bastard's been watching us. He's been following us for months._ Wordlessly, he handed the folders to Josef and began to pace back and forth between the freezer and the desk.

Josef examined the contents of the folders. They contained photographs of him, Mick and Beth. Some were together, others individually. There was Mick and Beth working on a case. There was Mick and Josef sparring. There was Josef feeding from one of his freshies. There was Josef carrying a bloody Beth into the hospital. There were even several pictures of Josef in New York from a few days ago. There were also quite a few of Beth working at Buzzwire. The second folder contained older photos, mostly of him but a few of Mick as well. Clearly, Thomas had been spying on them for years. _Probably waiting for the right time to strike._ Infuriated both with himself and Thomas, Josef took a swing at the wall, his fist smashing through the drywall. Mick looked up abruptly from his pacing.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Josef brushed off the dust from his already healing hand. "Not really. I'm gonna rip out his entrails and feed them to him. Then I'm going to set him on fire and cut off his head."

"That's all fine and good, but we have to find him first, Josef."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. But we need to get back to the girls. If Thomas has been following us, then he probably knows where they are."

Mick pulled out his phone and dialed Beth. When it went to her voice mail, he hung up. Seeing the worried look in Mick's eyes, Josef called both the penthouse and the head of his security detail. When neither answered, the two vampires tore out of the house in a blur of motion.

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry this took longer than I thought. I had a major migraine today. Here it is, enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Either every single cop in Los Angeles was on vacation or Mick was very lucky. He was driving like a man possessed, running red lights, speeding and taking dangerous chances. Josef didn't argue; if anything he didn't think Mick was driving fast enough. He kept trying to reach the penthouse, but none of the calls went through. Frustrated, Josef threw his phone down on the floor of the Mercedes.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Josef asked.

"Not if we want to get there in one piece, Josef. Now shut up and let me drive."

Mick's voice betrayed the tension and fear he was feeling. How could they be so stupid? Of course Thomas would want to lure them away to make his move. If anything happened to Beth and Erin, he'd never forgive himself. An image of a bloody and battered Beth swam across his vision. _No! Beth's fine. She has to be._

The closer they got to Josef's the slower Mick was forced to drive. It was no wonder. All of the traffic lights were out. Mick glanced up at the surrounding buildings. They were dark. _What the hell?_

"Does it seem dark to you?" Josef asked, unnecessarily.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mick chuckled. "Yeah. I wonder who turned out the lights?"

Josef looked askance at Mick. "And I thought I was paranoid."

Mick ignored him and concentrated on winding their way through the congestion. It was everything he could do not to vamp out on his fellow drivers; road rage in the extreme. The only indication Mick gave was the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. Josef's building was also dark when the arrived. The garage door was down and refused to open due to the power outage. Mick shoved the Mercedes in park and ran toward the door, Josef hot on his heels. The door, of course, was electronically locked.

"God damn it," Mick growled in frustration.

"Mick, calm down. You're not gonna get anywhere by smashing. Let me."

Mick didn't know if Josef was aware of the irony of his statement, considering his performance at Thomas's townhouse, but he was guessing not. He watched impatiently as Josef pulled out a single key and unlocked the door. Mick practically ran Josef over as he bolted for the staircase. Josef was right behind him as they tore up the stairs. Panting, they reached the penthouse, where Josef again unlocked the door. What they found inside made both of their jaws drop.

Ryder, Beth, Erin and a couple of Josef's security guys were seated around the table playing cards. The rest of Josef's team was on watch at every window. The room was lit softly by a few dozen candles. Everyone appeared to be unharmed. Beth looked up from the game when she heard the door click open. When she saw the shocked look on Josef and Mick's faces, she dropped her cards and ran over to Mick. Beth threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Dumbfounded, Mick was slow to return her hug, but just as she was about to pull away his arms tightened around her in relief. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, thankful that she was alright.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Beth mumbled against Mick's chest.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," said Josef in a droll voice. Before Beth could reply, Josef wandered over to his head of security to find out why no one had answered the phones.

Mick gave Beth one final squeeze before he answered her. "We found some…things at Thomas's townhouse. Then we tried to call here and no one answered. We were worried."

Beth pulled away, took Mick's hand and led him to the couch. Erin and Ryder joined them, each anxious to find out what the boys found. Once everyone was settled, Mick told them what he and Josef had found at Thomas's. When he got to the part with the photographs, Beth's hand flew up and covered her mouth as she gasped. Erin reached out and placed a comforting hand on her knee. Josef returned from his conference looking grim.

"What's wrong, Josef?" Mick asked.

"Well, the reason no one answered the phones? The power outage took out most of the cell towers."

"And?"

"With the power out the freezers are out too."

"Don't you have a backup generator?"

"Somehow, it got fried. No juice. I don't know about you, but I sure could use some serious freezer time."

Mick looked at his friend guiltily. He was the reason Josef had been up for nearly two days straight. Even at four hundred, a vampire like Josef couldn't run indefinitely. He needed rest. Neither one of them would be able to handle Thomas by running on fumes.

Mick turned to Beth. "Is the power at our place still on?"

"I think so."

"There you go. You can use mine. I'll stay here and watch the girls until you get back."

"Mick, after what we saw, do you really think any of us should be wandering off alone right now? What about that safety in numbers thing?"

Mick chuckled. "Don't tell me big bad Josef Konstantin is afraid of a vamp one quarter his age?"

Josef scowled. "No! Of course not! I just don't want to eat your nonfat soy vegan blood when I wake up, that's all."

Mick decided to tease Josef some other time, like when they didn't have a mortal enemy after them. "OK, Josef. So what's the plan then?"

"I just sent one of my guys out to get us some ice. It should be here within the hour."

"You do realize there are three vampires here, right?"

"Yeah."

"So where are all of us going to sleep? I don't think you have three freezers here, Josef."

"Two actually. I figured Ryder wouldn't mind using the bath tub. Would you, Ryder?"

"Me? No, the bath tub's fine," Ryder said.

Mick still wasn't convinced. "What about Beth and Erin?"

"What about them? They can stay in the freshie quarters."

"Are you insane? I'm not letting my fiancé and aunt stay in the freshie quarters! There's got to be another way."

"Mick –" Beth said at the same time Erin said, "Sport –"

"Mick, relax. The quarters are practically empty. They're all off one some retreat," Josef said matter-of-factly.

Mick sat back in surprise. "Oh."

One of Josef's security team tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Konstantin, your delivery is here."

"Thank god."

Josef spent the next half hour directing traffic. Soon everyone's sleeping quarters were ready. Josef reappeared in the living room. "Shall we, ladies?"

Josef took Erin's arm and led her to her room. Mick followed with Beth in tow. Ryder bid them all good night and wandered off to his bath tub. Mick paused outside Beth's door. She smiled up at him.

"I guess you won't be collecting on that rain check anytime soon," she said.

"I guess not." Mick paused. "Are you sure this is OK?"

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here."

Mick gave her one of those famous half smiles. "So am I. I'll see you in a few hours, OK?"

"OK." Beth stood up on her toes and kissed him gently. Then she turned and headed into her room. Mick stood outside until he heard her get into bed. When he was sure she was asleep, he headed for Josef's guest freezer, which was now full of ice. He stripped off his clothes and settled into the ice. It was an awkward fit, but he managed. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

Mick woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door of the penthouse. He threw open the freezer door and sloshed out of the half melted ice. He grabbed a towel and slung it around his hips as he left the guest room and walked down the hall.

In the living room he found two members of the LAPD arresting a wet and snarling Josef. Beth and Erin stood off to the side looking on in disbelief. Mick started to make his way toward Josef, but he saw Josef shake his head in warning. Josef inclined his head toward Beth and Erin. Josef clearly didn't want them caught in any potential crossfire. Mick balled his fists in fury as Josef was led out of the penthouse. The squad car door opened and Josef was pressed into the backseat. The silver coated cuffs sapped his strength. The man in the driver's seat turned to face him. Josef snarled in fury.

"Hello, Josef. Long time, no see."

"Hello, Thomas."

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**Thanks again for the reviews. My muse thanks you too! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

As soon as the door closed, Mick wanted to burst through it and put some serious hurt on the two hapless LAPD officers that had arrested Josef. However, he knew it would defeat the purpose. All it would do was bring more unwanted attention to the Tribe. He refused to be responsible for the outing of his kind. It wasn't, as Josef was so fond of saying, for the greater good. _Well then, we'll have to get him back another way._

Mick turned back to Beth and Erin. Both of them still looked stunned. Erin had tears in her eyes. She didn't understand how they could haul Josef off like that. Didn't he have super-strength? All she did understand was that her dear friend had been taken without any cause or provocation. Erin stared determinedly at her nephew. "OK, Sport, how're we getting him back?"

Mick's heart swelled with pride and affection for the elderly woman before him. Erin was nothing, if not a fighter. She fought for those she loved, age and infirmity be damned. It was a trait she shared with all the important people in Mick's life. How he managed to surround himself with such extraordinary people he would never know. Now he, Erin and Beth needed to work together to bring Josef back.

Mick took a deep breath to calm his anger. "Beth, I need you to call Josh and Carl. See if either of them knows what Josef is being held for." He paused; her eyes were far away. "Beth! Did you hear me?"

Beth jumped and looked at Mick guiltily. "Sorry. What?"

"I need you to call Josh and Carl. They might be able to give us some answers."

Beth looked slightly apprehensive about the prospect of speaking to Josh, but she didn't argue. "I'm on it." With that, she ran back to her room to make her calls.

"What do you want me to do?" Erin asked.

As much as he knew Erin wanted to help, Mick didn't know how helpful she could be. This kind of situation wasn't fit for a one hundred year old human. Especially one that just had a mild heart attack not two days ago. Mick cast his eyes to the floor, suddenly unable to look her in the eye.

"I don't think –"

Mick never got to finish. "If you think you can spout that old lady shit at me, you've got another thing coming! I'm not going to sit around here and wait for you to have some sort of epiphany!"

Mick took a step toward her then froze as the towel he was wearing fluttered to the floor. Apparently, he hadn't secured it as firmly as he thought. Mick stood still as a statue, mortified. There he stood in Josef's living room, naked as the day he was born, in front of his one hundred year old aunt. _This can't get any worse!_ Erin looked supremely unconcerned. She used to change 

his diapers, so it wasn't like she was seeing anything new. Besides she had a friend to save. With surprising agility, Erin turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as Erin's back was turned, Mick crouched down, grabbed the towel and bolted for the guest freezer to put on some clothes.

Mick's towel was better than what Josef had been able to manage. When the door pounding reached him, Josef had rolled out of his freezer and stumbled naked and wet into the living room of his penthouse. He nodded to his security people to open the door, supremely unconcerned about his nakedness. Water from the melted ice glistened on his pale, cold skin. It dripped from his hair, his nose, his fingers and his manhood. Josef was dimly aware of Beth and Erin emerging from the hallway as the front door opened a crack and the LAPD officers came barging in. Never dreaming that the officers could be there for him, Josef placed himself between the gun toting officers and those he cared about.

"I certainly hope you have a warrant, gentlemen," Josef drawled.

The officers lowered their weapons a fraction of an inch and it was all the warning he got. The burly officers were on him and shoving him roughly against the wall, face first. Josef struggled, nearly got free. These were two of the strongest humans Josef had encountered. It took both of them but they managed to hold him. The one on Josef's right reached into his pocket and pulled out his handcuffs. As the band locked around his wrist, Josef felt the silver begin to sap his strength. He snarled in fury as the other band locked and he slumped against the wall. The two officers hauled Josef upright just as Mick entered the room.

That had been nearly an hour ago. The silver was starting to take its toll. Wanting to conserve what strength he had left, Josef sat quietly in the back of the car, while Thomas drove further and further into the mountains. 

In the meantime, Mick, Beth, Erin and Ryder reconvened in Josef's living room. All of them looked grim.

"So you're telling me we have nothing?" Mick said, irritated.

"Pretty much," Beth replied.

"You've got to be kidding. Two LAPD officers don't just barge in here and arrest Josef without someone signing off on it."

"Apparently, they did," Beth spat. _Why did Mick act like he was the only one worried about Josef?_

Seeing the anger in her eyes, Mick realized he'd gone too far. He placed a large hand over Beth's small one. "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm not angry with you. I don't know why I snapped."

Beth gave him a small smile and covered his hand with her free one. "It's OK, Mick. We're all on edge."

"OK. Let's start at the beginning. What did Josh and Carl say?"

"Neither one of them had any idea what I was talking about. As far as they know Josef wasn't being investigated for anything. I had Carl use his contacts at Homeland Security but they didn't have anything either."

"And the two cops that were here?"

"Carl ran the badge numbers I gave him. Both belonged to dead cops. He's still checking."

Mick turned to the other vamp in the room. "Ryder?"

"No can do, Boss. Not until the power comes on."

Mick groaned. "It's just as well. It's not like we can use GPS on him or anything. He didn't have his phone."

"Mick?" Beth's cheeks flushed slightly. "Josef didn't have much of anything, remember?"

Mick wasn't likely to forget that anytime soon. He'd seen Josef naked before; back when he was younger and stupider. They'd shared a woman or two in their time. But now Beth had seen Josef naked as well. _This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it, St. John?_ In all the time he'd known Beth that was not a scenario he'd ever envisioned. Beth was his and he wasn't sharing. Not even with Josef.

Mick averted his eyes and said, "Yeah, I remember." He fell silent, his frazzled brain working furiously to put pieces together. He was sure it was staring him in the face; he just needed to grasp it. Mick closed his eyes and thought. Images, past and present, flashed in his head. The party where he met Josef. Josef sitting by Beth's hospital bed. Talking to Josef about the Walker killer. The look on Josef's face when he asked him to be best man. Asking Josef to spare Thomas's life. Thomas's declaration that Mick has chosen Josef over him. _That's it!_

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Mick asked, out loud.

"Think of what?" Beth queried.

"Thomas."

"You think Thomas has Josef?"

"It fits. He's been spying on us for months. He blames Josef for ruining his life. Me too. So he attaches himself to people we're close too. He comes to work at Buzzwire. Calls in this bomb threat to throw law enforcement off the track. With a terrorist threat to Los Angeles, who's 

gonna notice when a hedge fund trader and PI go missing? No one. I bet he even hired those thugs to pretend to be cops. I guarantee you he thought that with me out of the way, he'd come right in and sweep you off your feet and get his revenge by taking what's ours."

"Arrogant son of a bitch, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is find him."

"I may be able to help with that," Erin said.

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**This will probably be the last update until Easter. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Where to now?" Mick asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Beth unfolded the map in her lap. "According to this, we've got about fifty miles to go. Just keep heading north."

Mick groaned. They'd been on the road for nearly two hours. Thomas had a three hour head start. Who knew what condition Josef would be in if the found him. _When we find him,_ Mick corrected himself. Josef had barely slept for nearly three days. He also hadn't fed in that time. Josef had to be ravenous, almost feral, by now. Mick shuddered. Even in the darkest days, Mick had never gone that long without blood. How would Josef, a vampire who relished in fresh blood, deal with that kind of hunger? Mick wasn't sure he wanted to find out, but he couldn't abandon Josef. It just wasn't in his wiring.

"You should have let Erin come," Beth said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Beth, we've had this conversation. It's too dangerous, especially for someone her age."

"But Mick, if it wasn't for Erin we'd have no idea where Thomas took Josef."

"I know. We'll make sure and let Josef know. But I can't save him and look out for both of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. It's one of the things I love best about you."

That didn't mollify Beth as well as he had hoped. He was again reminded of Erin. A twinge of guilt twisted in his gut. He thought back on his conversation with her a couple of hours before.

"_I think I can help with that."_

_Mick and Beth looked at Erin in surprise._

"_How?" Mick asked._

"_I know where Thomas would take him."_

"_How would you know that?"_

"_There's a cabin up in the mountains where Thomas and your father used to go fishing over long weekends. When I was old enough to drive, I would follow them. Mind you, this was at the height of my Thomas-is-the-greatest-thing-since-sliced-bread faze."_

"_Why did I never hear about this place?"_

"_Your dad stopped going there after Thomas disappeared. Too many memories."_

"_So where is this cabin exactly?"_

_Erin got up and snatched a piece of paper and a pen from Josef's desk. She sat back down and drew a crude map from memory. After making sure everything was properly labeled, she handed the map to Mick. He examined it. "OK, this doesn't look too hard. If I leave now, I can be there in two, three hours tops."_

"_I'm coming with you," Erin and Beth said at nearly the exact same moment._

_Mick sighed heavily. "Neither of you is going."_

_Both women protested vigorously. Mick knew this was a waste of time. He needed to get going; Thomas's head start was growing by the minute._

"_Fine!" Mick said loudly, cutting them off. "Beth, go and gather any spare blood Josef has. It should be in the kitchen. Put it in a cooler. I have a feeling Josef's gonna need it." Beth hurried off to the kitchen before Mick could change his mind. He turned to Erin. "You know I can't let you," he said gently._

"_But Sport –"_

"_I know you want to help Josef. I appreciate that. So will Josef. But he can't thank you if something happens to you. And I'm not ready to loose you yet either. Please."_

_Erin contemplated that for a long minute. "I don't like it, but alright. Just bring him back."_

"_I will. I promise." Mick gathered the frail woman in his arms and hugged her tightly. Beth returned with the cooler. Just before they headed down the stairs, Erin called to Beth, "Don't let him do anything stupid now!" Beth smiled and nodded._

Mick turned off the highway. The new road was little more than a jogging trail. It was just wide enough for the Mercedes. In the headlights, Mick could see fresh tire treads. It appeared that Erin had been right. The bumpy road jostled him and Beth and was hell on his car. When they came across a clearing Mick pulled the Benz over and parked it.

"We're gonna have to walk from here," Mick said as he climbed out.

Beth said nothing, merely nodded and got out. Mick headed back to the truck to get their supplies. Beth joined him. Surveying his stash, Mick handed his gun and a stake to Beth. 

"The gun won't do much more than slow him down, I'm afraid. If this goes well you won't ever have to use it."

"If this goes well," Beth repeated. "And when does this ever happen?"

"Point taken." Mick grabbed his collapsible telescope and put it in his pocket.He'd have to scope out the situation from afar. Otherwise Thomas would know he was there and they'd loose the element of surprise. They couldn't use a flashlight for the same reason. Mick closed the trunk and faced Beth. "The moon's out tonight so that will give us some light, but stay close. I don't want to loose you in the woods."

"OK. I'll be careful."

Together they began the long walk to the cabin. The sparse trees cast eerie shadows across their path. An owl hooted in the distance. Mick could hear the trickling of the nearby stream. Beth stumbled and nearly fell on the occasional root. Mick could see a small stream of smoke unfurling over the trees. They had to be close. Mick held up a hand and Beth stopped. Ducking behind a tree, Mick pulled out his telescope and looked in the direction of the smoke. There was a clearing ahead. There was a police squad car sitting in front of the dilapidated cabin. The inside of the cabin was dimly lit from the small fireplace. Mick saw Thomas's silhouette pass by the window. Mick strained his hearing but he couldn't make anything out clearly over the rustling of the leaves. They were too far away. He lowered the telescope and motioned for Beth to follow him. They moved diagonal from where they had been and stopped. Mick raised the telescope to look again.

There, in front of the fireplace, hung Josef. Thomas had tied Josef to the ceiling by his wrists. Josef's feet barely touched the ground. The position looked excruciating. Josef whimpered and snarled his eyes pale and fangs extended. Every time Thomas passed near him, Josef would try and lunge at him, but with his position being what it was, he didn't get very far. Mick heard a sickening pop; Josef had just dislocated his shoulder and he roared in fury and pain.

Mick lowered the telescope and turned to Beth. "Josef's alive. He looks like he's in bad shape though. I want you to stay here, no arguments. Josef hasn't eaten in nearly three days. I don't want him to see you as food, got it?"

"OK." Mick turned to go just as Beth tugged on his sleeve. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then pulled away. "Don't do anything stupid."

Mick gave her a half grin. "I'll be the soul of caution."

Mick crept slowly toward the cabin circling it once. There didn't seem to be anyone else. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._ Knowing that if he got any closer Thomas would know he was there, Mick covered the distance to the front door in a blink. He lifted his right foot and kicked the door, knocking it completely off its hinges.

Thomas stopped his pacing in the middle of the room. When he saw Mick standing in the doorway, he looked relieved. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Mick entered the cabin, ignoring Thomas. He found Josef's eyes. "You doing alright over there, buddy?"

Josef fought through the fevered haze to focus. "I'm just peachy."

"Terrific. We'll have you out of there in a minute."

Thomas laughed. "Will you now? You're going to have to get through me first."

"With pleasure."

Mick allowed the change to overcome him. He and Thomas began to circle each other warily like two jungle cats fighting over a carcass. Mick snarled and lunged, but Thomas was too quick. Mick went sprawling across the floor.

"That the best you got? I'd have thought your moves would have improved by now. Maybe your human as made you soft."

At the mention of Beth, Mick roared and righted himself. "You're never going near her again."

"That right? We'll see how Beth feels about that when she's writhing under me in ecstasy."

It was a fury the likes of which Mick had never experienced. He moved faster than he thought possible. Mick threw Thomas against the wall causing the building to rattle. As he lunged for Thomas's throat, the elder vampire kneed him hard in the groin causing Mick to double over in pain. Mick was up in a flash, ignoring the pain as best he could. Each of them lunged at the same time throwing punches. The two vampires wrestled each other to the floor. Neither could gain the advantage over the other.

Josef yanked on the chain tying him to the ceiling. The wood there was old and beginning to rot. Were he not in sliver handcuffs, Josef could have freed himself easily. He was hungrier than he could remember being in a long time. He was so busy trying to get loose that he never saw the tangle of Thomas and Mick coming. They crashed into Josef finally knocking him loose. The three vamps tumbled toward the fireplace where Mick grabbed a large branch from the wood pile hoping to use it as a stake. He never got the chance. Josef used the distraction to loop his cuffs around Thomas's throat. The silver of the chain immediately weakened him. However, Josef's own reserves were so depleted that he couldn't keep up the pressure. Just as he was sure he'd falter, Mick came up from behind Josef and yanked on his arms. The added strength pulled the chain deeper into Thomas's throat, breaking the skin. Thomas's eyes bulged as the silver chain passed through his windpipe and esophagus. One final tug and Thomas's head rolled on the floor, severed between the fourth and fifth vertebrae. As the body dropped to the floor, Mick and Josef stumbled and nearly lost their footing. They quickly regained their equilibrium.

"Get the keys, they're in his pocket," Josef gasped.

Mick rummaged in Thomas's pocket and found the key to the cuffs. Carefully he unlocked them allowing them to fall to the floor. "Better?"

"A little."

Mick saw the hunger in his friend's eyes. "We've got some blood out in the car. Think you can make it?"

"We?"

"Beth's across in the clearing."

"No, I'm right here," Beth said cautiously as she stepped through the doorway, gun and stake in hand. "You alright, Josef?"

Josef unconsciously licked his lips. "I'd stay over there if I were you. I'm not a monk like Mick here."

"OK." Beth actually looked frightened, but it appeared to be _for_ him, not _of_ him. She just wanted to make sure he was alright. Josef was touched. He turned back to Mick. 

"You said something about blood?"

"Yeah, in the car."

"Lead on."

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm back from Easter and I bring you chapter 20. Feedback is love! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

The walk back to Mick's Mercedes was excruciating for Josef. The sound of Beth's blood pumping through her veins ahead of him was starting to get to him. Mick, sensing his friend's control slipping, put himself between the hungry vampire and his prey. Josef tried to think of other things: he had a meeting with his accountant on the state of his offshore accounts; he had another meeting with his party planner about Mick's party. Josef hadn't appreciated the complexities of throwing a bachelor party for tall, dark and brooding. It was an intriguing challenge. Just then Josef stumbled over a tree root. When he braced himself against a nearby tree, a searing pain shot through his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" Josef cried in pain.

Mick turned. "What is it, Josef?"

Sucking in a harsh breath through his gritted teeth, Josef said, "What the fuck does it look like, Mick? I'm standing in the middle of godforsaken Middle Earth, stark naked! My shoulder's dislocated. I haven't eaten or slept in three days. _Why?_ Because of a lunatic you wouldn't let me kill forty years ago! So excuse me if I rest for a second."

Mick cringed and looked down. Josef was right. His best friend was in the worst shape Mick had ever seen him in. _And it's my fault._ He'd let some misguided sense of gratitude override his common sense. His mistake had nearly cost him Josef. _And Beth._ Mick lifted his eyes to Josef's intent on apologizing. Josef shook his head and painfully stood.

"Don't even think it. You apologize and I'll stake you. We both know we'd do it exactly the same. Come on."

Beth watched Josef's outburst from several feet away. For the first time, she appreciated the friendship that Mick and Josef had. They were opposites in many ways, yet so alike. Each would do anything for the other, no questions asked. It was a rare thing made stronger by time and trials. It warmed her heart to see Mick and Josef joking as if nothing had happened, Josef's outburst forgotten.

The three of them continued on to the Mercedes. When they entered the clearing, Mick called out to Beth. She turned to find Mick's keys flying toward her. Despite the limited light, she caught them.

"Why don't you pop the trunk and get out the cooler and duffle bag? I'll stay with Josef," Mick said.

Beth did as he asked. She knew that Mick was intentionally keeping her from being in close proximity to the starving vampire. Mick didn't want Josef's baser instincts to get the better of him. While Beth trusted Josef, she knew that in his weakened state, Josef wouldn't have the 

same kind of control he usually had. Mick had iron like control of his inner vamp all the time; Josef didn't. Beth sighed. _Better safe than sorry, I guess._ Wishing there was more she could do, Beth knew better than to tempt fate twice in one night. She'd heard what Thomas had said. It made her recoil in horror. She was thankful yet again for her guardian angel.

Josef and Mick remained a good ten feet away from the Mercedes as Beth opened the trunk and pulled out the cooler and duffle bag. Her task accomplished, Beth tossed back Mick's keys and moved to stand by the passenger door. Mick and Josef approached the items Beth had left on the ground.

"What would you like first: clothes or blood?" Mick asked.

"I get a choice?"

"We aim to please here in Middle Earth."

Despite everything, Josef laughed. "I think I'll go with the blood."

"Good choice."

Mick handed Josef a bag of AB negative. The elder vampire ripped it open with his teeth and downed the entire thing. He finished four more in quick succession. Confident that Josef could control himself now, Mick fished out the key for the silver cuffs that he had taken off Thomas's body and unlocked them. Josef immediately felt his strength return. Mick tossed the cuffs into the woods.

"Better?" Mick asked.

"Almost." Josef winced. He'd accidentally laid his hand against the car, causing more pain in his shoulder.

"Let's take care of that. Here, brace yourself on the car."

"How am I supposed to do that? In case you hadn't noticed, your car in height impaired."

Mick glared. "Don't knock then Benz."

Beth chose that moment to step between them. "Real mature, guys. No one would guess that there's almost five hundred years between you," she scolded.

Both of them looked ashamed of themselves. Beth smiled inwardly. "How about we try this? Mick, stand behind Josef and hold on to him. I'll pull his arm and pop it back in."

Mick opened his mouth to argue and promptly closed it again. It made sense. _I used to be a medic, why didn't I think of that?_ Mick thought as he stood behind Josef. His thoughts must have 

been written on his face because Beth said, "It's OK, Mick. You would have thought of it eventually."

"You finished, Lois Lane? Because I'd like to use my arm sometime this decade," said Josef with a grin that only Beth could see.

She grinned back at him. "Ready when you are."

Josef nodded and scrunched his eyes shut. Mick wrapped his arms firmly around Josef's chest, holding him still. Beth picked up Josef's arm and yanked it as hard as she could. The crack resounded through the clearing.

"There. All done."

Josef opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Beth."

"Anytime."

Mick let go of Josef and reached for the duffle bag. He tossed it to Josef's feet. "Now get dressed, would you? Before you scare off all the animals."

A few minutes later Mick, Beth and Josef climbed into the Benz. As Mick drove back toward the highway, Josef felt every jolt and bump keenly. He'd gotten out the last bag of blood before they left, but he needed some smooth road from which to drink. _Lord knows I don't want to waste any, damn expensive stuff._ Finally, Mick turned onto the highway. Josef quickly downed the blood and tossed the bag out the window. Mick turned to glare but Josef was already asleep in the backseat; his remaining injuries healing as he slept.

Nearly three hours later, Mick pulled into Josef's parking garage. The power had returned. Mick killed the engine, startling Josef awake.

"Come on, Josef. We're back."

Josef swatted at him and tried to go back to sleep. He was so tired. He mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into the seat.

"Josef, I know you're exhausted but you can't sleep in my car. We have to get you into your freezer."

Josef huffed. "Fine." He climbed out of the backseat and followed Mick and Beth to the elevator. They entered the now well lit penthouse to a delighted yell from across the room.

Erin saw the exhausted but happy look on her nephew's face and knew everything was fine. She made her way over to the trio happier than she'd been in ages. Mick so loved the look on her face that he didn't begrudge the attention Josef was about to get. Erin smiled broadly at Josef. "You were at the cabin, weren't you?"

Josef eyed Mick and Beth suspiciously. Then the light bulb went off. "I suppose I have you to thank for sending in the cavalry."

Beth looked apologetic. "We were going to tell you, but you fell asleep."

Josef was about to give one of his witty retorts when Erin flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Josef, clearly startled by her sudden move, awkwardly hugged her back. He felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt. He was greatly moved by the old lady's concern for him. Despite the differences in their ages, Josef felt like a beloved son who had come home after a long absence. It was something he hadn't experienced in nearly four hundred years. Josef felt himself blinking back his own tears. When Erin released him, however, the snarky mask was back in place.

Erin instinctively knew that Josef was both moved and embarrassed by her display so she let the moment pass without comment. Instead she said, "The three of you must be exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep and then you can tell me all about it later."

Mick, for once, was glad that someone else was the voice of reason. He hugged his aunt and headed for his freezer. Beth followed suit. Erin was about to offer to take Josef to his freezer, but when she turned he was gone. He'd slipped off quietly when she'd fussed over Mick and Beth. Erin walked back to Josef's room anyway. She just wanted to make sure he was settled. He was fast asleep by the time she got there. Erin gently closed the door behind her; her family needed their rest.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This chapter really didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I think I need to have a talk with Mick and Beth. They can't keep leading me around like this! Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll refer any complaints to Mick and Beth. It's all their fault! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty One**

Mick awoke at twilight. His waking hunger hit a second after he opened his eyes. It was stronger than usual. Mick shouldn't have been surprised; he'd had very little to drink since his soul bearing conversation with Beth. That had been almost two days ago. The only nourishment Mick had since was Beth's blood. Mick grinned to himself thinking of their fight at his parents' house. _Maybe we should fight more often._ Sighing contentedly, Mick pushed open the freezer and hopped out. There was a fresh set of clothes on the floor next to his. _Josef. Is there anything he doesn't have?_ Mick put on the jeans and the burgundy button down shirt. He grabbed his shoes and jacket as he headed out. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he heard laughter coming from the living room.

Curious, Mick entered the room and found Josef telling a story. "Mozart was livid. I mean the man had just insulted his prize symphony. So old Wolfgang sucker punched him. Right there in front of the court. One of the funniest things I ever saw. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. Dropped the Duke though. Out cold."

"I didn't know you liked classical music, Josef," Mick said.

Josef turned. "My tastes are many and varied, my friend. So glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

Beth got up from the couch and came over to kiss Mick good morning. What began as a simple kiss deepened when Mick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her tongue entered his mouth and she could feel his fangs. She snaked her arms around his neck; he moaned into her mouth. They jumped apart when Josef spoke.

"Hey! Can we keep the public displays out of my living room? I have to eat in here you know."

"Now, Josef, leave them alone. They're in love," Erin said sternly.

"Yeah, well, they should go do that someplace else."

Mick cleared his throat. "Speaking of eating, there wouldn't be any spare blood left, would there?"

"You make out in my living room and now you want to eat my food. You just take, take, take over there, don't you?" Josef sighed. "I just got some more in; it's in the fridge."

Mick headed to the kitchen to get his blood. Beth resumed her place next to Erin, who smiled conspiratorially at her. Beth just grinned. Mick returned with his glass and perched himself on the arm of the couch, wrapping his free arm around Beth's shoulders.

"You know, Beth, we should probably go home soon. Josef's probably tired of putting us up."

"No, Mick. You're welcome to stay to Hotel Konstantin as long as you like," Josef snarked.

Mick laughed. "As much as I love you, Josef, I don't fancy spending my last few days as an unmarried man here. Besides, you can't plan my party if I'm here, right?"

"I should think not." Josef wanted to track down the thugs Thomas had hired but it could wait. As he watched Mick twirl a strand of Beth's hair around his finger, Josef could tell that Mick was far, far away. Business could wait. "Erin can stay here."

Mick snapped out of his daze. "You don't have to –"

"Didn't we have this conversation already? Gift horse? Mouth? Ring any bells?"

Before Mick could answer, Erin said, "It's alright, Sport. I'll be happy to stay with Josef."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine." She glanced at Josef. "I'll look out for him."

"Fine, fine. You guys win. Beth and I will go home. Josef, I'll be back tomorrow. We still need to track down Thomas's thugs."

Josef waved him off. "Go on, get out of here."

Mick sat down his empty glass and put on his shoes and jacket. Beth grabbed her purse. Mick offered her his arm and together they walked to the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, Mick pressed Beth up against the wall of the car and bent his head to ravage her mouth. Beth dropped her purse unceremoniously to the floor in her rush to embrace him. She needed to come up for air when the elevator doors opened again on the garage level. Mick reluctantly pulled away from her. He knew that if he didn't they'd never make it out of the garage. He turned abruptly and stalked toward the Mercedes. Mick was in the driver's seat by the time Beth had picked up her purse. She joined him a minute later.

The drive to their loft was silent. Mick could hear Beth's heart hammering in her chest. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him; he just knew he needed her. He drove home in record time. When Beth reached for her purse, Mick said thickly, "Leave it." She did as he asked and followed him to the elevator, admiring the view. Once inside, Mick repeated the performance from Josef's elevator. Only this time Beth wrapped her legs around his waist. She was trapped between Mick and the wall. Mick was feathering kisses down he jaw when the doors opened. Mick put his hands under her to support her weight as he walked them to their door. Somehow he managed to pull out the electric door opener out of his pocket and hold Beth at the same time. Beth was nibbling on his earlobe. She accidently bit it a little too hard, making him moan in pleasure. He hardly noticed when they crossed the threshold; all he could see was Beth.

Desperate to feel more of her skin, Mick snaked his hands under her shirt and pulled it off. It got caught around her arms, which were still wrapped tightly around his neck. Rather than fool with the garment, Mick simply tore it. The tatters fell to the floor. He was surprised to find that Beth wasn't wearing a bra, but he didn't complain. One less barrier to Beth's skin was fine with him. Mick pressed her bare back up against the cool metal door. It felt good up against her flushed skin. Mick's hands wandered to fondle her breasts; the nipples hardening under his touch. Beth mewled and clawed at Mick's shirt. Mick kissed her hungrily and ground his erection into the wet warmth pooling between her legs. Beth could feel him throbbing beneath the dual layers of denim. She unwound her legs and shakily stood.

Mick eyed her suspiciously. Beth slowly unbuttoned Mick's shirt exposing his torso. She placed wet kisses at random. He tasted so good. Mick undid the cuffs and shrugged the shirt off; he didn't want Beth to stop touching him. Beth's wandering hand found the front of his jeans and stroked him. Mick had to brace himself on the door to prevent his knees from giving out. Still running kisses over his chest, Beth expertly undid Mick's belt and fly. His cock sprung free into her waiting hand. She stroked him up and down with her thumb brushing the head on every other stroke. No matter how many times she did this for him he never ceased to be amazed by the attention she gave to his body. As a result, he was stunned when she abruptly stopped. She raised her eyes to his, twinkling with both mirth and desire. Then she ducked under his arm and took off.

Mick growled. He had his jeans off in a blink and tore off after her. Mick caught her in front of the couch, holding her by both wrists. Grinning broadly, Beth shamelessly raked her eyes up and down his tall frame. She never got tired of that sight. She loved every inch of him. From his gorgeous face to his broad shoulders. Down his powerful chest, his flat, toned stomach and his narrow waist. On down to his lean, long legs. If there was a more perfect man on the face of the earth, then Beth didn't want to know it. She had her own piece of heaven right in front of her.

Mick grinned. "You're going to pay for that little stunt."

"Oh, am I?"

Mick said nothing. He simply kissed her for all he was worth. While she melted into his kiss, Mick deftly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them to the floor. His large hands returned to her small waist and dragged her hips to his; his cock pressing into her stomach. Beth swiveled her hips; the resulting friction making him moan loudly.

The scent of her arousal was nearly overpowering and he was nowhere near her sex. Mick pressed Beth down to the couch, where she stretched out before him. He knelt down beside her and ran his eyes over her naked form, much as she had done earlier. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Like what you see?" Beth asked with a coy smile.

Mick nodded, unable to find words adequate for describing her. He pressed a kiss to Beth's forehead; then moved down to her shoulder. His hands wandered leaving a fiery trail in their wake. His lips and tongue moved to her breasts, nipping at the sensitive nipples. Beth writhed under his touch, whimpering softly. Finally his fingers reached their destination. Mick used his thumb and forefinger to nudge Beth's legs further apart. She obeyed blindly so great was her need. Mick slid two fingers into her core causing Beth to gasp. He began to slide them in and out of her curling his fingers to graze her g-spot. Beth tossed her head back; her breathing uneven. She could feel her orgasm building low in her stomach. Just as she got to the brink, Mick pulled his fingers out of her. She groaned in frustration as she watched him lick her juices off his fingers.

"Mick!" she cried.

He smiled indulgently and kissed her sweetly. While she was distracted, Mick pressed his fingers into her again. It was torture. She was on fire. Mick brought her to the brink three more times. The last time Beth instinctively bit down on the thing closest to her which happened to be Mick's hand. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it did rouse the vampire within. Mick growled and motioned for Beth to sit up. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap so she could straddle his waist.

Beth took in the white eyes, pale skin and fangs through the haze of her desire. "There's my vampire," she said as she sank down on him. Mick closed his eyes in pleasure as Beth took him in fully. She set a slow pace savoring the feel of him inside her. Mick ran kisses along Beth's collarbone. As his lip and tongue paid special attention to the bite mark on her neck, Beth contracted her inner muscles around him.

"Do that again," Mick demanded.

Beth obliged him. She picked up her pace, squeezing him. Mick tossed his head back and a harsh moan tore from his throat. He wasn't going to last much longer. Mick ran his hand down her stomach to where they were joined. With his thumb he furiously rubbed her clit as his hips began to buck off the couch. Mick wrapped his free arm around her to steady her. Beth's breath came in pants when the first wave of her orgasm hit. Mick slid his fangs into her breast and spilled himself inside her. Beth yelled hoarsely as she came again. Trembling, she slumped against his chest.

They sat like that for awhile. When the ache in her legs got to be too much, Beth raised her head. She kissed him softly and whispered, "Take me to bed." Mick placed a kiss on her brow and carried her to their bed, where he remained all night just watching her sleep.

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** This one is a little shorter, but not much. I'm glad everyone enjoyed Mick and Beth's little detour! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Beth felt a large hand skim her stomach. She could feel Mick snuggled up behind her, a strong, comforting presence. Beth buried her head further into the pillow content to savor the moment. Mick, on the other hand, wasn't fooled. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and whispered, "You can't play possum with me, Beth. I know you're awake."

Beth sighed in defeat. "Can't a girl just wake up peacefully in the arms of her fiancé for once?"

Mick grinned. "Did I ever mention that I'm needy?"

Beth could feel the extent of his neediness nestled in her backside. "I'll say." She snuggled deeper into him making him groan low in his throat. Beth turned to face him. He had his eyes closed, a look of pure rapture on his face. Sensing her watching him, Mick snapped his eyes open and found Beth grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's this for?" he asked as he traced her lips with his finger.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

Not exactly the response he'd been expecting, but welcome nonetheless. "You know, I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I finally have all the things I didn't think I deserved. When Coraline did this to me, I thought I was being punished. That there was something so fundamentally wrong with me that the universe needed to punish me for it." Mick noticed the dark look in Beth's eyes at the mention of Coraline. He bent down and kissed away her anger and jealousy. "You have nothing to be jealous about. _Nothing._"

"I can't help it. I know you love me. I know it. I just can't abide what she did to you. How could she be so cruel?"

Mick looked off in the distance. "She thought she loved me." When he looked back at Beth, she didn't look convinced. "Well, look at it this way. If she hadn't turned me, we wouldn't be here right now. More than likely I'd be dead right now." He paused, thinking. "I'm not saying that I'm thrilled with what I am. But I wouldn't change it. Not anymore."

"Why?"

Mick locked gazes with her. "Because then I wouldn't have you. If this is the way I'm supposed to be then I'm content with that."

Admitting that was big. Really big. It had taken him fifty-six years of brooding and self-loathing, but it was true. And he knew that the love of the woman in his arms was a huge component of that realization.

Beth stared at him with wide eyes. "Does that mean that when the time comes –"

Mick knew exactly where she was going and he shied away from it. "Am I ready to turn you? No. I know we've talked about this numerous times. But I'm not saying 'never'." He gazed down at her for a long minute. "Honestly, I'm not sure I could give you up now, even if I wanted to. I know that I should. You should be able to live your life without violence, beheadings and vampires. But for some crazy reason, you're here. With me." He picked up her left hand. "You're _marrying_ me. I'm just too selfish to give that up. Ever."

Beth knew then that she had won. It wouldn't happen today or tomorrow. But it would happen. They had been careening toward this ever since that night by the fountain. She was both exhilarated and scared out of her mind. But she could no more leave him than he could give her up. Not when they could have an eternity of this.

Beth laid her hand on his cheek. She drew him down for an all encompassing kiss. She poured all of her fear, acceptance and love into that kiss. Mick took all she had greedily. He covered her body with his and began to taste every bit of skin that he could reach. Beth tried to control her breathing, but it was impossible when Mick was trying to devour her. Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard pounding, but then Mick ran his tongue along her wet, aching folds and Beth heard nothing but her own moan of pleasure. With his superior hearing, Mick heard the pounding on their door plain as day. But he ignored it. There was much more fun to be had right where he was.

Their caller, however, didn't agree. Pounding the door so hard that she cracked her skin in several places was Mo. "Beth! Beth! You here? You better open this door if you still want to have a job!"

Crashing back to reality, Beth abruptly sat up. "Oh my god! Mo! I should be at work!" Beth looked frantically around for her robe. Mick groaned in frustration. "I think it's in the bathroom. Go on before the woman breaks down the door."

Beth bounded from the bed and ran. She grabbed her terrycloth robe and dashed downstairs. She threw on the robe and flung open the door as Mo was in mid knock.

"I'm sorry, Mo. I guess I overslept," Beth panted.

Maureen took in Beth's glassy eyes, flushed skin and labored breathing. "Must have been some dream."

Beth looked confused. "Dream? What are you –"

"Nevermind. I called your cell, but you never answered. What's going on?"

Beth thought for a second. _The car._ "My phone is down in Mick's car. I must have left it by accident. But I promise I'll be back at work in half hour. Just let me get dressed."

Mo looked relieved. "Good. I need you to follow up on the bomb threat. The cops still aren't talking."

"OK." How do you tell your boss that the vampire responsible is already dead? Not to mention he was under her very nose for almost a month. Beth's day had just gone from heaven to hell in about three minutes flat.

Mo noticed the disappointment in her eyes. Mo lowered her voice and whispered, "If I were you and woke up with that man I wouldn't want to come to work either. But I need my star reporter. You're my go to girl, especially since your intern has disappeared."

_Yeah, he's disappeared all right._ "Oh?"

"Yeah, looks like I'll just have to be a crime reporterless for a while. Hurry in, Beth."

"OK." Beth closed the door and went back upstairs. She showered quickly and went to her room to find some clothes. Mick watched her from the bed. He was very distracting. "Must you do that?"

"Do what?" Mick asked innocently.

Beth glared. "You know very well what." Mick just sat there and grinned. Beth finished dressing and headed out the door. Mick called after her. "What? No goodbye kiss?" He could hear her stop in her tracks and sigh both in affection and annoyance. Beth returned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Happy?"

"You have no idea."

Beth kissed him again and stepped away. "I'll call you later, OK? I want to go with you to Josef's."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours."

Beth reluctantly turned and left for Buzzwire. As soon as she was gone, Mick pulled on his lounging pants and padded downstairs. He took a bag of A positive out. Mick carried the glass with him as he walked over to his office. He'd resolved to take the week before the wedding off, so there wasn't much that needed to be done in there. Mick finished his breakfast, straitened up his desk and took his glass back to the kitchen. There really wasn't anything he could do until they headed over to see Josef that evening. So Mick headed up to his freezer looking forward to waking up for the first time in fifty-six years.

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** This is more of a transitional chapter. The real payoff is at the end. Please keep the pitchforks at bay. It'll work out, I promise! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Beth was beyond frustrated. She'd spent the better part of her morning trying to track down a nonexistent lead. Homeland Security had hung up on her. The public relations guru at LAX gave her the run around for half an hour before supplying her with a terse "no comment." She couldn't reach Carl at all; she'd left five messages. As her frustration grew, Beth cast dark glances at Mo's closed office door. Right now she could be at home in bed doing sinful things with and to her fiancé. Instead, she was in the noisy newsroom of Buzzwire nearly ready to kill her oblivious, but well intentioned boss.

Realizing she needed a break, Beth headed out to the lobby and pulled out her phone. She knew that Mick would probably be sleeping so she dialed Josef's instead.

"Hello?" said a familiar female voice.

"Erin? I didn't know you knew how to use a cell phone."

Erin harrumphed. "Beth, I'm old, not senile. Believe it or not, I _am_ younger than Alexander Graham Bell."

"I'm sorry. It's just the idea of you and cell phones is a little hard to fathom."

"Yeah, and you marrying my eighty-five year old nephew – who happens to be a vampire – is normal."

"Good point." She paused. "How's Josef?"

"Right now he's sleeping. He has poor Ryder trying to track down the brutes that hauled him off."

"We should be over this evening. I'm sure the four of us can figure it out."

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" Erin asked.

Erin could practically hear Beth's grin through the phone. "The really hard work is done. I have my dress, the flowers are ordered, and Josef pulled some strings to get us the pier and to have the reception at the Roosevelt."

"The Roosevelt? Wow. That's pretty swanky."

"Honestly, it's just a tad too swanky for me. But Mick looked so excited when Josef mentioned it. His face just lit up. So I couldn't say no."

Erin wasn't fooled. "What did you get in exchange?"

"The pier. Mick, obviously, wanted an indoor ceremony. I've always liked outdoor ones. Obviously, we can't have the wedding in the middle of the day. But he agreed to have it just after sunset, right when there's just enough light but no debilitating sun."

"That sounds lovely," Erin said. She could picture Mick and Beth standing together with a golden sky behind them. It was a gorgeous image.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I think Josef has some sketches of the pier. You know, what it would look like. If you could give me a second opinion, that'd be great. He might even have the menu for the reception."

Erin chuckled. "What's this? You don't trust the vampires to pick out the human food?"

"Not really, no."

"I think I can handle that."

"OK. Mick and I will be there later. I better get back before Mo sends out another search party. Bye, Erin."

"Bye, Beth."

Beth walked back to her desk in considerably better spirits. Erin's exuberance was infectious. Beth had become incredibly fond of her in the brief time she'd known her. She hoped that she would get to spend some quality time with Erin that didn't involve hospitals or police. There was still so much that Beth wanted to know. Given Erin's age, Beth wasn't sure how much time she had to ask. Resolving to rectify that soon, Beth attacked her hopeless task with renewed vigor. Still she got nowhere. After the tenth failed call, Bet slammed down the phone muttering curse words under her breath.

"Bad day?"

Beth looked up and saw Josh standing next to her desk. He kept his eyes on hers, but he stood poised for flight any second. It was like he knew he shouldn't be there but was anyway. Beth felt a wave of sadness. She wished Josh understood. She wished they could remain friends. But considering the circumstances, Beth knew it was wishful thinking.

She tried to smile. "Hi, Josh. It's just one of those days."

Josh looked skeptical. "I know you, Beth. You don't start throwing things and cursing unless you've hit a dead end."

Beth sighed. "It's the bomb threat story. I can't get answers out of anyone. It's locked down better than Cheney in his bunker."

"After you called the other day, I did some digging. I didn't find much. Unfortunately, the fact that someone managed to infiltrate both Homeland Security and LAPD caused heads to roll. The feds are trying frantically to right the ship and hence aren't very forthcoming."

"You wanna explain that to Mo?"

"I can do better. Here." Josh handed her two thick manila folders.

"What's this?"

"The first one is a file I found in Roberts' desk downtown. It didn't make much sense to me. I hope you have better luck."

"And the other?"

"Read the name on the file."

Beth looked down as the label. It was all she could do not to gasp. There, in bold type, was the name Madeline St. John.

"Look familiar?" Josh asked.

Beth had to think fast. She couldn't deny that Mick was related to the woman in the file. The name St. John wasn't that common. She couldn't very well say that it was Mick's mother. So she said the next best thing. "It's Mick's grandmother. Why does she have a police file?"

"She died under suspicious circumstances. The case was never solved."

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Call it a peace offering. I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore. I just want you to be happy and if St. John makes you happy then I can deal with that. I'm not saying that I'm ready to invite him out for eighteen holes just yet, but I'm getting there."

Beth stood and hugged him. "That means a lot, Josh. It really does." As she pulled away, her phone rang. It was Mick. "I'm sorry, Josh. I have to take this."

Josh smiled. "It's OK. I need to get back anyway. I'll call you sometime."

"I'd like that."

Josh turn and strode quickly from the room. Beth answered her phone. "Mick, I thought you were still asleep."

"I woke up a little while ago. Has Mo called off the dogs? Josef wants us over at the penthouse. Sounds like he found something."

"I have some news too." Beth glanced at her watch. "How about I meet you there in about twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you soon."

The call disconnected. Beth stuffed the folders in her bag and headed for her car. Traffic was light; she got to Josef's fifteen minutes later. She was getting out of her car when Mick pulled into the garage.

"Looks like I'm right on time," Mick said as he approached her.

Beth grinned. "You've always had excellent timing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Turner."

"On the contrary, I think it will get me everywhere, Mr. St. John." Beth tipped her head up to kiss him soundly. "See."

Mick swallowed, hard. "Come on, Josef's waiting."

He took Beth's hand and led her to the elevator. It dinged at the penthouse less than a minute later.

"There you two are! Took you long enough." Josef and Erin were sitting in the plush armchairs. Josef had a book in his hand; he appeared to have been reading aloud when the elevator doors opened.

Mick settled himself on the couch, placing an arm around Beth as she did the same. "You called a half hour ago. We're not late. You said you had news."

Josef put down his book, _The Great Gatsby,_ and picked up a red folder. "My team found our not-so-friendly police friends."

Mick perused the folder. "According to this, they're staying at a motel in Sun Valley."

"Yeah, I have people watching it. No one's there right now, but when they do return to their hovel, you and I will go have a word with them."

Mick nodded his agreement. Beth cut in, "Speaking of visits, Josh came to see me today."

Mick looked at her in surprise. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to give me these files." Beth pulled out the folders and handed them to Mick. "That one is from Thomas's desk at LAPD."

Mick opened the folder. There were more surveillance photos of him and Beth and a stack of letters written in a frustratingly familiar hand. The older ones appeared to be love letters. The more recent ones appeared to be instructions. For what, Mick couldn't tell. Then he found a sheet that almost made him drop the folder. He handed it to Josef.

Josef scanned the sheet and looked back at Mick, his eyes inscrutable. "No way. It's got to be some weird coincidence."

"Josef, it's right there in black and white."

Beth laid a hand on Mick's arm. "Mick, what's wrong?"

Both Mick and Josef ignored her. That's when real worry set in. Mick _never_ ignored her. Josef went on, "I went to that place. There was nothing left. It's just Thomas trying to fuck with your head. I'm sure there are plenty of people who have that last name."

The elevator door dinged again. As the click clack of high heels resounded across the room, a warm, familiar voice said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Josef."

Mick turned. _Coraline._

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry this took longer than I thought. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I slept most of the weekend. Anyway, a word of warning. I like my Coraline evil. The reality is probably more complicated, but this is my story, so she's evil and kind of twisted. Definitely not playing with a full deck. One more thing. I had to make up a small piece of vamp lore, it's more of a plot device than anything else. So if that sort of thing bothers you, just ignore it. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Mick was drowning. Seeing the woman he thought he'd killed, his maker, shook his foundations. Images and emotions flashed in his brain faster than he thought possible. Anger at his turning; shame as he fed for the first time; utter despair as he left her and attempted to fend for himself; euphoria and confusion when she returned to him, time and again; the desperation to be free of her and finally, the relief and guilt he felt when he'd killer her. Killed her to save the life of an innocent child, who looked at him with such trust, trust he didn't deserve.

Surprisingly the one emotion he didn't feel was love. When he was mortal and crazy for her, he'd thought it was love. How wrong he'd been. He'd been obsessed. Throughout their whirlwind courtship, she'd kept him at arm's length. When he got frustrated, she'd toss him a crumb, just enough to keep him coming back. She took full advantage of the passion he kept locked beneath the surface of his cool exterior. The extremes he displayed excited and enticed her, made her believe that she'd found her match at last. Her fury at his rejection of her gift knew no bounds. Yet she remained convinced of her choice and when to greater and greater lengths to bring him back to her. Until that night he'd left her for dead.

Now the child he'd saved stood next to him, her eyes filled with a fear deeper than she'd ever known. As terrifying as coming face to face with her kidnapper was, Beth feared the war in Mick's eyes more. Yet she didn't reach out for him. She couldn't. Mick needed to make his choice on his own. She had entrusted him with her life as a young child; she did the same with her heart as an adult. Now it was up to him.

What Beth didn't know was that for Mick there was no real choice. Unwittingly, Beth had saved him the night he'd saved her. The trust in her eyes undid him completely. It was because of her that he constantly strove to overcome his nature. She made him want to be the kind of man she could love. The knowledge that he possessed her love – love that he still didn't feel he deserved – reaffirmed the strength she'd given him all those years ago. It was a connection that Coraline in her own twisted way had given him and that was her greatest gift to him. It would also be her undoing. Mick turned his eyes to Beth and smiled as he took her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Beth," Mick said quietly.

She smiled in response. "I know."

"That's where you're mistaken, my love," Coraline said in a calm, arrogant voice.

Josef got up and stood on the other side of his friend. "Why aren't you dead? The way I understood it you should be in an ashtray by now."

"That's the question I was about to ask," Mick continued.

Coraline looked at them both like they had the IQ of a slug. "You honestly thought that a simple fire could kill me? I thought you know me better than that, Josef."

Mick looked at Josef with raised eyebrows. "What the hell is she talking about, Josef?"

Josef shrank from Mick. "There were rumors, but I never thought –"

"You never thought what?"

Coraline answered for him. "That I am a member of an ancient bloodline. My grandsire was one of the original vampires and as such was immune to fire. A trait he passed on to those of his bloodline."

"Wait, does that mean that Mick is immune to fire too?" Beth asked.

Coraline ignored her. "Most modern vampires are made with a mutated form of the virus. But in those cases where that virus is untainted you get people like me and my dear Josef."

Josef looked askance. "Wait, I'm not immune to fire."

"Josef, have you ever tried to check?" Mick asked.

"No, not really. I don't have a death wish."

Erin got up and stood in front of her family, seething with rage. She looked Coraline in the eye and said, "I don't care how you got here, just why. What do you want?"

The sight of the feisty old woman seemed to amuse Coraline. She laughed as she said, "Want? Why the same thing I've always wanted…"

Mick's eyes hardened. "Me."

"You belong with me, Mick. I made you. Saved you from a mediocre existence. Why do you keep throwing that back in my face?"

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Beth asked.

Coraline seemed to acknowledge Beth's presence for the first time. "You think you have him tamed, don't you?" Coraline sauntered around to where Beth was standing, reached up and ran her fingers through Beth's blond tresses. "One day when you find yourself lying bleeding and broken, you'll understand that my boy can't be tamed," she whispered.

Mick tightened his grip in Beth's hand. "Touch her again and I will end you," he said dangerously.

Coraline seemed completely unconcerned by Mick's threat as she resumed her place. "Why do you fight me? Why do you reject the gift that so many others have accepted gratefully?"

"You mean I'm not the first person you've done this to?" Mick paused, a light bulb went off. "Thomas." Erin gasped in horror.

"Yes, Thomas was one of many I've made over the years. I was always very spoiled. I required a new plaything every few decades. You know how much I love to play."

Mick didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. The idea that he was her only victim had haunted him for so long. "But you married me."

Coraline looked at him fondly. "Yes, because I believed that you were my match, the vampire I could spend eternity with. And I still do."

"You really don't know Mick at all, do you?" Beth broke in.

"I believe I know him better than he knows himself."

The sheer arrogance of the woman made Beth want to slap that grin off her face. The idea that the Mick she knew and loved could ever want a woman like Coraline made her wonder at Coraline's mental state.

"I know this is all very _Fatal Attraction_-like but can we get back to the Thomas issue? He tried to kill me and Mick, Coraline."

"No, Josef he only tried to kill you. I have come to realize that it was a mistake introducing you two. So I convinced Thomas to separate you."

Mick's brain was working overtime to keep up. "You were behind that frame up and the car bomb."

"I was quite furious when Thomas nearly got you with that, my dear. He was punished severely for it. In exchange for me sparing his life, he agreed to help me whenever I asked it of him." Coraline looked past Mick to the coffee table. "The initial results of which lie on the table behind you."

Mick turned and grabbed the police file from the coffee table. He noticed the label for the first time, Madeline St. John. _What the hell?_ Mick opened the file and skimmed its contents. According to the police report, his mother had been found at the bottom of the stairs, he neck broken. But there were no other bruises on her which would have indicated a fall. Additionally, there was no forced entry. _Which there wouldn't have been if she knew her visitor,_ Mick thought savagely.

"You're responsible for this?" Mick asked quietly as Josef took the file and examined it, his eyes flying wide.

"I was hoping the shock of loosing your darling mother would send you back to me," she said matter-of-factly. "I was mistaken."

Hearing the death of her sister referred to in such a cold manner caused something to snap in Erin. She began to advance on the vampire in a blind rage. Josef saw her and pulled her back.

"Let me go, Josef," Erin said as she struggled.

"You'd be dead before you could raise a hand to her. I won't let you."

As Erin continued to struggle, Mick was numb. He knew Coraline was desperate and cruel, but this was low even for her. He thought that by avoiding his family he was keeping them safe. God, how big of a cosmic joke was he? He was a failure at everything he did. He wasn't a man. He wasn't a vampire. He was nothing. Mick sat down in the nearby armchair, burying his face in his hands. He looked broken. Beth knelt beside him rubbing slow circles on his back as he sobbed. She raised her eyes to the woman responsible for all this pain. Fighting her own tears, Beth said, "Is this what you wanted? You claim to love him. How could you do this?"

Coraline smiled. "Because he belongs to me."

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Glad everyone like evil Coraline. Here's some more of her! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

A rage Beth had never felt before welled up inside her as she knelt beside Mick. Everything around her looked red. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth saw Erin still struggling to free herself from Josef's embrace. The rational part of her brain shut off completely; it was the rage that drove her. She was consumed by a desire to make Coraline hurt as much as Mick hurt. Her own well being was forgotten; as long as the woman in front of her died, she would be content.

There was a scuffle going on out in the hallway. Coraline turned her head away from Beth and Mick to see what the commotion was. Beth seized her opportunity. Moving faster than she thought she could, Beth stood and ran around the edge of the couch. Coraline, still smiling, sensed her coming and turned to face the frail human. Beth lowered her shoulder and drove it into Coraline's stomach, tackling the vampire to the floor. Beth's momentum sent them skidding across Josef's wood floor not stopping until Coraline's head collided with Josef's desk. The blow stunned the angry, snarling vampire for a few seconds. Blood spurted briefly from the gash in Coraline's scalp but the wound closed in seconds. Beth, completely enraged, used her small fists to rain blows about the vampire's head. She screamed incoherently. Blood flowed freely from Coraline's nose.

"Beth, no!" Josef yelled as Erin's struggles finally stopped. Erin watched in horror as Beth took on the vampire that Erin was ready to kill a few seconds before. Beth had managed to pin Coraline underneath her; it was only Coraline's disorientation that stood between Beth and certain death.

Josef sized up the situation similarly. Honestly, he was amazed Beth wasn't dead already. Not bothering to look at Mick, Josef jumped over the couch and dashed to where Beth and Coraline struggled. He managed to pull Beth off Coraline and push her roughly away. That's when the first shot rang out.

The door to the penthouse had been kicked in by the two thugs that had hauled Josef away two days earlier. _Working for Coraline,_ Josef realized as he turned to see if anyone had been hit. That's when he realized he was the only one standing. Mick, Beth and Erin were nowhere to be seen.

"You see, Josef, I always have help. You didn't honestly expect me to come here unarmed, did you?" Coraline said as she stood and smoothed out her clothing.

_I hope Mick got the girls out of here,_ Josef thought as he stared down the two semi-automatic pistols pointed at him. He scoffed. "You brought these two losers? With guns? You know better than that, Coraline."

"Oh, those aren't for you. This is." The thug closest to her pulled out a long, thin blade and handed it to Coraline. "This belongs to my sire. He trained me in its use when I was young. I assure you I know how to use it."

"I'm surprised at you, Coraline. You don't like to get your hands dirty."

"Yes, let's just say that I've learned not to send a minion to do the master's job." Coraline turned her attention to the room at large. "Come now, Mick. There's no sense on fighting me anymore. If you promise to come home with me, I swear I'll make their deaths quick. And I won't force you to watch."

Mick sat huddled with a shaky Beth and Erin behind the armchair. The bullets had galvanized him, stirring him out of his lethargy. Unwittingly, Josef had pushed Beth right toward him. In a flash, Mick was up and yanking Beth to the floor. He'd heard the bullet coming; it missed Beth by inches. Erin was already behind the large chair when Mick and Beth crawled behind it. The shooting sent Beth crashing back to earth; her rage melted into fear. Mick placed an arm around her to calm her as Coraline's offer rang across the room.

_How demented is she?_ _How can she still think that I'd go with her?_ Coraline had fucked with his life too many times. One way or another that would end tonight. But he needed a plan. Mick looked around. His eyes fell on Josef's desk and it all fell into place.

"Beth," he whispered, "you still with me?"

Beth raised her eyes to his and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but Mick put a finger to her lips, nodding in Coraline's direction. Beth nodded to show that she understood. In awkward sign language and gestures Mick explained his plan. Beth looked from Mick to the desk to Coraline and nodded again. She just hoped they could pull it off.

Mick kissed Beth and reached up to caress her cheek as he stood. His eyes were still red and swollen from crying, but he looked determined. "OK, Coraline. You win."

A glittering smile spread across her face. "See, I knew you'd come back to me. You always do."

_I can't believe she's falling for this._ "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, my love?"

"Leave Josef out of this."

Josef's eyebrows shot up. Mick kept his face composed. He needed to keep Coraline occupied or Beth had no shot. Coraline noticed none of this. She was ecstatic to have Mick back in her arms again. Coraline dropped the sword to the floor and dashed toward Mick. Josef glanced back at the guns still trained at him. He could either risk it and take a few bullets now or wait and see 

how Mick's plan played out. _You better have a plan, my friend, because if you don't kill her I will._

Beth tried to ignore Coraline's sounds of delight as she rummaged through Josef's desk quietly. _Get it together, Turner, or none of you will get out of this alive._ A few feverish seconds later Beth's fingers glided over something large and metallic. Her hand clasped the gun firmly and pulled it out of the drawer. Beth flipped the safety off, glanced over the top of the desk and found her targets; they were still staring down Josef and didn't see her. Beth took a deep breath and stood. She raised the gun and fired at the thug farthest from Josef, then hit the deck. Unlike the Lee Jay shooting, Beth never saw her shot hit, but she knew that it had when she heard a loud thump hit the floor. In a blink, Josef had the other thug by the throat, snapping his neck cleanly.

Coraline realized the treachery as soon as the shot rang out. With all her strength, she shoved Mick away from her and into Josef's multiple televisions. She sought out the human who deigned to deny her the mate that was rightfully hers.

"Beth, run!" Mick yelled as he struggled to disentangle himself from the mass of electronics and broken glass that surrounded him.

Beth bolted for the door, but, of course, she was no match for Coraline's vamp speed. Josef tried to intercept the enraged vampire but miscalculated the angle and missed, crashing near Mick. Coraline reached out and grabbed Beth's shoulder, yanking the human back. Beth's feet flew out from under her and she went sprawling.

Mick kicked and snarled. He finally got free of the last cord and went tearing after Coraline. Coraline had her hands around Beth's throat; the vampire smiled serenely as Beth's face turned blue. Tears stung Beth's eyes when she saw Coraline rear her head back, poised to strike. The next thing Beth knew the pressure on her throat was gone. Beth sucked in harsh breaths as she searched frantically for Mick.

She found him in the middle of the room, wrestling with an enraged and demented Coraline. It was vicious. Clothes were torn. They hissed and snarled. Gashes appeared only to heal over. They moved so fast. Coraline threw Mick backwards. He tumbled into the coffee table, shattering the glass. Coraline lunged at him, but Mick was ready for her. He lifted his right foot and planted it squarely in her stomach. One powerful kick sent her flying over his head toward the elevator. She hit the pillar head first, knocking her cold.

Mick stood and walked slowly toward Coraline's still form. As he gazed down at the bane of his existence, he said, "Are you alright, Beth?"

Beth was still seated on the floor where she fell. "Yes."

"Josef, could you take Beth and Erin back to the freshie quarters? I'd like a word with Coraline, alone."

Beth started to protest. Josef took hold of her arm and whispered, "He doesn't want you to see this. Come on, Beth." He helped her stand.

Erin had miraculously remained unscathed. She had followed Beth to Josef's desk, where she had taken refuge. She crawled out still cursing her age and weakness. Her family had needed her and all she could do was cower under the desk. Josef smiled in relief when he saw that she was alright. "Come on, Erin. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Mick waited until the three of them were gone before he went to fetch the sword Coraline had dropped earlier. It felt right in his hand. He rummaged through Josef's kitchen trying to find something to secure Coraline with, but there was nothing.

"This what you're looking for?" Josef asked as he handed Mick some rope.

"Yeah." Mick took it and pushed past Josef without looking at him.

"You're doing the right thing you know. She won't give up."

"I'm aware of that, Josef." Mick grabbed one of the metal chairs from the kitchen and brought it back to the living room. Silently he sat the unconscious Coraline in the chair and expertly tied her hands and feet to it.

"You sure it'll hold her?" Josef asked.

"She won't be like this for long."

Mick reached out and slapped Coraline awake. The vampire roared and struggled but the rope held. Coraline turned her eyes to Mick. "Why are you doing this?"

"You mean right now or all the other times you fucked with me?" He paused, sucking in a breath. "Contrary to that demented mind, I do not belong to you, Coraline. You took so much from me: my family, my friends, my life. You don't understand how that's weighed on me. Instead you tried to make me like you." Mick paused and sought her eyes. "You failed. I could never be like you."

Coraline looked at him with hateful eyes. "She doesn't love you, Mick. She loves the vampire, the thrill. Why can't you see that?"

"That's where you're wrong. Beth does love me. She knows what I've done. All of it. And she didn't run from me. She knows the best and worst of me. You only want the worst." Mick raised the sword and for the first time saw genuine fear in his sire's eyes. "I warned you, Coraline. Now you pay the price."

A whir of air and spattering of blood. Coraline's head went tumbling across the wood floor. Mick dropped the sword and turned away from the body. He had a life to live. Finally.

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Glad everyone enjoyed the death of the Evil One! I can confirm that our wedding is rapidly approaching! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Mick walked back to the freshie quarters a free man. The weight he had bared for fifty-six years was gone. Coraline was dead; she could never torment him or those he loved again. Unlike the last time he'd killed her, Mick felt no guilt. Coraline deserved her fate a hundred times over as far as he was concerned. Yet Mick would always be grateful to her, as insane as she had been. If Coraline hadn't tuned him, he'd have never found Beth and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

Mick could hear Beth and Erin whispering worriedly through the door. Josef had led them to the room Beth had stayed in earlier before returning to the living room. _He's probably calling the Cleaner,_ Mick thought as he pushed open the door. He had barely entered the room when Beth ran and threw her arms around him. She clung to him as if he were a mirage. Mick felt the wet tears in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shush, Beth, it's OK. I've got you. It's all over now."

Beth reluctantly pulled away slightly and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Is she –"

Mick nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Beth brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Are you OK with that?"

Mick smiled softly. "I was just about top ask you the same thing."

"I'm glad she's gone. After what she's done to you, me, Josef, to everyone around her, she deserved it. I just don't want you to hate yourself for doing it."

"I don't. She's tormented me and the people I love for too long. This was the only way for all of us to move on."

Mick looked past Beth to where Erin was sitting. The old lady nodded in agreement. She got up and switched places with Beth. "I'm proud of you, Sport," she said as she hugged him.

"I'm just glad that everyone is safe." Mick released her and pulled Beth to him. "It's been a crazy few days, hasn't it?"

"Mick, you certainly have a talent for stating the obvious," Josef said as he came through the door. He gestured for the four of them to sit down as he continued, "First, you get a mysterious package in the mail. Then there's a bomb threat at LAX and you discover that one of our old friends is in town. Said old friend kidnaps me, tries to kill both of us and take Beth for himself. Then we kill him only to find out that your ex-wife was behind the entire thing."

Mick nodded. "I think that pretty much sums it up."

"It would make one hell of a story. Too bad I can't say anything," Beth said with a hint of mirth.

Josef looked apoplectic for a second. Then he realized she was kidding. "Very funny, Beth. Sorry, Mick. There goes your stripper."

Mick looked at Josef in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Geez, Mick. You act as if you've never had a bachelor party before."

An awkward silence filled the room. When Josef saw the angry glint in Beth's eyes he realized the enormity of what he'd said. _Way to go, Josef. Of course, Mick's had a bachelor party before, back when he was marrying the corpse down the hall._ Josef opened his mouth to apologize for his thoughtlessness, but Beth waved him off.

"It's alright, Josef." She paused, unsure of how to continue.

Erin saved her. "I looked at those sketches, Beth. Maybe I should go get them and we can discuss them. You've only got a few days, you know."

Beth frowned. "Can we do it tomorrow? I really think Mick and I should go home. In fact, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? We never got to do that."

Erin nodded enthusiastically as Mick said, "I think that's a great idea, Beth. Josef, you can come to."

"You want me to play chauffer, you mean."

Mick glared at his friend. "No, Josef. I want my one hundred year old aunt driving through the streets of Los Angeles."

"Don't get you knickers in a twist! I was only kidding. Nice to see that killing Coraline didn't rob you of your sense of humor."

Beth knew that if she let the boys continue to spar she and Mick would never get home. "Josef, Erin, we'll see to tomorrow night, say around seven?"

"That's fine with me," Josef replied.

"Good." Beth stood and took Mick's hand. "Home, please."

Mick smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Together they strode from the room and down the hall. When they reached the living room, it showed little signs of the battle that had gone on there. A few pieces of furniture were missing but that was all. The Cleaner had been thorough. Mick and Beth took the elevator down to the garage and found the Benz. Beth fell asleep on the drive back to their apartment.

Mick shut off the engine and looked over at Beth's sleeping form. He didn't want to wake her. _She must be exhausted._ Plus the deeper she slept the less likely she would have nightmares. Mick had never gotten the chance to ask Beth how Coraline's reappearance had affected her. Mick knew that understanding that Coraline had kidnapped and terrorized her as a child was one thing. Seeing her in the flesh was something else, even as an adult. He just hoped that what happened tonight didn't trigger Beth's penchant for nightmares. As quietly as he could, Mick carried Beth out of the Benz and up to their apartment. Unconsciously, Beth snuggled her head into his shoulder but didn't wake.

Mick took her upstairs to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Carefully Mick removed her jeans and tossed them into the laundry basket. Beth rolled on her side before Mick could remove any more of her clothes. He smiled and pulled the comforter over her. "Sweet dreams, Beth," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Hoping that Beth managed to sleep soundly, Mick headed off to his freezer to get some rest of his own.

Mick woke up in the mid afternoon. He slid on his pajama pants and padded to the bedroom. Beth was gone, but there was a note on her pillow.

_Mick –_

_Mo called. She wants to go over a few things before the wedding, so I'm heading in to Buzzwire. I'll be back in time for dinner._

_Beth _

Mick let out a sigh of relief. As least now he knew where she was. Considering all that had happened lately, Mick was glad he didn't have to send out a search party for his wayward fiancé. With no Beth to occupy him, Mick attended his rising routine: shower, clothes, blood. He checked his email and messages. There was little in the way of work to do. Looking around for something to do, Mick's eyes fell on his guitar case in the corner. Remembering his desire to play at the wedding, Mick grabbed the case and headed back to the living room.

Mick sat in one of the plush chairs and began to practice. At first he played whatever came into his head. After a while, he pulled out the sheet music he had and tried to find a song for Beth. Mick spent a good couple of hours trying to play song after song. None of them were right. Mick was so engrossed that he missed the knock on his front door. The one thing he didn't miss, however, was the fetid smell of decay that began to permeate the apartment.

Sensing a very old vampire outside his door, Mick quickly sat the guitar down and went to check his surveillance camera. A tall, well built man stood on the other side of his door. The vampire was carrying the sword that Mick had beheaded Coraline with the night before.

"I know you're in there, Mr. St. John. I assure you I just want to talk. It's about Coraline."

_Why can't my life ever be simple?_ Mick thought as he opened the door and came face to face with Coraline's sire.

_To be continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** We're taking a slight detour from our regularly scheduled MickBeth wedding drama. We'll get back to it in the next chapter though! Comments are love! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

He'd been in a plane for nearly twelve hours. The flight from Paris to JFK had been pleasant enough. The passengers in first class recognized his aloof and wary demeanor and gave him a wide berth. Even the flight attendants had left him alone. Although that could have had more to do with the hundred dollar bill he'd slipped to each of them when he boarded. At JFK he switched planes, taking the red eye to LAX. The plane was unusually full. About midway over Ohio the pounding hearts and lack of freezer time was starting to get to him. The security screeners typically frowned on bodily fluids being taken on board so he had nothing to take the edge off. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of her.

He woke up somewhere over Nevada. He didn't open his eyes right away. He knew that if he did it could quite easily cause a panic should some poor human catch him in the wrong light. Calling on the control he'd developed over nearly six hundred years, he shoved his bloodlust aside. His fangs receded and his eyes returned to their normal green. Sighing, he secured his tray table and prepared to land in the valley of the sun.

The second he was through airport security, which had gotten tighter after the bomb threat a few days earlier, he called his contact.

"Cleaner, name and location, please."

"Ah, Marie, as efficient as ever, I see."

"Henri. I was expecting you. When did you get in?"

"I just landed. Do you have any news?"

He didn't have to elaborate. As soon as he discovered that Coraline had gone again, he knew where she was headed. Why St. John held such fascination for her he would never know. So he'd contacted his old friend Marie to keep him apprised of Coraline's arrival in the City of Angels. Marie had emailed him two days ago and now he was here.

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Henri realized he was too late. _That foolish, foolish woman._ "When?"

"Last night. I got a call from Josef Konstantin around 10:30. She'd ambushed them." Marie paused. "I'm sorry, Henri. I know Coraline and I never saw eye to eye, but I know she meant a lot to you."

"Thank you, Marie. Next time you're in Paris allow me to show my gratitude by taking you to the theater."

"I would enjoy that."

They disconnected. Henri called the limo service to take him to Josef Konstantin's penthouse. Henri had never actually met Josef but he'd heard Coraline speak of him often. Josef too came from the old world, but had found a home in the new. Coraline had said that Josef enjoyed being a vampire almost as much as she did. _We'll see about that._

Henri picked up his luggage and waited for his limo. When it arrived he asked if the driver knew where Josef lived. He was in luck. The drive to Konstantin's penthouse frayed his control. He needed to feed. Soon. When he arrived at Josef's, Henri instructed his driver to remain out front while he spoke to Mr. Konstantin. Henri entered the building and stopped at the security desk.

"Yes?" said the burly security guard.

"I am here to see Mr. Konstantin."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I guarantee he'll want to see me."

The guard looked at him curiously. Then he called upstairs. After a pause, he said, "There's a," he looked at Henri.

"Henri Troyes."

"There's a Henri Troyes here to see you, sir." The guard's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, sir." He hung up. "You can go on up."

"Thank you."

Henri took the elevator up to Josef's floor. When he stepped off the elevator, he was stopped by another security guard, who patted him down. Once he was deemed weaponless, Henri was allowed to proceed.

"You'll have to excuse all the extra security. But that's what happens when a psycho bitch attempts to kill you and yours," Josef greeted his guest.

Henri grimaced. Still, he said, "It's quite all right. I'd be the same way in your place." Henri stuck out his hand; Josef shook it.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Troyes?"

They sat across from each other with Josef's large desk between them. "This is a personal visit, Mr. Konstantin."

"Please call me Josef."

"Yes, well, Josef. I don't know if you know this, but I am Coraline Duvall's sire."

Josef stiffened; the anger evident on his face. "Come here for revenge? You go near Mick and I'll make sure you leave this city in pieces."

"You misunderstand me, Josef. I have no desire for revenge. I'm sure that Coraline deserved whatever St. John did to her. My original intention in coming to Los Angeles was to stop her."

Josef scoffed. "Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"You have no reason to. But let me say this. My relationship with Coraline corresponds to her attachment to St. John."

"You mean she had two freak shows? Good grief. Looks like I dodged a bullet."

"Undoubtedly." Henri paused. "She took something from me before she left. You wouldn't happen to know where it is?"

"Are you talking about the sword she was gonna behead me with?" Henri nodded. Josef nodded at his assistant standing by the door. The man disappeared for a second, returning with the long blade. It was still stained with Coraline's blood.

"May I have it back?"

Josef looked at him warily. Henri continued, "You have no reason to trust me. I could very well use it to end St. John's existence. But I won't. I loved Coraline, but I was not unaware of her…instability. She was bound to come to an untimely end."

Josef noted the resignation in Henri's voice. "Fine. Take it. Just stay away from Mick. I don't need a hysterical Beth on my hands."

"Beth?"

"Mick's fiancé. They're getting married in a few days."

_That's what must have triggered it._ Henri stood taking the sword from Josef's assistant. "Thank you, Josef. I appreciate your willingness to hear me out."

"Yeah, well, it's this new thing I'm trying. Listen first, maim later."

Henri chuckled. "Goodbye, Josef." He turned and headed back to his limo. Once inside, he sniffed Coraline's blood stain. He sensed Coraline's mania, Beth's anger and fear, and the resignation Mick had felt as he swung. Henri sensed a kindred spirit. That surprised him considering his jealousy over the fledgling. Henri decided he needed to see him. He gave to driver St. John's address and watched the skyscrapers go by as they drove.

The limo arrived at St. John's a short time later. Henri's hunger redoubled. _Damn._ Henri took the elevator up to St. John's floor noting the lack of security. _Hiding in plain sight, I see. She taught _

_you well._ Henri heard the sound of a guitar through the door. He knocked. A few seconds later the guitar stopped and he heard St. John walk up to the door. "I know you're in there, Mr. St. John. I assure you I just want to talk. It's about Coraline." The door opened and Henri came face to face with the source of his jealousy for last fifty-six years.

Mick eyed him warily. "Is that really necessary?" he said indicating the sword.

Henri looked down. He was surprised to find the sword in his hand. He looked back at Mick. "I wasn't even aware that I had carried it with me. Forgive me."

Mick looked astonished. "I'd have thought that my beheading would be at the top of your to do list."

"I assure you it's not. As I said, I just want to talk."

Mick knew that if Henri wanted him dead, he'd have done something by now. So he stood aside and allowed Henri to enter the apartment. They settled in the living room; Mick in his armchair and Henri on the couch. Henri laid the sword on the coffee table in front of him. Mick's senses remained on high alert. From what little he knew about Henri, Mick knew that he was a man of his word. But Mick wasn't about to take any chances; he had too much to live for now. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me what happened to Coraline."

"I think you already know," Mick said, gesturing toward the sword.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Mick grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was relive his ex-wife's demise at his hands. Not that he was sorry, far from it. But he wanted to focus on the future. Still, Mick recited the tale. As Mick got to Coraline's beheading, his eyes lingered on the blood stained sword. He saw Henri reach out and run his fingers along the blade. Mick swallowed. When he finished speaking, Henri looked at him with forlorn eyes. "An ending I tried to avoid, but feared would come to pass."

"You did?"

"Yes. Coraline was always…unpredictable, shall we say. It was one of the things I loved about her."

"You were in love with her; that's why you turned her."

"Correct. My relationship with her and yours were not all that dissimilar. Coraline was a restless soul. She needed new challenges. Yet she always came back. And I, being a fool, took her back time and again."

Mick squirmed. _You're not the only fool._

"You were different from the rest. _You_ left _her._ No one had ever left her before. Usually she'd tire of her latest plaything and leave. But not you. When you left her, she became obsessed trying to prove that you belonged together."

"So she bounced between the two of us?"

"I'm certain there were others, but yes."

"Until I killed her."

Henri sighed. "I thought that had finally broken her obsession for good. But I was wrong. She was just biding her time with me, waiting for the right time to win you back again."

Mick looked at the picture of him and Beth that sat on the coffee table. "She heard about Beth."

"That's my assumption." Henri picked up the picture. "She's very lovely. I take it she knows what you are?"

Mick's hackles came up. "Yes, she does."

"Has she asked you to turn her?"

"We've discussed it. We haven't made any decisions yet."

Henri looked down at the picture again. He could see the love and adoration in Beth's eyes. This woman would never leave him, whether Mick knew it or not. _Be grateful for her._ "You will."

Henri sat the picture back down. "I really must be going. Too much time in a plane. I have flight to catch tomorrow. If you'll excuse me."

If Mick was surprised by his visitor's abrupt departure he didn't show it. Henri stood, picked up the sword and let himself out. He climbed back into the limo and asked his driver to take him to his hotel, where he'd eat, sleep and contemplate moving on and starting over…

_To be continued…_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I've ever written. But I had a lot to cover, so it's ok. This is your last chance to get suggestions in for Mick's party. I'll be writing that chapter next, so if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"You will."

Those words reverberated in Mick's head long after Henri left. One some level Mick knew that he was right. Mick picked up the photo that Henri had examined. He remembered that night so well. Beth had wanted to do something fun, so she suggested they go to the amusement park down at the pier. Mick had balked at first but quickly gave in to her pouting lower lip. Beth had been right, of course. It _was_ fun. It had been so long since Mick had done anything that remotely resembled fun; he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. They rode the carousel, made out at the top of the ferris wheel, even rode the roller coaster. They were like any other normal couple, if only for a night. Before they left, Beth asked a random passerby to take their picture with her phone. They looked like they'd had the time of their lives.

Mick sat the picture back on the table. Beth sacrificed so much to be with him. That night at the amusement park was a stolen night of normality. The truth was they'd never be normal. Beth could have anything she wanted: a great career, a loving human husband, children. Mick's insides clenched at the thought. She could live her life in the daylight. Instead she chose to live in the darkness with him. Mick was damned if he understood why. But he knew that he couldn't give her up. If she wanted to spend eternity with him then he couldn't deny her. The idea that she'd willingly sacrifice her humanity for him both awed and terrified him. It was an enormous commitment and Mick resolved that he'd spend the rest of his life making sure she didn't regret it.

Mick's eyes moved from the picture to the sheet music in front of him. One title caught his eye. He pulled it out of the stack and read the lyrics. It had a melancholy yet hopeful tone. It was perfect. Mick looked at the cords and groaned. He'd have a hell of a time learning it, but he was determined to try. Smiling for the first time since Henri left, Mick went to pick up his guitar. Then he glanced at his watch; it was six. _Damn._ Beth would be home any minute. He'd have to find another time to practice; he wanted to keep his musical tribute a secret, to surprise her. Reluctantly, Mick packed up the guitar and music and took it back to his office. He'd just settled the guitar in its hiding place when he heard the front door open.

"Mick?" Beth called.

"In here," he called back. Mick came back into the apartment and saw Beth struggling with some grocery bags. "Need a hand with those?"

"No. I got it."

"Of course you do." Mick smiled as he took the bulkiest bags and carried them to the kitchen. "Good lord, Beth. What did you do? Buy every piece of produce known to man?"

Beth glared at him. "No. I wasn't sure what Erin liked so I got a little of everything."

"You could have called and asked, you know."

"Yeah, well, look at it this way. You won't have to remind me to buy fruit for the next month or so." Beth put her bags on the counter. "Oh, I stopped by the morgue too. Guillermo says he'll see you tomorrow night."

Mick was busy unloading his new stock. "Huh?"

"The party?" Beth reminded him.

"Party. Right."

Beth put some orange juice in the fridge. "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"You do want to have your party, right?"

"Of course. It's not like Josef would let me out of it." He paused. "Why? Don't you want me to have it? Because if it bothers you…"

"No! It's not that. You've just seemed weird about it, that's all. Like the idea itself bothers you." Beth frowned at the confused look on his face. "I mean, you've done all this already. The bachelor party, the wedding, everything. I just thought…" Beth's voice trailed off as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

Mick put his finger under her chin and tipped her face up. "You thought that it wouldn't measure up to the first one." Beth nodded. "Beth, you have to stop this. I'm marrying _you._ I want _you._ I need _you_, not her. Got it?"

Beth smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I know it's silly. It's just we're so close. We've been through so much already. I keep thinking that this is all some dream. That I'll wake up and you won't be here."

Mick pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Beth. I love you too much to leave now."

"I love you, too, Mick." Reluctantly, she pulled away. "OK, I'm better now. You want to help me make dinner?"

"I don't know how much help I'll be, Beth. I haven't really cooked much. Ever."

Beth smiled. "Well, neither have I. Come on, it'll be fun."

"You're on."

Together, they managed to cook dinner without burning down the apartment. Beth was putting the finishing touches on the fruit salad when Josef and Erin arrived. She missed the look of shock 

and anger that crossed Josef's face as soon as he entered the apartment. Mick didn't, however. He shook his head at Josef and nodded his head toward his office.

"Beth, why don't you and Erin get settled in? I need to talk to Josef for a second."

"All right. Don't be long."

"I won't." Mick finished rinsing off his hands and led Josef into his office. As soon as the door was closed, Josef began muttering furiously.

"I'll kill that bastard. I _told_ him not to come near you." He looked at Mick. "Tell me you got to him first."

"No, Henri's still alive. He really just wanted to talk."

"About Coraline."

"Yeah." They compared conversations. When they were finished, Josef let out a low whistle. "So he was really OK with you killing the love of his life?"

"I don't know if OK is the right word. More like resigned. I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

"Says you."

"Yeah, well, I have Mr. Paranoid here watching my back," Mick replied with a grin.

"Don't you forget it."

The boys returned to the apartment. Erin and Beth were already eating. They were sitting close together going over the sketches Beth had mentioned. Beth looked up. "I hope you don't mind. We were kinda hungry."

"Of course not." Mick and Josef took seats across from them. A glass of blood sat in front of each of them. Josef sniffed his. "Ah, AB negative. Thanks, Beth." He took a long swig from the glass. "So have you two ladies picked something out?"

Erin looked at Beth, who nodded. "Yeah, I think we have." Erin handed him the sketch.

"Good. I'll have it put together for you. Should be ready in two, three weeks tops."

Beth blanched. "Josef, please tell me you were kidding."

Josef wanted to torture her just a tad longer but the look of horror on her face was too much. He grinned. "Relax. This wedding will go off without a hitch." Beth still didn't look convinced. "As scheduled."

Beth let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that again."

Erin chuckled. "Beth, I think we all know that isn't possible." She grinned mischievously at Josef.

They spent the rest of dinner being happily grilled by an inquisitive Beth. So much history sat at one table; she wanted to take full advantage of it. Josef, in particular, had some fascinating stories. During dessert, Beth practically spat out her fruit salad over one unbelievable tale.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Abraham Lincoln knew about vampires?" Beth asked as she caught her breath.

Josef smiled indulgently. "You shouldn't believe everything you read, Beth."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Beth recovered from her laughter and looked around the table. "Everyone finished?" The other three nodded. "Erin and Josef, Mick and I will clean up. We'll join you in the living room in a minute."

A few minutes later Mick and Beth rejoined their guests in the living room. They sat together on the couch; Josef and Erin sat across from them in the armchairs.

Erin cleared her throat. "Is Maddie's hope chest around here somewhere? There's something I wanted to see."

Mick stood. "It's in my office. I'll get it." About two seconds later, Mick returned with the box. Josef glared at him. "Show off." Mick just grinned as he sat the box in front of Erin and resumed his place next to Beth.

Erin, meanwhile, began digging through her sister's possessions and pulling things out. She was clearly looking for something specific. Erin's face brightened as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a square jewelry box and held it out to Mick. "Look familiar?"

Mick looked at it; he frowned. "Not really."

"Well, that's understandable. You were only a few hours old at the time. Here, open it up."

Mick took the box and opened it. His eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Looks familiar now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you get it?"

"It was in the box when Maddie gave it to me. I thought Beth should have it."

"What is it?" Beth asked. Mick handed her the box. In it, she saw what looked to be a silver necklace with a Celtic pendant. The pendant was a series of Celtic knots in the shape of a square. "It's beautiful."

"Andy gave that to my sister the night Mick was born. The symbol there means eternity. I think Maddie intended to pass it on to Mick's choice of wife."

Beth's brow furrowed. "So why didn't – "

Mick interrupted before Beth could finish. "My parents never met her, remember? They weren't at the wedding and I couldn't see them after…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh, right." Beth looked at Erin. "Are you sure I should have this?"

Erin smiled. "I can think of no one better." Erin turned to Mick. "Why don't you put it on her?"

"Wait, it's silver. He can't," Beth said.

"Beth, it's not silver. It's white gold." Mick gave her a half smile and took the box. Beth pulled her hair up to allow Mick to place the necklace on her neck. When he finished, Beth let her hair down and ran to the mirror. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Maddie's necklace grace her neck. She looked at Erin. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear. So is that everything? Your dress is new, the necklace is old…"

Mick realized where Erin was going with this. "I think she just needs the borrowed and blue parts."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? You do realize that it's a superstition, right?"

Erin swatted his arm. "Josef, stop that. This is Mick and Beth's day, not yours."

Josef still didn't look convinced. "Well, her eyes are blue. Does that count?"

It was Beth's turn to glare at Josef. "Josef! I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? They're yours. They're blue. What's the big deal?"

"Clearly you don't know anything about weddings," Mick observed.

"Apparently. So where are we gonna find something borrowed and blue then?" Josef asked.

Erin turned to Josef. "Don't you have something Beth could borrow?"

Josef laughed. "Me? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I was hoping that you could put your sarcasm away for two minutes. Obviously, I was wrong," Erin said crossly.

Mick laughed to himself. Watching Josef and Erin squabble was like watching an old married couple. They were adorable. Of course, if Josef ever knew what Mick was thinking he'd find his head mounted on Josef's wall. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Erin, don't you have something Beth could borrow?"

Erin gave Josef one last glare before she answered her nephew. "Let me think." She paused; then smiled. "I think I do. How do you feel about sapphire studs, my dear?"

Beth grinned. "Two birds, one stone. I like it."

Josef stood. "Great, that's settled then. Mick, I think we'll be going now. I'll come by and pick you up around eight tomorrow night."

"I can drive, Josef."

"Mick, no one drives to their own bachelor party. Especially when it's not a surprise."

Mick sighed. "Fine."

"Josef, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Beth asked.

Josef looked quizzically at her. "Sure."

Beth walked over to Mick's office. Josef closed the door behind them. "If you're just going to berate me again, you could do that in front of Mick. He'd probably get a kick out of it."

Beth turned to face him. "No, it's not that. It's about Mick's party."

Josef looked stunned. "You have my attention."

Beth looked shyly at the floor; then at Josef. She couldn't believe what she was about to ask but she was determined all the same. Beth leaned up and whispered her request in Josef's ear. She stepped away from him quickly. She'd noticed the predatory look on his face. Josef eyed her up and down before he spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" Josef asked, unable to keep the growl out of his voice.

Beth looked at him with more courage than she felt. "Yes. And don't you go installing cameras either. I'll stake you myself."

_Damn, there goes that idea._ "Fair enough." As Josef turned to leave the office, he thought, _At least one of us will have fun tomorrow night…_

_To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Sorry about the extreme lateness. Hopefully the length will make it worth the wait! You probably shouldn't read this one at work though!

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Mick sat in the living room impatiently tapping his foot. He looked at his watch. Again. 7:53. _Where the hell is Josef?_ Mick just wanted to get this over with. He had no idea what to expect. One never knew with Josef. It had been a long time since his and Josef's idea of a party coincided. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

Beth wasn't home to distract him; she'd left over an hour ago, saying that she wanted to keep Erin company while the boys were out. Mick wasn't certain that Beth had been telling the truth. She'd been acting odd all day. Every time he questioned her Beth assured him he was just being paranoid. Mick shook his head. He'd been hanging around Josef too long. Mick was about to call and see what the hold up was when there was a knock on the front door. _Finally._ Mick opened the door to a smiling Josef.

"You're late."

Josef looked affronted. "Two minutes. Your elevator's slow."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, well. This is what happens when you try and negotiate LA traffic on a Friday night. You ready?"

"Yeah. What are we going exactly?"

"Where do you think? Oh and grab your guitar."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to. Trust me, you're gonna need it."

Shrugging, Mick headed into his office and pulled out his guitar. He had no idea why Josef wanted him to bring it, but in the interest of time decided not to argue. Mick returned, guitar in hand, and he and Josef took the elevator down to Josef's Ferrari.

"You're still not gonna tell me where we're going?" Mick asked as he climbed in the Ferrari.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see," said Josef with a mischievous grin.

_I'm not sure I like the sound of that,_ Mick thought as they pulled out into the still heavy traffic. The two friends didn't say much as Josef drove to god only knew where. Mick was about to ask Josef where they were headed when he recognized the street they were on. Mick had been in the neighborhood only days before albeit under more depressing circumstances. At the stop sign, he quirked an eyebrow at Josef.

"Mick, you gotta relax. It's not what you think."

"For your sake, I hope not."

Josef merely chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot. Mick looked up at the neon sign and gasped. "Oh my god."

"See. I told you it wasn't what you thought."

Mick just sat there staring at the neon sign: The Eagle's Nest. The first place he'd played after the war. His dad had been friends with the owner and convinced the old codger to allow Mick and his makeshift band play on Saturday nights. Mick hadn't seen the place in years.

"How did you know?" Mick asked quietly. His life before he became a vampire was still a touchy subject, one that Mick rarely indulged in, even with Josef.

Josef grinned at the look of awe and wonder on his friend's face. "Erin. I was originally gonna have this at the penthouse but after the other night decided this was better." Mick looked at Josef and nodded. "You go on in. I'll bring your guitar in a minute. I just have one call to make."

The second half of Josef's statement barely registered with Mick. He looked like Christmas had come early as he got out of the car and practically ran for the door. The outside looked exactly the same as he remembered; he was curious to see if the inside was the same too. Stepping across the threshold, Mick felt like he stepped back in time. The dive was exactly the same. From the beat up bar, rickety bar stools and cracked tile dance floor to the foot high stage and radio in the corner, the Nest looked just as it had in 1946. As the sounds of Glen Miller filled his ears, Mick examined the crowd and recognized faces. Tim and Dan were sitting at the bar. John was fiddling with the radio. Guillermo and Terrence were playing pool. Friends Mick hadn't seen in years were playing cards over in the corner.

"Hey! You made it! Now we can get this thing going!" The familiar voice came from Mick's left.

Mick's eyes widened in surprise. "Jack! How's Janel?"

"She's good. She's all a flutter about tomorrow. You know how women are about weddings."

Mick grinned. "Yeah. I'm glad Josef let you off the hook long enough for you to make it."

"Hey! I'm the kindest, gentlest boss ever," Josef exclaimed as he entered the bar carrying Mick's guitar. Jack rolled his eyes as Josef took the guitar up to the stage. Then he turned on the microphone; the inadvertent squeal getting everyone's attention. Josef looked significantly at John and cleared his throat. The volume on the radio went down immediately.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. All of you know that Mick here is getting married tomorrow. So this is his last hurrah, so to speak. It's our sworn duty as his friends to take as much of his money from him as we can." The crowd chuckled. "Drinks and blood are on me." The room erupted in cheers.

Mick got himself a scotch from the bar. Then he made his way around the room greeting everyone. It was quite a turnout. Most of his acquaintances hadn't seen Beth so Mick spent a great deal of time showing off the picture he kept of her in his wallet. Nearly everyone looked envious. Mick couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"All right, Grins A Lot, it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is," Josef called from across the room. There were a couple of tables set up over near the radio. Josef and Jack were beckoning to him.

"I'm coming." Mick took his seat across from Josef. They were joined by Jack and Ryder. "So what are we playing?"

"Five card stud. You in?"

"Just deal the cards, Josef."

Mick was an excellent poker player. He got a lot of practice when he was in the Army. After he was turned, it became an escape, a reminder that his life hadn't always included darkness and psycho ex-wives. He quickly got on a hot streak and won five hands in a row. Mick could practically see the steam coming out of Josef's ears. No wonder, the elder vampire had already lost ten grand.

"You sure you want me to continue to take your money?" Mick asked with a knowing smile as Josef dealt again.

"Who says I'm not letting you win?" said Josef through gritted teeth.

"When it comes to poker, there isn't a benevolent bone in your body." Josef took his poker playing very seriously. He was good at it too. It frustrated him that Mick was better. It also made him reckless. Two hands later, Josef had lost another five grand. He threw up his hands and looked at his watch. _Still a couple of hours to kill. Good. _Josef got up from the table and marched up to the stage again. Turning on the mic, Josef said, "OK, boys. I think it's time for our guest of honor to liven this party up. Come on, Mick. Sing something for us."

"Uh-huh. No way, Josef." Unfortunately, Mick's reply was drowned out by the encouraging cheers of the assembled vampires. Josef continued to stare at him; Mick shook his head.

"Well, then maybe I'll play some myself," Josef said with a grin. He went to pull Mick's guitar out of the case. It had barely opened when Mick appeared next to him. "Changed you mind?" Josef said knowingly.

Mick nodded. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Immensely. When was the last time you played in front of a crowd?"

Mick thought for a second. "1952. Why?"

"And you were planning on going up there at your wedding reception with no practice?"

Mick blanched. That was exactly what he'd been planning; only he hadn't realized it until now.

"See, I'm doing you a favor. At least here, you're among friends. We'll try not to heckle you too much," Josef said cheerfully.

"You're confidence is overwhelming."

Josef just grinned as he left the stage. He quietly went back to his poker game, where Guillermo took Mick's chair. Mick, meanwhile, went about getting everything set up. It took him several minutes. As he fumbled with his equipment, Mick's nerves got progressively worse. As he sat down behind the mic, his hands started shaking. Mick took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he picked up the guitar and started to play the first thing that came into his head.

As the notes of "Good Rockin' Tonight" flowed out of the guitar, Mick closed his eyes. It was better if he couldn't see anyone's reactions. This way is felt like he was playing in his living room alone, rather than in front of people. The practice he'd put in over the last few days paid off. He didn't miss any words and only hit one wrong chord. As the song ended, the bar erupted in enthusiastic cheers. Mick opened his eyes and found his audience gathered at the front of the stage. Encouraged, Mick played a few more of his favorite blues standards; each went over well. Grinning from ear to ear, Mick started to put the guitar away when Josef rejoined him.

"Who wants Mick to sing one more?" Everyone cheered. "Come on, Mick. Play one more," Josef said with a glint in his eye.

"OK. Any requests?"

"How about that song you've been practicing for last couple of days?"

Mick gulped. He wasn't ready to play that yet. But Mick knew that Josef wouldn't take no for an answer. "OK, but this is the last one."

Mick sat back down on the stool and pulled the guitar into his lap. Again he closed his eyes as he began to play. For the next three minutes, Mick didn't think. He let the melody take over; he was just along for the ride. As the last notes died away, Mick opened his eyes. The bar was eerily quiet. _They hated it. I knew this would happen. How could I have been so naïve?_ Frowning, Mick got up to put the guitar away. That was when the applause began, loud and long. Mick looked out at his friends, astonished. Josef was right there in the front, nodding his thanks. Mick grinned sheepishly as he put the guitar away and climbed off the stage.

As the hubbub died down, Josef guided Mick over to the pool table. "Time for you to loose your money, my friend."

"You haven't humiliated yourself enough tonight, have you?" Mick asked as he reached for his scotch.

"No, we're even right now. You beat me at poker; I made you sing. This is the tie breaker."

Mick grinned. "You're on."

A crowd gathered as Mick and Josef played. Bets, alcohol and blood were swapped back and forth. Josef, of course, was the superior player, but Mick had been playing with him for fifty years. He's learned a few things in that time. Mick even managed to keep it close for a while. Josef was leading three games to two when his phone vibrated in his pocket. _Damn._ Josef pulled out his phone and checked the message. _That girl has horrible timing. He'll be no use to me now._

"We playing or what?" Mick asked.

"Take five, everyone. Mick, follow me."

Mick furrowed his brow as he put his cue down and followed Josef toward the back. "What's going on, Josef?"

"You'll see." They continued further back the hall until Josef stopped abruptly in front of the door Mick knew led to the office. "This is where I leave you. I'd be shocked if I saw you again tonight. Have fun."

"Josef, what's going on?"

"You won't know unless you open the door." With that, Josef turned and headed back down the hall. When he got back to the bar, he turned up the radio and locked the door that led back to the office. The last thing Mick needed was for his surprise to be interrupted.

Mick stared at Josef's retreating back for a long minute. What on earth could his erstwhile best friend have planned for him? Mick closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. His eyes flew open in surprise and he pushed the door open. Most of the room was softly lit, except for the far corner, which was encased in darkness. The scent, however, was achingly familiar. _Beth._ Mick's eyes never left the dark corner as he closed the door with a snap. He had a feeling they were going to need the extra privacy.

"Beth?" Mick called softly.

He could practically hear her grin. "Surprise."

"Are you planning on staying in that dark corner or do I have to come over there?"

"Sit down."

Toward the middle of the room, the old wooden desk chair sat. Mick quickly crossed the room and settled his large frame in the hard chair. When he looked back at the dark corner, he was suddenly thankful he was sitting down. Beth stepped out of the dark wearing a vintage 1940s blood red gown. Her blonde hair was done in a vintage flip, very Veronica Lake-esque. Beth sinfully high heels clicked across the floor as she advanced, swinging her hips with every step. Mick's slacks were suddenly two sizes too small.

Beth stopped a foot away from him. "You like it?" she asked with a slight catch in her voice.

All Mick could do was nod. It was taking all of his self control not to throw her to the floor and fuck her until they both couldn't walk. There was a tiny voice in his head that told him to wait; it was certain there was more to this surprise.

Mick's struggle was not lost on Beth. She noticed that his hands were shaking. His strong physical reaction to her appearance gave her the confidence to continue. _Don't think, just feel. It's the only way you'll be able to pull this off._ Beth took two steps forward. Mick forced his eyes closed; his breathing was becoming ragged. Beth reached out and ran her fingers lightly along his jaw sending shivers down Mick's spine. Beth smiled and bent to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You should probably open your eyes," she whispered a hairs breath away from his mouth.

Beth abruptly turned and strode away from him. Mick opened his eyes and balled his fists in frustration. She was walking away from him, _now? _He saw her cross the room and stop in front of a small stereo. A second later the sound of Etta James filled the air. Mick gulped. _Oh my god. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Beth, meanwhile, allowed the music to take over. She'd taken some ballet and dance as a child, but she hadn't truly danced since college. _Well, it's now or never._ Taking a steadying breath, Beth turned and began to move. Her movements had little rhyme or reason to them; she just moved however the music told her to. She studiously avoided Mick's gaze; she wanted her dance to speak for her.

Mick sat in the chair eyes transfixed on Beth. Her movements were graceful and extremely sensual. It was a side of her that he hadn't seen before and he loved it. The shoulder of Beth's dress slipped down exposing more of her skin to his hungry gaze. The pressure on his fly was too much. With deft fingers, Mick unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his fly. His eyes never left Beth as his cock sprang into his waiting hand. Mick licked his lips as he began to slowly stroke his length.

Beth stole a glance at Mick. The sight of him stroking himself nearly made her stumble. _Oh god._ The temperature in the already hot room went up about ten degrees. Beth turned her back and unzipped her dress. _Thank god it's low enough that I can reach it._ She knew she wouldn't survive Mick's touch if he got to her now. As the dress slipped to the floor, Beth distinctly hear Mick growl possessively. The sound nearly brought her to her knees. As the song died away, Beth turned back to Mick clad only in her red lace bra and matching thong.

Without the music, the click of Beth's heels rang through the room as she walked toward him. The intoxicating scent of Beth's arousal hit Mick full force when she turned. His eyes faded to pale blue and he licked his lips in anticipation. He had a burning desire to make her as crazy as she was making him. Still, the tiny voice told him to hold off. It was a near thing, but he managed it.

Beth came to a stop standing between his legs. Mick started to reach for her, but Beth shook her head. Instead, she reached for the buttons of his dark green dress shirt. One by one the buttons fell open exposing his chest. When she reached for the last button, her hand accidentally brushed up against his cock. Mick growled softly, closing his eyes. Beth tossed his shirt to the floor and gently kissed each of his eyes. Her gentleness shattered what was left of Mick's control. Beth had barely pulled away when Mick reached up, threaded his hands in her hair and pulled her back down in a searing kiss. He continued to maul her lips and throat as he pulled her into his lap, with only the briefest of barriers standing between them. Beth clung to him desperately trying to catch her breath. Mick tore the lace from her chest and greedily took one of her nipples into his mouth. As Mick roughly scraped his fangs across her hardened nipples, Beth whimpered and ground her hips into his cock.

The next thing Beth knew she was flat on her back on the nearby desk. Mick tore the scrap of cloth keeping her from him; his own pants having melted away somewhere between the chair and the desk. Tossing what was left of her thong over his shoulder, Mick thrust into her hard and fast. Beth let out a pleasured cry at the sudden invasion of her body. Mick pulled out agonizingly slow until only the head was still inside her. Mick repeated this several times, thrusting at a slightly different angle each time. Beth looked imploringly at him and shook her head in frustration.

"Faster," she panted as she clawed at his arms.

Mick obliged her, pistoning in and out of her with near mindless need. Sweat glistened in the soft light. Beth could feel her orgasm coiling low in her belly; she wrapped her legs around Mick's waist locking her heel clad feet together behind him. Mick snarled in response. He was perilously close. Mick bent his head to suckle at the still healing bite mark on Beth throat. She gasped as her orgasm began to overtake her. Beth let out a hoarse scream as Mick's fangs plunged into her throat; her rich blood flowing into his mouth as he spilled himself inside her. As his hips slowed, Mick licked at the angry wounds on Beth's throat. They closed relatively quickly. Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, Mick raised his head. Beth's eyes were closed and she sighed contentedly.

"Did you like your surprise?" she asked softly.

Mick brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Yes. Thank you."

Beth smiled. "I assure you the pleasure was mine."

Mick started to straighten, but Beth pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Mick could feel his cock hardening inside her. It was going to be a long night…

_To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for. At least I hope you have. I managed to tear myself away from Comic Con goodness to finish it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty**

Beth woke up around noon. She was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She couldn't remember exactly how she'd gotten there. Much of what happened after she and Mick left the bar was a blur. She broke out in a lazy smile as she thought about the night before. She and Mick had completely lost themselves in each other, oblivious to everything and everyone. It was a night neither one of them would soon forget.

_They were lying naked on the floor of the office. Mick was running his fingers along the smooth skin of Beth's hip as she came down from her latest orgasm._

"_How did we wind up down here?" Beth asked when she caught her breath._

_Mick furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure, actually. Are you complaining?" he said in mock annoyance._

"_No." Beth turned on her side and kissed him. "Just curious."_

_Abruptly they heard a crash coming from the bar. "What was that?" Beth asked._

_Mick listened. "Sounds like a fight. Vampires and drinking don't always mix."_

_Beth looked at him incredulously. "You are talking about alcohol, right?"_

"_Yeah." Mick grinned mischievously. "Maybe they need a calming feminine influence."_

"_Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"_

"_Maybe. I have been gone awhile. They probably think I bailed on my own party."_

"_So you want to parade me in front of your friends?" Beth said, not fooled for a second._

"_You should have seen the envious looks I got earlier when I showed them your picture."_

"_So what are we waiting for?" Mick looked at her in shock. Never in a million years did he think she'd go for it. But he should have known better. There was no way her inquisitive mind could resist being in a room full of vampires. Beth was already pulling on her dress back on. Mick quickly followed suit with his clothes. They walked hand in hand down the hall; Mick unlocked and opened the door. He and Beth stepped into the bar and suddenly twenty pairs of eyes were on them._

_Josef's jaw dropped in shock. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Mick and Beth were still standing there looking slightly disheveled. The heavy scent of sex left no doubt as to what they had been doing. Josef wasn't the only one who noticed. A faint growl rolled across the room in a wave. Beth grip on Mick's hand tightened. Mick suppressed a grin and cleared his throat._

"_Um, hi, guys. Beth and I just wanted to say goodnight before we left."_

_Josef decided to step in. "What you were going to leave without introducing your fiancé to your friends? Shame on you, Mick."_

_Mick looked knowingly at Josef. "No, of course not. Come on, Beth, let me introduce you. Alright?"_

_Beth nodded. Together they made the rounds. To prevent Beth from being overwhelmed, the vampires introduced themselves in small groups. Beth was cordial with all of them. Mick kept fussing with her hair much to her annoyance. What she didn't realize was that Mick was making the bite mark on her neck plain for everyone to see. It clearly marked her as his and prevented anyone from getting too friendly._

_Every single vampire gave Mick the same look as they wandered the room. Beth was oblivious to the envious glares Mick got. Nor did she realize how the aroma of their recent lovemaking affected the vamps around her. They were unfailingly polite to her face but eyed her with desperate longing as soon as she was out of their sight. Mick couldn't have wiped the proud smile off his face if he'd tried. Once he was satisfied that he'd tortured everyone enough, Mick took Beth home, where they made love until they were spent._

Beth stretched her arms above her head trying to work out some of the stiffness. Her legs were a little sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, especially today. Smiling to herself, Beth got up and headed for the shower. She didn't need to be at the hairdresser until three, but if her wedding night was going to be anything like last night, she needed to get moving. Mick would be furious if she didn't eat anything; he watched her diet like a hawk. Being with a vampire occasioned certain sacrifices, like eating healthy and the nearly constant presence of bite marks. Beth stepped into the warm shower and washed the vestiges of her night with Mick away. Beth took extra care of the angry red mark on her throat; it was a good thing she'd decided to wear her hair down for the ceremony. With any luck, no one would notice it. Beth toweled herself dry and grabbed one of Mick's shirts to wear. Then Beth went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Beth had just finished her bagel and cream cheese when Mick descended the stairs wearing only his silk pajama bottoms.

"Afternoon, Mr. St. John."

"Afternoon, soon-to-be Mrs. St. John," Mick replied kissing her sweetly.

"I like the sound of that."

"You doing OK?" Mick asked with a look on concern on his handsome face.

Beth smiled. "I was a little sore when I woke up, but other than that I'm fine."

Mick brushed Beth's hair back away from her neck. "Are you sure?" Mick gently ran his thumb over the wound on her throat. Beth covered his hand with hers.

"Yes, I'm sure. I got plenty of rest and I just finished eating. Nothing is going to go wrong today."

"Famous last words." Mick's gaze lingered, his eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For biting you last night. You're going to have a hell of a time explaining that away."

"Is that what you're worried about? It's OK, really. I'd already decided to wear my hair down for the ceremony. It'll be fine."

Mick still looked concerned. _I thought we were past this self-loathing thing._ "Mick, I knew exactly what I was in for when I showed up last night. It was amazing and I wouldn't change it."

Mick grinned. "It was pretty amazing, huh?"

Beth grinned. She stood up on tip toes and kissed his mouth. Mick growled and pulled her up against him. Beth molded her body into his wrapping her arms around his neck. Beth moaned as Mick slid his tongue into her mouth dancing with hers. Beth eventually needed air; she broke away from Mick's mouth gasping. Mick leaned his head down, their foreheads touching.

"If we keep this up we're liable to miss our own wedding," Mick observed.

"Not really seeing the downside."

"OK, if you want Josef to come barging in here…"

Beth sighed. "I guess you're right." Reluctantly, she eased herself out of Mick's embrace. "I'm gonna change and head out. I have to pick up Erin and my cousin Charlotte for our hairdressing appointment." She paused. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"Count on it." Mick watched Beth go back upstairs. Then he opened up his secret fridge and retrieved a bag of blood. Pouring it into a glass, Mick contemplated his day. He was getting married. Again. It felt the same, yet different. The nervousness was there, but the feverish urgency was gone. He's been so desperate to marry Coraline, afraid that she would disappear. But Beth wasn't disappearing. If the past couple of days had taught him anything, it was that. Mick took a long swig from his glass. Yes, Beth had seen the best and worst of him; her love was unwavering.

Mick's reverie was interrupted by Beth returning downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and purse before heading for the door. She cast one last look at Mick. He gave her that adorable half smile and she felt her knees go weak. Beth clutched the door handle to keep herself upright. She 

wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and stay there. But she would get to go that soon enough. She smiled back at him and left.

Mick polished off his glass of blood and washed it out in the sink. _What am I supposed to do all afternoon?_ He didn't like the idea of spending it alone. Sighing, Mick headed upstairs to shower. When he was finished, Mick toweled off and wandered to his closet to find something to wear. He didn't want to go around in his monkey suit all day. Mick grabbed some jeans and his favorite gray sweater and put them on. He eyed the garment bag holding his tux warily. He had at least four hours to kill. _Now what?_ The thought that came to him was so ridiculously simple he was surprised it took him this long. Grinning, Mick grabbed the tux and left the apartment.

He arrived at Josef's about a half hour later. His best man looked surprised to see him at this time of day. "What are you doing here, Mick? I half expected to drag you semi-conscious to your own wedding."

"Semi-conscious?"

"You can't tell me that after that little display last night, you and Beth didn't go at it like rabbits when you got home."

Mick cast his eyes to floor, embarrassed more for Beth's sake than his own. "Noticed that, huh?"

"Mick, I think the guys in the space station noticed."

Mick decided that a change of subject was in order. "Don't tell me you're working today?"

"Just finishing, actually. I intend to be incommunicado for the rest of the day. And you still haven't answered my question."

Mick tossed the garment bag across the empty chair. "I was bored," he said honestly.

"So you decided to come over here and pester me."

"Pretty much."

Josef looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, we've got time. How about we do something constructive?"

Mick flowed Josef out of the office. As they headed down the hall, Mick realized where they were going. _Of course._

"I believe I was beating you when we were so rudely interrupted last night," Josef said, tossing Mick a cue.

"This is your idea of constructive?"

"Consider it a lesson in humility." Josef made the first break and they spent the next couple of hours playing pool. They bantered good-naturedly and generally enjoyed each other's company. However, the closer the clock drew to five thirty, the more distracted Mick became. When he missed a simple shot to the corner, Josef put down his cue.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing?"

"Don't give me that. I know you, Mick."

Mick mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Drop it, Josef."

Josef walked around the edge of the pool table and stopped in front of Mick. "You're getting married in less than two hours! I'm will not drop it! Because if you're even thinking about not going through with it, then I'm gonna kick your ass into the next time zone."

Mick looked at Josef with wounded eyes. "Of course I want to go through with it! I want it more than anything in my whole life. How could you think that of me?"

It was Josef's turn to look wounded. "I'm sorry, Mick, but what was I supposed to think? You nearly abandoned her a few days ago! Now you're all with the 'woe is me' look. My mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario."

"Look, I know I'm not the poster child for sticking around when the going gets tough. But believe me; I want this thing with Beth."

Josef exhaled slowly. "Good. Then what's bothering you?"

"I still don't understand why _she_ wants it."

"Do you need to?"

"Yes. No." Mick paused. "No, I guess I don't."

Josef could tell Mick was lying. When he spoke his voice was soft. "Love doesn't have any rhyme or reason to it, Mick. It just is. Now whether you understand why or not, Beth loves you. What the two of you have is rare and precious." Josef couldn't keep the envy out of his voice as he said, "Don't throw it away because you think you don't deserve her. Believe me, I know."

Mick saw the pain and envy in Josef's eyes. He knew there was a story there, but knew better than to ask. _Another time._ "Thanks, man."

Josef's eyes brightened. "Come on, let's get you hitched."

As it turns out Mick and Josef were not the only ones having a heart to heart. Beth was at the dressing table staring in the mirror. Josef had set up a tent for her and the bridesmaids to get ready in right next to the pier. Beth smoothed the satin of her gown for the tenth time, when Erin came up behind her.

"Nervous, dear?"

Beth jumped. "Erin! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you these." She handed Beth the sapphire studs.

"Erin, they're gorgeous. Thank you."

Beth put the studs in and examined her reflection. She had been right. With her hair down, no one would notice the bite mark, unless they were looking for it. Beth's cousin and maid of honor, Charlotte, poked her head in. "Everything's ready, Beth."

"OK, just give me a second."

Erin took her hand. "Are you absolutely certain you want this?"

Beth looked quizzically at her. "You're the last person I thought would try to talk me out of it."

"I'm not. He's my sister's baby. She's not here, so I'm filling in for her. I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're in for."

Beth smiled. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. I know Mick's not the easiest person to live with. We'll fight. We'll argue. But a world without him is a world that I don't want to live in."

Erin patted Beth hand fondly. "That's good enough for me." The old lady left the tent and allowed an usher to guide her to her place in the front row. The sun had just slipped below the horizon; the sky was a lovely golden color. It was time.

Mick and Josef took their places on the right side of the altar. Beth of them stood somewhat awkwardly in their tuxes. Josef nervously fingered the rings as they waited. The string quartet began the wedding march as the bridesmaids, led by Charlotte, came down the aisle. Then everyone stood as Beth appeared. Mick was speechless. She was nothing short of stunning. Beth gripped her gardenia and blue lily bouquet tighter. She locked eyes with Mick as she began her solo walk down the aisle. Beth failed to notice the appreciative murmurs that followed her. Nor did she notice the gorgeous gardenia and lily laced altar. As Mick grew bigger in her field of vision, he smiled encouragingly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Beth reached him. 

Mick's smile grew bigger as he took Beth's elbow and faced the justice of the peace. He could hear Beth's heart thumping wildly in her chest and rubbed his thumb on her arm to calm her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mick St. John and Beth Turner in holy matrimony…" Mick missed most of the rest; he was too busy stealing glances at Beth. Happiness radiated off her in waves.

Beth handed her bouquet to Charlotte and turned to face Mick. The justice of the peace cleared his throat. "Do you, Mick, take Beth to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor and keep her, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mick took the ring from Josef and placed it on Beth's ring finger.

"Do you, Beth, take Mick to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and keep him, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beth accepted the ring from Josef and slid it onto Mick's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mick's lips were on Beth's before she could blink. He slid his hands into her hair and dragged her head closer. Beth slid her tongue along Mick's bottom lip and he opened to admit her. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed hungrily, he hollers and cat calls went on around them. Josef looked over at Erin and grinned. She gave him the thumbs up and winked. Mick and Beth finally came up for air and walked arm in arm to their waiting limo like they were the only two people on earth.

_To be continued…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

When Mick thought back on his wedding day decades later, the fuzziest part of the day was the limo ride from the pier to the Roosevelt Hotel. It seemed unusually long to him. But then again he was so engrossed in his new bride; the rest of the world fell away. As soon as the limo door closed, Beth practically pounced on him. She attacked his lips with wild abandon oblivious to anything around them. Mick was momentarily shocked by the ferocity with which she kissed him, but soon recovered. Mick pulled her awkwardly into his lap bunching her dress around her knees. Beth wove her fingers in his hair and began reigning kisses down along his jaw and neck. Mick moaned when she reached the sensitive spot just below his left ear. Beth was about to untie his tie when they passed over a large pot hole causing Beth to nearly tumble from her awkward perch.

Mick's grasp on her waist remained strong but the mood was broken. Disappointment flickered in Beth's eyes. "Sorry," she said lamely.

"Funny. I don't remember complaining," Mick said with a small smile.

"I know. I just forgot that I don't have you all to myself yet."

Mick held up his left hand. The white gold band shined against the passing city lights. "I thought that's what this meant."

Beth smiled. "I only meant that –"

"The reception. Josef will kill us if we don't show. Plus I have a surprise for you."

Beth looked intrigued. "What?"

"Ah, ah. Not telling."

Beth pouted. "Not even a tiny clue?"

"Nope, you're just going to have to suffer, Mrs. St. John."

"I hate you."

"We've been married for ten minutes and you already hate me. That must be some sort of record," Mick deadpanned.

Beth hit him playfully on the arm. "You can be really annoying, you know."

Mick grinned. "I know." Gently, he lifted Beth off his lap and turned her so that her back was facing him. He sat her back on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Beth leaned back against him and sighed happily. After a few minutes of contented silence, Beth spoke.

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

Mick pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Deliriously."

"So am I."

Soon after, the limo pulled up in front of the Roosevelt Hotel. Mick got out and held out his hand for Beth. She took it, grinning, and walked arm in arm with him to the ballroom. The head waiter asked them to wait outside so he could properly announce their arrival. _Leave it to Josef to make a big production out of everything._ The head waiter returned and graciously held the door open for them. Together they entered the ballroom to loud and raucous cheering. Beth blushed a little from all the attention. She looked at Mick imploringly and he guided them to the large table where Josef was waiting for them.

"That was the most pathetic entrance I've ever seen," Josef snarked.

"It's good to see you, too, Josef," Mick replied.

"I thought marriage was supposed to make you more civilized or something."

"Apparently, it didn't take."

Josef grinned. "Come on, Mick. It's time to eat, drink and be merry. Or at least as merry as you ever are. Dig in."

Beth and Mick took their places at the high table. Waiters brought food and wine. For the vampires, the wine was spiked with blood. Mick looked around the room worriedly for a second. Nothing jumped out at him. Almost all the vamps in the room had dealt with this type of mixed crowd before. Their food remained largely untouched, except for the occasional push around the plate that made it _look_ like they were eating.

While Mick observed the room quietly sipping his wine, Beth ate ravenously. Her bagel had been a long time ago. The food was wonderful; the kitchen staff had really gone all out. As had the decorators. The ballroom was gorgeous. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The walls were painted a deep burgundy. The marble floors gleamed. A thirty piece orchestra played in the far corner. As Beth finished eating, she noticed that a guitar rested near the edge of the orchestra. Beth glanced past Mick to Josef. When she caught Josef's eye, Beth nodded in the direction. Josef said nothing; he simply winked at her. Abruptly the elder vampire stood and clinked his spoon on his glass to get everyone's attention. The room quieted immediately.

Josef cleared his throat. "This will just take a second everyone. As best man, it's my responsibility to give a toast."Josef looked down at Mick and Beth. Those two meant more to him then they would ever know. Now was a time for seriousness. Josef turned his eyes back to his audience. "I've known Mick for a long time. And while he's not the easiest person to get along with, he's my best friend and there is no one happier to see him this way than me. It's been a long and interesting road for these two. Let me be the first to wish you all the happiness and joy that you deserve." Josef raised his glass; everyone followed suit. "To Mick and Beth. May your life be filled with love and laughter." Josef downed his wine as the others murmured around him. Josef clapped Mick on the shoulder as he sat. "You ready?" he whispered.

A tiny flicker of fear flashed across Mick features. "As I'll ever be."

Mick stood and held out his hand for Beth. She took it curiously. Mick guided her down to the corner where the orchestra sat. A large plush chair appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Mick urged Beth to sit. He turned and went to pick up his guitar. His hand was shaking. It took him a minute to reign in his nerves. Mick picked up the nearby stool and his guitar and faced Beth. Her eyes flew wide when she realized what Mick was about to do. She watched him with tear-filled eyes as Mick sat down on the stool in front of her and placed the guitar in his lap. Mick gave her a tentative smile and began to play.

_It's a long trip alone over sand and stones_

_That lie along the road that we all must travel down_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold_

'_Cause it's a long trip alone_

Mick didn't look at her. He just concentrated on not screwing up. So he missed the tears that began to fall.

_It's a short piece of time but just enough to find_

_A little piece of mind under the sun somewhere_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_You know we can't afford to let one moment pass us by_

'_Cause it's a short piece of time_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you here_

'_Cause I'm not really me without you there_

I don't know where I'd be without you, either, Beth thought.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, oh_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Everybody stumbles and needs a hand to hold_

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_Maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Maybe I could feel you right beside me 'til I'm home_

'_Cause it's a long trip alone_

When he'd finished, Mick looked at Beth hopefully. Tears were still spilling onto her cheeks but she smiled. "That was beautiful."

Mick grinned in relief. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Mick sat the guitar back in its stand and reached for Beth's hand. She took it wiping her tears with her free hand. Mick nodded to the orchestra. As the opening notes of "At Last" began to play, Mick asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may."

Eagerly, Mick led her out onto the marble dance floor. They held each other close as the glided around the room.

"Did you like your surprise?" Mick asked.

"Yes, you should play more often."

"Maybe I will. Especially now that I have a captive audience."

Beth just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Mick gently kissed the top of her head. By now, they had been joined by several other couples, but they only had eyes for each other.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:** The song is called Long Trip Alone. It's by Dierks Bentley. I hoped everyone enjoys this one!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay everyone. Between the new eps and the end of the semester, I just haven't had time. But I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Mick wasn't paying much attention to the woman in his arms. He was too busy following his bride around the room with his eyes. Lucky for him, his partner didn't mind. Erin recognized a jealous man when she saw one. She smiled inwardly. Mick and Beth had been married only a couple of hours ago and here he was jealous of the time Beth spent dancing with his friends. Erin knew it wasn't just a vampire territorial thing either. Her beloved nephew had always had a possessive streak. Sharing had never been one of his strong suits.

"Sport?"

"Hm?" Mick said, his eyes never leaving Beth.

"She's only dancing, you know. You can't keep her to yourself all night."

Mick nodded absently. Erin realized she wasn't going to get through to him that way. So she stomped on his foot.

"Hey!" Mick yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to drag your eyes away from Beth."

At the sound of Beth's name, Mick's eyes darted around the room in search of her. He found her a second later dancing with Dan. Erin cleared her throat loudly. Mick looked down at her.

"See? That's exactly what I mean. Let her have some fun before you drag her out of here caveman style," Erin scolded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mick replied unconvincingly.

"I don't know what your big problem is. You were fine when she was dancing with Josef."

"Says who?" Mick said, his gaze drifting back to Beth.

Erin threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Go on then. No need to linger on my account."

Erin was speaking to empty space; Mick was already on his way to Beth. He reached her just as the song was ending. Beth's eyes lit up when she saw him standing behind Dan.

"Mick!" Beth turned to Dan. "Thanks for the dance. I think I'll have a word with my husband now."

Dan released her and stepped back. As Dan walked away, Beth noticed the look that passed between the vampires. A look that clearly said, _she's mine; don't touch._ A tingle went down her spine as Mick took her hand possessively. She secretly loved Mick's jealous streak. Mick turned back to her.

"You wanna get out of here?" Mick asked.

"Yeah."

Mick grinned. He guided her through the other dancing couples and made for the side door. Josef watched them with an amused look. _Wow, almost three hours. That's longer than I thought. Enjoy yourself, my friend._

Mick and Beth ducked out of the ballroom and into the hallway. They tried to walk casually to the elevator, but their wedding attire and matching grins gave them away. Every single person between the ballroom and the elevator knew exactly where they were going. The bored elevator attendant didn't even bother to ask them what floor they wanted. He knew the honeymoon suite was on the tenth floor.

Unfortunately, Mick and Beth were doomed to slowest elevator ride either of them had ever experienced. The car stopped on every floor. Mick huddled with Beth in the far corner, glaring at the various passengers as they entered and exited the car. Beth had her back to the others; no one noticed as she unbuttoned the blue vest of Mick's tux. Mick noticed. He made no move to stop her though, even as her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt. Mick simply brought the pad of his thumb up to the bite mark on her neck and stroked it gently. Beth closed her eyes and bit back a moan. She tugged on the loose vest and pulled him closer to her. She was about to drag him down for a kiss when the elevator stopped on their floor. Mick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the elevator. He fished around in his trouser pocket for the key Josef had given him earlier. He found it, unlocked the door and was shocked when Beth pushed him across the threshold.

Mick rounded on her as she closed the door behind them. He stopped dead in his tracks at the innocent yet mischievous smile on her face. Did she not know what she did to him? Seeing her dancing with his friends had driven him to distraction. And now she was standing in front of him like she hadn't tried to disrobe him in a public elevator. Mick continued to stare open mouthed at her. A memory came to him. _Beth in a black dress, writhing against him in the shower._ This moment felt much like that one. _This is the real me, only I didn't know it._ Maybe it hadn't been the BC talking after all.

Smiling at the thought, Mick stepped closer to her and brought his palm up to her cheek, cradling it gently. Beth's eyes sparkled in the low light of the room. She opened her mouth to speak; Mick silenced her with a finger.

"Shush. Don't talk."

Mick lowered his head and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. One kiss became two. Then three. He just couldn't tear himself away from her warm inviting mouth. Mick's sweet gentle kisses soon became more insistent. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. 

Beth held fast to his arms in an effort to keep herself upright. Mick explored her mouth with his tongue as if he was trying to memorize every nook and cranny. Beth gave as good as she got; running her tongue over his teeth. Mick growled and pushed Beth back toward the door. He ran open mouthed kisses down along her jaw and neck. When Mick ran his tongue over his bite mark, another fission of desire ran down Beth's spine. She ran her hands underneath Mick's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He released her long enough for it to fall to the floor. Mick resumed his assault on her mouth while she made quick work on the buttons of his dress shirt. A minute later Mick was divested of his shirt and vest and stood bare-chested in front of her.

No matter how many times she saw him like this it never failed to thrill her. Beth reached up and wove her fingers through his fine chest hair. Mick closed his eyes as Beth brushed her thumbs over his nipples. Beth took advantage of the distraction and ran her tongue over one then the other. Mick moaned softly as he brought a hand up to the door to steady himself.

Beth continued to feast on his skin, licking and nibbling her way down his chest and abs. Her hands slid even lower; down over his hips until they rested at his crotch. With one hand Beth worked to relieve him of his belt, while stroking the bulge in his pants with the other.

"Beth," Mick groaned.

Beth turned her eyes up to Mick's face. The love and desire she saw there nearly brought her to her knees. Beth straightened and placed a lingering kiss to his lips. Then she unceremoniously fell to her knees and pushed Mick's trousers to the floor, where they pooled at his feet. Beth cast one last loving look up at Mick before wrapping her lips around his hard cock. A long tortuous moan tore through the air. Beth swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Then she sucked, hard.

"Beth!" Mick yelled. His whole body shook from the effort it took not to come on the spot.

Beth chuckled softly. The vibrations of her mouth threatened to unravel him any second. Mick looked down at her. Beth was kneeling at his feet her wedding dress pooling around her. The sight of her in that dress going down on him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Mick wove his free hand in her hair as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. He didn't force her to take in any more of him than she could handle. Beth reached up and brushed her fingers along the sensitive spot just behind his balls. The sensation caused his hips to jerk forward. The head of his cock brushed against the back of Beth's throat and she swallowed involuntarily. The contraction around his cock was too much. Mick exploded in her mouth; his hips jerking haphazardly. Beth continued to swallow as Mick rode out his orgasm. Once he was still Beth released him and stood.

Beth's smug smile nearly drove him crazy. Mick grabbed her shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers. As she opened for him, Mick could taste himself on her tongue. Mick kicked off his shoes and trousers, picked Beth up and carried her to the king size canopy bed. He gently stood her up 

next to the bed. He wanted to see her just as she saw him. Mick stepped closer to her and reached around to unzip her dress. The satin skimmed across her skin as it flowed to the floor. Beth had already ditched her heels; she stood before him in nothing but a white lace thong and stockings. Beth noted his physical response to her nakedness with an appreciative glance. _The perks of being with a vampire._

Beth reached out her hand. Mick brushed her hand aside. As his large hand grazed her hip, Mick hooked his thumb underneath the band of her thong and easily tore it away. Mick pulled Beth into a needy kiss as his hand carded through her soft curls. His finger found her clit and began to rub it in lazy circles. Beth moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into his hand. Mick's lips left her mouth and traveled down her collarbone. His tongue darted out to play with her nipples. Beth arched into him whimpering. She was already close. Mick braced her between him and the bed as he slid two fingers into her tight wet core. She pulsed around him, desperate for release. Mick watched her intently as her breath came in short pants and she clutched at him for support.

"Come for me," Mick whispered in her ear.

Beth's legs shook violently as she came. Mick held her tight so that she wouldn't fall. As the last spasms faded, Mick laid Beth on the bed. Beth's eyes were closed as she gulped down much needed air. Mick smiled to himself as he climbed in the bed next to her. Once Beth had caught her breath, she opened her eyes and smiled lazily up at him.

"That the best you can do?" she said teasingly.

Mick's hazel eyes darkened for a second. He growled softly. "Is that a challenge?"

Beth's grin widened. Mick's mouth was on hers before she could take another breath. Beth's hands tangled in his hair. Mick ran his hand down the length on her torso sending electric shocks across her fair skin. Mick brought his hand to her breast as he continued to nip at her lips and tongue. He pinched her nipple and she gasped. Mick smiled against her mouth and began kissing his way down her neck and chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Beth moaned his name softly. Her skin felt like to was on fire; she was drenched in sweat. Mick touched and kissed her everywhere, everywhere except the place she needed him to. Mick could feel her frustration mount; her breathing was erratic and her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Beth was on the brink of begging when she found herself on her knees facing the headboard of the bed.

"Brace yourself," Mick ground out from under her.

Beth grabbed the headboard just in time. Mick's tongue darted out and took a long lap at her wet, aching folds. Beth groaned in pleasure. She opened her legs slightly to give him better access. Mick wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. His tongue dove into her wet core making her writhe against his face. Mick's grip on her thighs tightened; there would be bruises in 

the morning but Beth was beyond caring. Mick's tongue swirled around her clit making her gasp. She could feel her orgasm coiling low in her stomach. Mick could sense it too. He gave her clit one last hard suck and Beth shattered around him.

Mick gave her no quarter. Before her orgasm had died away, Mick had her flat on her back and settled himself between her legs. Beth pulsed around him as her entered her. He moved slowly at first allowing the last vestiges of her orgasm to fade. Her slick channel accommodated him easily; Mick closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her around him. Beth saw the look of pure joy on his face and felt the tears well in her eyes. She reached up and touched his face. Mick opened his eyes and saw joy that mirrored his. He brushed a kiss across Beth's forehead as she circled his waist with her legs. Mick's thrusts grew more insistent as Beth's breathing became more erratic. He knew she was close again.

Mick could feel his eyes frost over and his fangs extend as he adjusted his angle. Beth sucked in a harsh breath when he forcefully struck her g-spot. Beth trembled violently beneath him as her orgasm washed over her. As she spasmed around him, Beth clawed at his back. Mick's fangs slid into her exposed throat; his hips jerking wildly as he came. Mick continued to lap as the wound in her neck as their sated bodies came down from their high. Mick rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. _Strong as ever._ He placed a loving kiss there and rolled to the side. Beth wasted no time snuggling against him. Mick wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Beth," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Beth said groggily.

Mick chuckled. "You can show me how much later. Sleep now."

Mick fell asleep soon after, happier than he could ever remember being in his long, and until recently, lonely life.

_To be continued…_


End file.
